Maybe This Christmas
by Stargoddess400
Summary: Last Christmas, Ron and Hermione broke up. A year later she is still alone, thinking once again of the upcoming holidays. Maybe this christmas will mean something more? maybe this year love will appear...but what does Draco have to do with it? *Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe This Christmas **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything as usual. Everything belongs to J.K.R **

**Or the song this plot is based on. **

**A/N- So I wanted to write a little xmas story between Draco and Hermione. Hope you like it. **

**The idea came from the Song: Maybe this Christmas by Ron Sexsmith**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Last Christmas I gave you my heart; the very next day you gave it away…**

So it has been one year, one long year since Ron and I have broken up. When the war ended, we decided to try once again at our relationship. We had been officially together for almost two years. Last December, he had come home from work late, with the smell of another woman's perfume and a hickey on his neck (that I know damn well I didn't give him). I was furious. I confronted him and he acted as if nothing was wrong for about 5 minutes then confessed to the whole thing. The funny thing is that I wasn't shocked and my anger had dissolved into happiness. I knew we weren't working for a while. I had tried so hard to keep our relationship strong. We had problems in every department a relationship can have. But his cheating just showed how we weren't meant for one another. I had left that night, and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron to take some deep breaths and figure out what to do next. I knew I would move out, I wouldn't be able to live somewhere that had such bad energy. That night I cried, but vowed never to cry over our relationship again. So two days later I moved out and found a nice apartment a little outside London.

When everyone found out about Ron's and my breakup, they weren't surprised. They were mad at Ron, but I explained my thoughts and that I was okay with it. The only thing I wasn't okay with, was that I had broken up with my long-time boyfriend, moved into a new place and was alone two weeks before Christmas. The Weasley's had invited me to the Burrow for Christmas. Even though Ron and I had agreed on a mutual breakup, and wanted to stay friends, it hadn't felt the same. I politely declined and put all of my time into work and stayed with my parents for the holidays. After the holidays, I went back to work and went on with life as normal as possible, trying to find happiness in the New Year.

So here I am working as Co-Head of the Potions Lab at the Ministry of Magic. It is December 14 and I am still without a boyfriend and feeling even lonelier than before.

Ron and Harry work as Aurors, and I see them a lot. Ginny and Harry had gotten married right after the war, and she is currently pregnant with their second baby. Ginny tells me that Ron has a new girlfriend, and questions me on my dating life 24/7. I have gone on dates in the past year, but I never feel a spark between me and any of them. So I am content living in the potions lab. As I am happy for all of my friends and their families and love lives, I still have to wonder what my life has in store for me. Will I always just be the know-it-all bookworm that lives under a rock for the rest of my life? The only man that I see on a regular basis is my Co-Head, Draco Malfoy. It's weird but I can almost hear his voice…

"Granger…Granger…GRANGER!"

I was immediately pulled out of my thoughts and jumped out of my chair, startled.

"What? What is it? Is everything okay?" I yelled and looked at the man himself: Malfoy.

"Bloody Hell Granger, I have been trying to get your attention for the past 5minutes. Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, just thinking" I lazily stated, still wondering about my current state of my life.

"Thinking You?" He jokingly chuckled. I tried to smile, but sighed.

"Come on, what's wrong."

"Oh, nothing that you should be concerned about…so what is it that you needed?"

"Oh, well I just wanted to let you know that Higgens finished the batch of 'Holiday Cheer in a bottle,' and should be ready to package and ship tomorrow."

"Wow, that's fantastic. He finished before the due date. Wonderful!" I happily stated while looking at my calendar.

"Yeah, I mean he should have, he knows he is still on thin ice-after the git "accidentally" destroyed that order of PolyJuice Potion, last month- I swear I don't know who was more upset, the other workers or me? Fudge would have had our heads, if it wasn't for you Granger."

"Why was that a compliment?"

"Haha, you know I'm not that much of an ass like I was back in school." He stated sarcastically, but with a slight tone of seriousness.

"I know, I know. So, since we have finished this order, we don't have anything planned until after the New Year. I mean, we could get started on the one due for February. 'Eternal Love Potion' Order-. Yeah, I mean we could get a head start…"

"No."

"What do you mean NO? We have plenty of time. We still have two weeks till the holiday break, which gives us ample time to begin the batch."

"I said No. Granger have you even looked at yourself? You have run yourself into the ground. I mean we have all been working extremely hard, we need a break. But especially you."

"Me, what is wrong with how I look?-my appearance has nothing to do with work."

He laughed at my response. I glared at him as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Granger-you have worn yourself out. I mean do you have a life outside of work?"

"I have not worn myself out. Sorry if I care about work and doing a good job…"

"You have just proven my point."

"What point?"

"You don't have a life outside of work? Don't you date, go out, party, enjoy other people beside coworkers."

'I, I- yes I go on dates! Thank you very much, I have just not found a wizard who can actually hold an intelligent conversation, or who can stop being so vain and looking at his reflection in the silverware during dinner."

"Hey! Silverware makes a wonderful mirror!"

I laughed at his comment.

"Anyways, it is not like we can just stop doing things at the office for the next two weeks, it would be such a waste of time. I can't stand that."

"Then we won't come to work."

"What, are you sick today Malfoy? Do you have a fever? Let me check your forehead" I questioned while walking up to him and feeling his forehead with the back of my hand."  
He chuckled at my action.

"No, I mean we will just make an extra long holiday. I mean come on. Everyone in the lab has worked so hard this year. They were ahead of schedule with that new potion, and that in itself deserves a reward. Come on Granger, we run this department; we can make the rules and break them. In this case, we are giving everyone a well-deserved holiday."

"I can't-I mean we can't do this. This is completely mad. What will the other departments say?"

"Who gives a bloody damn what the others say. We run this office, and everyone has worked the arses off this year. So what do you say?"

"Ugh, I guess you're right. Everyone has been doing an exceptional job. I guess since it is Wednesday, we can say that Friday is their last day until we come back January 4. You happy? You win!"

"Fantastic, I will let everyone know, and also, we are going out on Friday night, so be ready at 7."

"What?! Malfoy!"

"Sorry can't hear you, got to attend to the lab."

"He is insane; he is probably just playing a practical joke. Whatever I guess I do need this vacation. But what will I do for the holidays. I don't think I want to spend every waking second with Harry and the Weasley's, it just hurts to be alone." I thought to myself as I went back to finish piles of paperwork on my desk.

A/N- So what did you think? Good? Bad? Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe This Christmas…**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything as usual. Everything belongs to J.K.R

Or the song this plot is based on.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Dates and Winter Wonderlands **

*Friday December 16- 6:45 p.m.

I sat down on my couch in my pjs and a plate of my favorite Christmas cookies-Gingerbread men. That was my only favorite part of Christmas-the baking. I remember making all different kinds of cookies with my mother when I was little. I snuggled up about to watch the Christmas specials on T.V. when there was a knock on my door.

"Bullocks!"

I opened my door to find Draco Malfoy, dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue button up shirt, with the top few unbuttoned. His hair was loose and fell over his forehead, making him look casual, but extremely sexy. He was standing there looking at me with his famous smirk and a confidence stance, holding his coat and gloves on his arm.

"Well Granger, we are not having a sleepover (_yet_) so your attire will not work for tonight."

"What are you on about Malfoy?" I stuttered as I moved aside to let him in my apartment, mentally asking myself why I was doing such a thing. He slid past me into my living room. I followed him to my couch.

"Gingerbread Men-nice choice, they are my favorite."  
"Don't change the subject-why are you here at my apartment on a Friday night-don't you have a date or something?"

"Yes, I do have a date?"

"Well please don't keep her waiting on my account. And don't eat my cookies!"

"Oh it's she that is keeping me waiting. As I said you cannot wear that to where we are going. You will surely catch a cold."

"Malfoy- wait what do you mean- Me? I thought you were joking on Wednesday-I mean why would you want to take me out?"  
"Granger, Granger, Granger-Go get dressed, and I will tell you everything on our way."

"Wait-you're serious?"  
"Yup-now shoo we have reservations at 7:30"

"I don't know what you're up too, but…well what am I supposed to wear?"

"Something nice, but make sure you have a warm coat-hats and gloves."

"Okay…but I swear…

"Tick-tock Granger"

I went into my room, and shut the door. I tried to calm my heart and take some slow breaths. I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean we don't have anything for work that we would need to go out and talk about—this cannot be a real date. Maybe he just wants to take me out as a pity date…I don't know. I just ugh-where is Ginny?

I searched through my closet, looking for my little black dress, realizing it still had the tag on it. Ginny had made me buy it earlier this year-saying that every woman should have one-and that I need to play up my "sex-appeal" Ha-what sex-appeal?

I quickly showered and magically fixed my hair to fall in sexy sleek curls. I put on a delicate bra, matching lace panties, garters and black stockings. I slid on my black dress. I found my black pumps and finished with light makeup. I took a large breath, and opened my door. I went to grab my red cashmere hat, gloves and scarf, and my cream wool calf-length coat. I slid my wand in the pocket inside of my coat. I walked out into the living room, to find Draco watching "Jack Frost" and biting the head off of a gingerbread man. I giggled at the sight. Draco looked really cute, wait- what am I thinking-this is Malfoy my co-worker. I am sure this is just business.

"Malfoy…" I timidly called, feeling nervous. I hadn't been this dressed up since Ginny's and Harry's Anniversary party, earlier in the year.

He stood up and the expression on his face, made me want to dart back to my room and hide forever. I couldn't tell if he was repulsed or just thought that maybe I was overdressed. Then I saw him smile. I don't think I had seen him give me true smile since the day the war ended.

"Hermione…" He whispered as he walked over to me.

"Do I… I'm overdressed aren't I? Listen maybe we shouldn't go out. Why don't you just go and…" I was stopped by his finger on my lips.

"Granger…No…you are stunning, beyond stunning. This is what I am saying. This is how you should look everyday. You never let anyone see your true beauty. You just...you look wonderful. (I blushed, and then he suddenly cleared his throat and put his smirk back on) Now, lets go, we are going to be late."

"Well, okay." I stated while putting on my gloves. Still shocked and a bit confused at his words. My heart gave a little thump of anticipation.

"Come here and put your arms around my waist."

I looked up at him appalled, and tried to hide the oncoming blush.

"What!?"

"We are apparating Granger-you don't know where we are going remember-what did you think I was asking?" He questioned with a smirk and waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut-up" I shot back as I wrapped my arms around him. God he felt good.

"Hold tight"

I felt the tightness in my tummy- and before I knew it we landed in front of a little restaurant that I had never been to. I looked around and saw the streets and sidewalks covered in snow, while witches and wizards were shopping for Christmas.

"Malfoy where are we?"

"We are in a town in Lancashire. I found it back in 4th year during Christmas break. I thought it was a nice little town, it's relaxing and quiet."

"Oh Malfoy, it's lovely-and freezing." I said with a giggle, rubbing my hands together trying to keep warm.

"Come on then, let's go eat."

We walked into the restaurant. It was warm and smelled of fresh pine and cinnamon. It seemed to be an old pub, but was very cozy.

The hostess led Draco and me to a secluded table towards the back of the restaurant, under a window. I could see the snow falling outside. I smiled.

"So do you like it?"

"Oh I love it. This is just adorable. But can I ask, why did you take me here? Why did you ask me out tonight?"

"What would you like to drink?"

"Malfoy stop avoiding the question, you're actually starting to make me worry."

The waitress came over and Draco just ordered their finest wine and told her to bring us the special; which I had no clue as to what it was-I hadn't even glanced at my menu.

"MAlfoy!"

"SHh..Granger. We are in restaurant, use your inside voice." He playfully scolded me.

That's it I had had it. I stood up to leave; he was playing me and I was not going to just sit around and be the butt of his joke. I wouldn't let him get me more depressed than I already was around this time of year.

I was putting on my coat, when he grabbed my arm. I gave him a scornful look.

"Granger-Hermione sit back down please, I will tell you. Come on, please."

He begged with a soft smile. Again with the smile-it made me melt.

I huffed, but sat back down. The waitress brought us our wine-and I immediately took a sip, trying to calm my nerves.  
"Alright out with it."

"Okay, okay. First of all: You needed some fun. You have just been looking so down. And yes I have noticed- I mean I do work with you everyday. Sometimes I think I might know you better than you do. (I scoffed at this) Second of all: You need a break; you have been working too damn hard. You are going to wear yourself out-then what good would you be."

I chuckled, then looked at him in the eyes-wondering where the hell this new 'caring' Malfoy came from?

"Malfoy when did you start caring? I mean really we are colleagues, you have never showed an interest in my social life, why now? Sure we are friends, but we have never been that close…"

"Granger-what makes you think that I don't care."

I laughed

"Okay- I know, but I do. I have been talking to Red."

"Why were you talking to Ginny-what were you talking about?"

"You."

"What the fuck-Malfoy-why is this the first time I am hearing all of this. I am so bloody confused."

"Granger-I am allowed to talk to Red-if you haven't noticed Potter-The Weasley'-Well except the Weasel himself, have become friends during and after the war. You seem to be the only person who won't let me in your life. I wanted to know what was going on. So I went to Ginny- I figured she would know something. Then we got down to what happened last year. I mean I know it was a hard…"

"Don't you dare Malfoy-you have no idea what I have been going through. Don't presume you can just suddenly try and butter me up with a fancy dinner and everything…" I heatedly said while cutting up my chicken and dumplings.

"See! See! This is what you do, you block me out. All I want to do is get to know you better and become your friend and maybe…Merlin! You make this so bloody hard Hermione…"

"What do I make hard for you, Malfoy?** (A/N-yeah that sounds like an innuendo, but its not**) -And why do you keep calling me Hermione-you never use it? What the hell is going on Malfoy?"

"I told you, I want to get to know you. I want us to get close. I want to keep you company. I want us to enjoy each other's presence and be able to open up to each other. Is that so bad?"

"So your saying that you want to become Ginny?" I giggled

"No! You know what I mean Hermione, please, let me in."

I sighed, knowing that I wanted to get close to him too. Ever since we had started working together during the war, my feelings for him turned from hate-to admiration-to actually liking him-then to something more-something more that I couldn't explain. Then when we became Co-heads at the ministry, it was wonderful being in his constant company, I started to want what he wanted, but I couldn't let him in. I didn't let anyone in, fearing rejection and hurt. What made him so different?

I looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He gave me that heart-stopping smile once again.

"Alright Malfoy- I guess we can try this-and you are sure that this isn't a joke, some Slytherin prank?"

"I swear, trust me…oh and now that we are starting this new friendship-let's call each other by our forenames."

"Okayy…Draco" I said with a sheepish smile and I felt myself blush once again, trying to hold myself together.

"Good. Now did you like your dinner?"

I realized looking down at my plate, that I had consumed every last bite, but bickering with Malf- I mean Draco, distracted me from even savoring the taste of the dish.

"Oh, yes it was delectable."

"Wonderful, shall we go then, I have a few more places to show you and then we can get dessert."

I looked at him perplexed that he had more in store for this evening. I tried to not give an over the top smile, but on the inside I was jumping up and down with excitement!

After Draco paid for dinner, he helped me put on my jacket, and we headed out.

He opened the door for me and as I walked out onto the sidewalk, I didn't see the patch of ice, and my heels immediately betrayed me. I shut my eyes waiting to feel the cold ice and humiliation, but all I felt were two strong hands holding me up from behind me. I opened my eyes to see Draco staring down at me with a concern.

"Alright there…" He questioned while putting me back on my on my feet, but not letting me go.

"Yes, yes, just didn't see the ice. And these blasted shoes didn't help." I shakily laughed. His arms left my waist, and I immediately frowned.

"Well then, I shall just hold your hand until we get to the next stop."

He grasped my hand firmly and squeezed it, then flashed me a gallant smirk. I laughed, and held on tightly, fearing that I would slip again. But I felt protected in a way, knowing Draco already wanted to hold my hand: realizing Ron never did these simple, frivolous little things that made me feel so safe.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, of course. But where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We began walking down the snow covered streets. Lights and decorations glittered in windows and covered trees and homes. Even though it was almost below freezing, my body was on fire, and I knew it was because of the glorious wizard holding my hand.

I looked around in glee, remembering how wonderful Christmas time could be.

I looked back at Draco.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking me out tonight, this is just amazing!"

"Well it's going to get even better…"

Before I could retort, he stopped moving and directed my attention to the corner of the street, just where the buildings and homes stopped. I gasped as I saw a horse drawn sleigh.

"Draco!"

"Come on"

He led me over to the sleigh and took my hand to help me up into the seat. He climbed up next to me.

"Here, I have a blanket to keep us warm, and I have put a warming spell over the carriage, just in case."

"But where are we going, the town is back there. All there is ahead of us, is snow covered fields?"

"Well Hermione, you are a smart one. That is why I have a sleigh. If I wanted to take you through the streets, I would have put you in a carriage with wheels." He teased. I giggled at my stupidity. He tucked us both under the thick wool blanket and my breath hitched at his close proximity.

"Hold on." He whispered as he took the reins and gently, but firmly lashed them against the two horses signaling them to start moving.

The horses led us through snow covered fields. The moon and stars were shining over the grounds, making the snow glitter in the darkness. It felt like a dream. No one had ever done something so special for me. I wanted to cry.

"Hermione?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to him with a massive smile plastered on my face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the sight. Do you take every girl out here?" I timidly asked, wanting to know if I might just be "another girl" to him.

"Honestly? No. I thought you specifically would enjoy this. I love the holidays, more so now that my household isn't condemned with hatred. I know you like the holidays as well, but ever since…"

I again was taken back, realizing what Ron had done to make me depressed around my supposed to be favorite holiday. Then I realized this was about pity. I immediately scowled with anger and fear. He instantly recognized how that might sound.

"NO, Hermione, that's not…don't think that."

"Malfoy take me home this instant. I will not be a pity date. I do not need you or anybody else!" I sternly demanded, trying to hold my tears back.

All of a sudden the sleigh came to a halt. I looked away, trying to get ready to leave, when I was grasped by the shoulders, turned around so my face was inches away from his.

"Hermione, listen. This is not by any means a pity date. This isn't a ploy to get you in bed, or to try and make fun of you…it is simply what I said at dinner. I want to make you happy. I want to see you smile. I want you to actually care when I mess up, so you can yell at me properly! I mean, you have definitely lost your touch these past few months. (I giggled at this, but still held trepidation) Hermione look at me. I am being serious." He whispered as he grabbed both my hands in his.

"How can I be sure? This just seems to be all too perfect to be real. I mean how is it that you would know that I would love everything you have done for me tonight? This is what fairytales entail. The horse drawn sleight, I mean next thing I know, Santa is going to come flying in on Rudolph…" I stated with anxiousness, but still tightened my grasp on his hands. He chuckled at my last statement.

"Hermione, I don't think I could get Santa here to prove this is real, but maybe this would help."

Before I could say anything his lips came crashing down on mine, and released my hands to delicately hold my neck and cheek. After overcoming my initial shock I immediately responded to the kiss. His lips were so soft as he tenderly licked and nipped at mine. I moaned, and he took this opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues began to battle for dominance as our simple kiss began to heat up. We finally pulled apart for air. I was speechless. I couldn't describe the whorl wind of emotions going on inside my body. His hand traced my cheek, as I leaned into his palm. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Does that prove my sincerity?" he huskily stated moving in to gently kiss me again.

"I think so, but you're sure you're just not trying to get into my pants?" I questioned with a chuckle, leaning once more into his tender kiss.

He pulled back and laughed.

"I'm positive. _**BUT**_ if we happen to make it there, just note that that was not my initial intention on doing this." He playfully teased while pulling me closer to wrap his arm around me and I cuddled up to his side underneath the blankets. I smiled with merriment. He kissed the top of my head and held the reins once more.

"Now, shall we continue this wonderful date, before our horses get too tired? We still have to get dessert."

"Yes please, let's go."

* * *

A/N- Alright, so here is the cliffhanger. Fun isn't? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! All reviews are welcome. Hope you all are enjoying the holidays! Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe This Christmas…**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything as usual. Everything belongs to J.K.R

Or the song this plot is based on.

Enjoy!  
________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: A Cottage for Two? **

The horses guided us through more snow covered hills, while Draco and I cuddled; just enjoying each other, getting a few kisses here and there. After about a half hour, the sleigh stopped and I saw a simple cottage in the middle of nowhere. It was tastefully decorated with white lights on the outside and I looked at Draco, with confusion. He again just smiled.

"Come on M'lady. Let's go inside. There are more surprises."

"What surprises Draco? Where are we?"

After putting the horses into a barn beside the house, making sure they were warm and fed, Draco led me into the tiny cottage. As I walked in I was met with a force of warm air. I stared in awe. There was a decent sized living room, with what I could only presume the door to the left led to the kitchen. There were wooden stairs leading to the top floor, near the back of the room. A couch was placed below the large window and there was a massive stone fireplace. But it was bare. Actually, besides the lights on the outside of the house, there were no decorations inside. After observing the room I began to ask more questions.

"Draco where are we?"

"Remember when I told you I have been coming here for years. Well after the war and graduation from Hogwarts, I realized I did not feel comfortable living at the manor anymore. I felt it held to much hatred. So I took my inheritance and bought an apartment in London, and this cottage in my favorite secluded area, here in Lancashire. So I was thinking that since we have decided to take a long holiday that I would stay here, instead of London. Seeing as my Mother will be in France with her sister for Christmas, it's just me."

"I see, well I think this is a beautiful home. But what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could stay here with me for the holidays. I haven't even decorated…we can do that. There will be lots of entertaining things to do. I want you to have fun remember. Take your mind off work…"

"Draco, how do you know that I do not already have plans for the holidays?"

"Well, I figured you would not want to spend it with the Potters-because they will be at the Burrow, which means Weasel will be there. And I know that your parents are going on vacation to some island, right?"

"How in the bloody hell did you know that my parents wouldn't be here? Are you stalking me or something, because that's just creepy?" I stated astonished and slightly irritated at how he knew these things and that he was right about every one of them. He was just confusing the hell out of me this whole night.

Then he chuckled.

"Granger, you told me last month about your parents. We discussed it over lunch one day, after you had just talked to them. And plus the other part, I just put together. Red told me that they would automatically be at the Burrow-and she also thought that you would try to avoid the situation as best you could. So here is your escape plan…"

"Draco-you can't possibly want me to stay here with you. I mean, I'm sure there are plenty of other women that would love to be out here with you…"

Suddenly he moved closer to me and pulled me to him by my hips. He leaned in and whispered millimeters from my lips.

"You're the only one I want here with me; to spend Christmas with me. Only you…"

"Draco…"

He closed the distance and passionately kissed me. His hands gripped my hips tighter to pull me flush against his chiseled chest. I whimpered at the exhilarating feeling. I couldn't believe this was happening. How did this happen? How did I go from feeling lost and depressed because of what Ron did to me a year ago, to staying in a winter wonderland with an intelligent, handsome, strong, independent man? I was in heaven. My thoughts were interrupted as he retreated from my body. I whimpered in protest.

He huskily laughed.

"Hermione…as much as I would love to do that right now. We need to get changed, get warm, and we still have that dessert to get to."

I giggled.

"You know that dessert better be bloody fantastic, you're chalking it up to be this amazing thing."

"Trust me, you'll love it. Now lets get a fire started and get changed."

I realized I had not brought any clothes from home…

"Draco I don't have any clothes."

"Yes you do, they are upstairs in the bedroom…"  
"How did you get my clothes?"

"Well, technically they are yours, but they are new. I bought you a whole new wardrobe."

"What! Draco I couldn't possibly, and how did you know my size, and what I would like?"

"I told you are beautiful and should wear things that compliment your body, so I went to my personal designer and shopper, I showed them a picture of you, and they selected new things for you and I approved of what I thought you would like. Like I said, this holiday should be new and exciting. Just relax and enjoy it."

"Draco, I can't possibly accept these clothes, I mean they sound expensive already…and plus I don't have any knickers…"

"Oh they took care of that too, and they decided what you might like, not me. Though I could always help judge if you want me too…" He declared cheekily.

"Draco! You're a perv…alright I'll be right back." I playfully scorned.

I walked up stairs and came to a small hallway with one door on each side of the hallway.

I opened the door on my left, to find a decent sized bathroom. It looked like it had been renovated, but still kept a cozy Victorian charm. I walked out and opened the opposite door. There was beautiful large bedroom. There were two large windows on one wall, with a king sized bed between them. Another wall had French doors, which I only assumed led out to a balcony. I walked into the room, took off my shoes and laid my purse on the bed. I went to the door opposite the bed, and opened up to find a massive walk in closet. There was a huge cherry armoire with five drawers. And one side of the closet was a rack filled with various women's clothing. I walked to the rack in awe. On the floor were all different kinds of shoes, from slippers to heels. I wondered what he had planned for this "holiday." I shrugged off the thought and began to look for something suitable to wear. I first opened the drawers looking for underwear and found the first two filled with gorgeous lingerie, mostly tasteful, but some very risqué and sexy. I smirked at the idea of these undergarments, but giggled in delight none-the-less. I found a cream laced bra with matching lace boy-shorts. I changed out of my dress and hung it up on the rack. I found another empty drawer to place my old lingerie in, and then searched for comfortable sweatpants, tank-top and oversized sweater. To my astonishment, I had found that every article of clothing looked as if something I would buy, or would want to buy. Some would even exceed Ginny's standards. Then I realized Ginny! I hurried to get dressed and ran down stairs.

I found Draco lighting the fire and building it with more logs.

"Draco, do you have some parchment so that I can owl Ginny and everyone, to tell them where I am?"

"Sure. But before you send anything… I want to make sure you are okay with this whole idea. I want you to enjoy yourself and I have planned lots of Christmas fun for us to do. But I don't want to push you, and make you feel uncomfortable." He questioned me with hopeful eyes. With that look, I couldn't deny him. Plus I had nothing better to do, why not stay and relax.

"Draco, I would be happy to stay here. Don't worry. Let me just send this."

He beamed with glee.

After I finished my letter, I went back into the living room and Draco was sitting comfortably on the couch in grey sweats and a green pullover. Merlin, even in sweats he looked sexy.

"So Draco, what was this wonderful plan for dessert?"

He smirked and got up and clapped his hands together.

"Well, follow me into the kitchen and you shall find out."

He led me into a French-country styled kitchen. The cabinets were white-washed, but the appliances and hardware were all stainless steal. So it was all new, but had a traditional look. I loved it. He grabbed my hand and sat me down into a stool at the marble counter top. He went into the pantry and brought out…

"Here we go…I figured since we both loved Gingerbread, we could make a house…and eat the sweets." He stated proudly. I laughed out loud. His smile faded as he placed the contents on the counter in front of me.

"Oh Draco, no I didn't laugh because it's silly, I laughed because it's so cute. And wait how did you have time to plan this, you just found out this evening that I like gingerbread cookies…?" I skeptically questioned.

"Just like the clothes, I hoped, and it turns out that you wanted to stay, and you liked Gingerbread, so no harm done. And if you didn't like it, I figured we could eat the ice-cream with chocolate fudge in the fridge."

"Well I like both ideas…but we shall just start with the house." I stated with a smile.

A good two hours later, we were sticky, covered in bits of icing and candies, but had created a magnificent gingerbread house. We had charmed the little cookies and snowmen to dance around the house. I squealed in delight of Draco's idea. We had put two 'un-charmed' gingerbread men aside to eat with the ice-cream. We finished up our treats then with a flick of a wand, the kitchen was clean. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, looking at the clock…

"Oh Merlin! It's almost two in the morning. How in the world did the time go by so fast?"

"Well time flies when one is having fun…" He stated with a chuckle.

"haha Draco, I didn't know you could make a joke…anyway, can we go to sleep, I'm exhausted."

"First, of course I can make a joke; you just never gave me the time before to hear them. But anyway, we can go upstairs, get cleaned up and sleep, tomorrow we have plans too."

"Well, can we at least sleep in? I don't know when the last time I have been able to sleep in, work and all."

He laughed at me, knowing this already.

"Hermione, you can do whatever you would like. Think of my home to be your home for the next few weeks."

I blushed but nodded my head. We ascended the stairs and walked into the bedroom. He then stopped, realizing he had forgotten something, very important.

"Hermione, I completely forgot, there was only one bed. Please don't think of me..that I…I can just spilt the bed and then we can be…"

"Draco stop, its fine trust me…I mean, we can sleep in the same bed, that is if you want me to." I questioned meekly. I gave a small smile trying to show I didn't mind. He smiled back.

"Of course I do, and I will be a perfect gentleman. Now let's get ready for bed. By the way (he gave me the elevator eyes, and smirked) I'm assume you liked the clothes?"

I looked down and then back at him.

"Yes thank you, you really didn't have to do that."

"I told you Hermione, this holiday is all about you. Enjoy it. Maybe this Christmas you can be happy…" He whispered while walking into the bathroom.

I stood there, wondering what he meant, and if he wanted me to be just happy, or be happy while with _him_. I just blew off the statement, and went to get a nightgown and shower.

I came back into the bedroom, showered, and wearing an oversized comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants. Draco was already in bed, reading a book, and only the bedside table lamps were on. I looked out the window and saw that it was still snowing.

I was staring and he cleared his throat. I turned to look at him.

"So I know that I had made sure that my shoppers bought you pajamas-yet you are wearing my sweats and shirt…?"

I giggled.

"Well…hmm the pajamas that you got me are well…they looked a little chilly-so I opted for your more comfy and warm clothes-is that alright…I mean, I could just take them off if you want them back." I mischievously queried. He smirked as I got into bed next to him.

"Hmmm…if you want to, you can take them off…but alas that would leave you in your knickers…I have always been dying to see what you hide under those horrid robes…" He cheekily said. I stared at him in shock at his words.

I picked up a pillow and declared "Draco Malfoy-you are a sneaky little git…" before I hit him in the face with the pillow. I heard him growl and I squealed as he lunged for me. Before I could even jump away, he grabbed me around the waist and pinned me beneath him on the bed. We were both panting from excitement.

"You sneaky little witch, hitting me with my pillow. You really could have done damage you know…then what would the women have to look at…"

"You're so conceited you know that?"

"Nope, I didn't know that."

I nervously laughed, then stopped as I felt his face get closer to mine. My breath hitched in my throat. My thoughts were racing, asking myself if this was right, if I could still trust Draco, and if I wanted this too. But before anything could happen Draco looked away and let go of my hands.

"I'm sor-we should go to sleep it's almost four in the morning. Do you need anymore blankets?"

I was so stunned at his reaction that I had no idea how I even made it under the covers next to him and then the lights went off.

"Good night Hermione."

"Night Draco." Then my eyes drifted shut and I immediately fell asleep.

**A/N- So another cliffhanger....but so far so good? Let me know. Reviews are always welcomed. Thanks for all those who already reviewed! Love Ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe This Christmas…**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything as usual. Everything belongs to J.K.R

Or the song this plot is based on.

A/N- I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update-getting ready for the holidays has just been crazy!

But either way, hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 4: Pancakes with a side of Kisses**

I opened up my eyes and was greeted by soft light streaming through the windows. I sat up and looked outside to see the ground covered in a fresh blanket of snow. I raised my arms above my head and yawned. As I started to pull the blankets back, I realized that something was off. The comforter was not mine! I squealed and stumbled out of the bed, landing on my butt. I scanned the room and noticed that this was not my bedroom, and I was not in my house. Before I could panic and even get up, I heard someone running upstairs and the door swung open.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Draco questioned while panting, and bending over to lean on his knees. My mouth dropped open and I was stunned. In seconds, the night came rushing back to me and the reason I was here. I looked up and suddenly, Draco was standing above me.

"Hermione, did you fall out of bed. What's wrong?" He worriedly queried while giving me a hand to stand up. I still was speechless and embarrassed. "Hermione, answer me-did you fall on your head, please talk to me, you're scaring me…"

I immediately reacted to his hands on my arms.

"Oh Draco! Yes, I'm sorry, I'm fine. I just, well, I just forgot where I was when I woke up. I didn't mean to make so much noise. Merlin, I'm so sorry." I responded with a small smile. He smiled back and dropped his hands from my arms. On the inside I frowned at his action.

"Yes, well good. You scared me, I was making breakfast and I heard this thump. I thought maybe you fell in the shower or something." He stated with a nervous laugh.

"NO, no- Just needed to get my sense back. Wait, you are making breakfast?" I questioned with excitement. He grinned.

"Yes, I am. You like pancakes?"

"Oh, Merlin Yes!"

"Well good, they are from scratch too. So why don't you get dressed and meet me downstairs. It is almost 10."

"Wow, I got to sleep in! You know I normally get up around 5:30." I gleefully stated while getting out an outfit. He laughed.

"What in Merlin's beard do you get up that early for? We don't have to be at the office till 8?"

"Well, I get up, exercise, take a shower, make breakfast, read over notes for the upcoming day, and then take about 15 minutes for hot tea and the Daily Prophet." I proudly declared.

"Ah I see. Hmm. Well I manage to do all of that in an hour and a half."

"Well aren't you just lucky…I guess you will just have to teach me some of your skills" I proclaimed with a sly grin.

"Hmm, maybe…if you're lucky. Now go get dressed."

I laughed and went to get a shower and dressed.

As I descended the stairs, the amazing aroma of pancakes filled my senses. I jumped the last two steps and practically skipped to the kitchen. As I went in, the table was set for two, with a stack of pancakes, jam, and a bowl of pears, apples and Clementine oranges on it. Draco turned from the fridge with milk and orange juice. He gave me another breathtaking smile.

"Well, Good morning again, please sit down. Do you want tea or coffee?"

"Oh, tea please, thank you. Draco this looks amazing. I didn't know you could cook…"

"Yup, I have always had a passion for cooking. But being at the manor, well I never got the chance. But now, I love it and get to enjoy the kitchen and all that comes with it."

"Ah I see, well I will admit, I am not a great cook. I mean I can make simple things, but when it comes to intricate meals, well I make a horrible mess." I declared with a giggle. He laughed.

"Well, maybe I will just have to teach you how to be a better cook…"

"I would like that." I responded excitedly.

Draco sat across from me, at the small round table. He gave me a cup of hot tea and we dug into our breakfast. I savored every bite, feeling almost as if I hadn't had a proper breakfast in who knows how long. Ron had never been one for cooking; he was only in the kitchen to eat what was put in front of him. There was a tense silence while we ate, and Draco finally chose to say something.

"So, about last night…" Draco said awkwardly. I knew immediately what he was referring to, and I wanted to kick myself for forgetting. So before he could try and let me down gently, I wanted to be the first, and act like nothing had affected me.

"No, you don't have to explain. It's no big deal, I mean, we kissed that's all. Don't think that I expect you to have to make me 'happy' in that way. We can just enjoy the rest of the holidays as colleagues and friends." I stated in an embarrassed rush, trying to seem confident and not sad about being rejected. But when I looked at Draco, he was wearing a frown, and seemed cast off. Hmm…

"Hermione, please, listen to me. I think we should just get this out in the open right now, before we continue this holiday. I just, last night, I didn't want to move to quickly. I mean, I really, really like you. And when we kissed, I just felt something that I haven't felt with any other girl before. But it was 4 in the morning, and I didn't want your fatigue to impair your judgment, making you wake up and regret anything. But please, don't think I didn't want you. Because trust me, I want you. I just want to know how you feel."

I must have looked like a fish, with my mouth opened wide. I had dropped my fork in shock and couldn't believe what he had just said. Inside, I was jumping up and down. I couldn't believe he felt the same way. But I was frozen, I wasn't talking, what the hell 'SPEAK HERMIONE! SPEAK!'

"Draco! Oh, yes. I mean, I was sad about what happened last night. And I guess you're right. We didn't even do anything, and I still woke up in a daze. (I giggled nervously) But to let you know, I think I may have strong feelings for you too. And well I was so afraid of last night, after we had those amazing kisses, when you just turned me away, well it doesn't matter now, does it. So, if you just want me to go home, I completely understand…I guess, I mean where does this leave us?" I timidly said, with sadness in my voice.

He didn't answer me; instead he gave me a mischievous smirk, put down his fork and walked over to me. I looked up at him and he gently took me into his arms, and then passionately kissed me. I responded with vigor and wrapped my arms around his neck. God, I couldn't get enough of his kisses. His hands began to grip my waist and his fingers were tracing circles on the little exposed skin. As we retreated for air, we looked into each other's eyes, and saw more than just lust or like. But I didn't want to jump to such conclusions, yet…

Draco spoke first as he pulled me into a hug.

"So, wow."

"Yeah, I think this holiday is getting better and better."

"I agree. So what would you like to do the rest of the day?"

"Hmm, I have some ideas."

A/N- Again sorry it has taken me so long to update. But what did you think? Reviews are always welcome! Thanks to all of those who have reviewed so far-Love Ya'll!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Winter Wonder Land **

A/N- I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**As usual I do not own anything. **

**Recap: **

So, wow."

"Yeah, I think this holiday is getting better and better."

"I agree. So what would you like to do the rest of the day?"

"Hmm, I have some ideas."

With a flick of a wand, the table was cleared and Draco and I headed to get dressed and start the day.

"So I think we should go play in the snow!" I excitedly suggested while putting on thick jeans, and three layers of socks. He smirked at me while putting on a wool green sweater.

"Well, if that is what you want to do, I'm up for it." He respondedwith a chuckle.

I giggled and clapped my hands together. We finished dressing, making sure to be as warm as possible. We walked outside onto the porch. The sun was meek, not helping with the cold. But it shed just enough light, to make the snow glitter. It looked like a winter wonderland! I turned and looked at Draco.

"You up for a snow ball fight?" I devilishly questioned with a smile

"Oh bring it on, love!" He smirked. I laughed as I pushed him into the snow and ran off to hide behind some trees. I started to make as many snowballs as fast as I could, before he would find me. When I was prepared, I looked out from behind the tree, but saw that Draco wasn't there.

"Draco! Where are you?" I yelled with a smile, wondering where he would jump out from.

"Hermmmioneee!" I quickly turned around and cold snow came in contact with my chest. I screamed in delight as I saw him a few yards from me. Our war began and I hit him a few good times, but I got smacked too many times with snow. When I turned around to make another ball, Draco snuck up behind me and pushed me down into the snow with him. I shrieked in surprise. I was out of breath, when I looked up and saw Draco's beautiful face. I giggled in delight. He smiled at me.

"Draco! What in Merlin are you doing! It's a snowball fight not Draco-ball fight. "I breathlessly stated, while playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Well, I saw that you were getting tired, and I wanted to know if you wanted to forfeit."

"Pfft! me forfeit? Not on your life sport!" I stated with a smug face, trying to suppress a giggle. He looked down at me with a mischievous smirk.

"Really? Hmm…so if I do this (kiss) and this (kiss) or this (kiss), you won't surrender?" He queried me while planting delicate kisses all over my face. I sighed in contentment and joy.

He pulled back again and gazed into my eyes, and I just smiled and shook my head no."Nev—ver" I stuttered. His smirk grew even more and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I immediately allowed. All of a sudden he pulled back and I whined at the loss of contact.

"Well my little Gryffindor. Give up?"

"Well my moans sure aren't from losing a snowball fight. Now can we please get back to the task at hand?" I playfully demanded. He chuckled at my want.

"Well why don't we get warmed up back inside, where we can continue this." He whispered into my ear while rubbing his hand up my side. I happily sighed and nodded my head. He got off of me, and grabbed my hand to lift me up off the ground. We walked back to the house while holding hands, merrily trudging through the heavy snow. Once we reached the door, I looked into his eyes, and saw something that I never would have thought Draco could contain…

A/N- Ooo Cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a bit short. I will be updating the next chapter very soon! Lots of love to all my reviewers and hope to see more! Love ya'll!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Maybe Love Will Appear **

**A/N-As usual I do not own anything. **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! But I hope you like this chapter! **

Recap:

"Well, why don't we get warmed up back inside, where we can continue this." He whispered into my ear while rubbing his hand up my side. I happily sighed and nodded my head. He got off of me, and grabbed my

hand to lift me up off the ground. We walked back to the house while holding hands, merrily trudging through the heavy snow. Once we reached the door, I looked into his eyes as he leaned to kiss me once more,

and saw something that I never would have thought Draco could contain…"

* * *

** Love**. Huh, who knew? The man could love. I just smiled and butterflies fluttered in my stomach at this joyous discovery. When we managed to get inside, we slowed down our heated kisses, to gentle pecks, then I happily sighed.

"Shall we go and get into some dry clothes?" I questioned as he still held my waist.

He smiled, "Sure"

I got into a pair of yoga pants and a long sweater and tank top. I put on socks, and was feeling quite cozy, and more relaxed than I had felt in ages.

"Draco, I'm going to make some hot chocolate, do you want so me?" I called to him in the bathroom. I giggled, thinking he was probably fixing his hair. The man will never change…

I walked downstairs and noticed something. There were still no decorations in the house. No lights, wreaths, ornaments, or bows; nothing related to Christmas. Hmm, well our love making will just have to wait. I giggled as I practically skipped into the kitchen.

I was sitting on the couch with two mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table when Draco finally came down.

"Hmm smells good! Is that cup for me?" He questioned me as he sat down next to me and picked up the hot mug. I smiled as we snuggled next to each other.

"So I know what we need to do…" I stated while sipping on my drink, not realizing the foam from the melted marshmallows stuck to my upper lip.

Draco noticed this and wolfishly smiled…"I'm way ahead of you, love" He whispered as he went to kiss me, but all I felt was his lips sucking off the yummy gooiness off my top lip. I moaned when he finally kissed me,

and he quickly took my mug and placed them on the table. He laid me beneath him on the couch, and the kiss began to heat up. I whimpered when he finally released my swollen lips for air. The quick breath brought

me out of my sensual daze, as Draco went to place gentle kisses along my jaw.

"Uh-uh, Draco, that-though how enjoyable it is, was not what I was talking about." I declared while giggling.

He immediately pulled back with a playful pout. "And what is it that you want to do then?" He slyly questioned while still massaging my hips with his strong hands.

I grabbed his hands and cheekily smiled. "We need to decorate. I mean look at this room! It is bare and lacks much needed Christmas spirit!" I stated with a smile and jumped up in excitement. He chuckled and

jumped up as well and pulled me against him. But just enough to look down at me.

"Well love, then decorate we must! Come on, the decorations are in the attic" He grabbed my hand and we raced upstairs. We stood in the middle of the hallway as Draco pulled down the latch leading to the

attic. A ladder immediately came down as well. Draco climbed up first and I followed. He grabbed my hand and we carefully levitated the 5 massive boxes of decorations downstairs.

We placed all the boxes around the room and began to open them.

"Draco I can't believe how many decorations you have! I love it!" I exclaimed as I picked up a delicate crystal snowman ornament from a box.

"Well what can I say, Christmas has always been my favorite holiday."

I smiled as went to put the snowman on the tree, and then realized, we didn't even get a flippin tree!

"DRACO! We don't have a tree!" I declared between laughs, at how stupid we were. The tree was the most important part of Christmas!

He looked up from a box and looked around. "Oh my Merlin! How did we forget such a BIG thing!" he stated with a chuckle. "Well I guess we will just have to go cut one down" He stated as he went for his boots and

jacket again.

I stood there dumbfounded. My parents had always had a gorgeous fake tree. We did it because my mother liked to decorate at the end of November, so the holiday could last longer. "Draco, I have never had a real tree before. I mean, I have never cut one down." I said, with a shy look.

He froze while putting on his left boot and looked up and me. "Really? Wow, I would have thought because of the Weasleys, you would have been used to them. Well I guess it shall be one more great experience.

Come on then, love, before it gets dark." He laughed as I snapped out of my daze and got my jacket.

I went to step over a box on my way to the door and tripped on a box; I yelled but once again didn't meet the hard wood of the floor. I looked up at him.

"I think you need bubble wrap Miss. Granger, for I might not always be there to catch you." He chuckled as he helped me get balanced back on my feet. I shyly smiled and muttered thanks, then something else I

thought he didn't hear…

"Thanks…but I hope you will always be there." I whispered (Whoa! Where the hell did that come-I thought…I must be going crazy)

"What was that?"

"Oh I said how are we going to cut the tree down?"

He gave me a suspicious look and then smiled as he brought out his wand. "Magic darling. Come on" He grabbed my hand and we ventured out into the cold for the second time that day. We walked around

through the tall pine trees. I inspected each one, trying to find the perfect one, for this perfect Christmas.

"Hermioneeee, its cold, just pick one." He stated with a childish wine. I laughed at him and shook my head.

"Draco it has to be perfect! Just like this holiday! OH! I think I found it!" I squealed as he walked towards me with a smirk.

"Alright sweets, this one?"

"Yes, definitely!"

Draco got out his wand and cast a spell at the base of the trunk and in seconds the tree was gently cut from its roots and landed on the ground. "Alright missy-since you picked it out, you have to carry it-the muggleway!" Draco declared to me with a playful smile on his face. I smacked his arm as he levitated the tree, and we effortlessly traveled back to the house.

About three hours later after decorating the tree and placing numerous other festive ornaments and lights around the house, we stood there in the middle of the living room just staring at the beautiful scene we

created. Draco held me close to him as we settled back onto the couch and I sighed in contentment.

"Draco…"

"Hmm"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

I laughed-"You know what…"

"Hmm maybe, but either way you don't need to thank me. Having you here is enough thanks for me."

"Really, because I don't think that is enough of a proper thank-you…" I huskily whispered as I turned in his arms to look into his silver eyes.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"This" I whispered before I captured his lips in an eager kiss and wrapped my hands around his neck.

He returned my actions with just as much need. He pulled me onto him, so I was straddling his lap. I moaned into his mouth as his hands began roaming my backside. He left my lips to trail kisses along my jaw and

neck. I ran my hands through his silky blonde hair, and I couldn't help but smile. I wanted him so bad, I ground my hips into him and heard him growl in response as he grabbed my hips to stop my movements. I

whined in protest.

"Draco, please"

"What, Mione, what do you want?"

"You…please…just more"

"Of course darling…" he huskily responded as he fiercely kissed me once more before he effortlessly stood up and I immediately wrapped my legs around him. He walked us over to the rug in front of the blazing fire,

and he gently laid me on my back beneath him, all the while never releasing my lips. He finally pulled back and looked down into my eyes.

"Hermione, are you sure you want this? I can stop-"

I claimed his luscious lips once more before he could finish his statement. I pulled back and smiled.

He smiled right back and moved to get his wand. I looked up at him confused. He smirked as he whispered a spell, and both our clothes vanished. I gasped at our nudity, but immediately became wet with desire. He

suddenly grabbed my hands and pushed them above my head, once again lowering his mouth to mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his lips left mine to pepper delicate kisses along my jaw.

As he made his way to my collarbone, I moaned as his teeth dug into my flesh.

"Oh Gods…Draco!" I panted and began to wiggle for friction.

He moved so one hand held mine, and began to slither his fingers down my body. I moaned in delight. His lips left a path of fire on his way to my breasts. But before he gave them attention, he looked up at me.

His hand cupped my breast and began to firmly massage it.

"Hermione, you're more beautiful than I've imagined. Your skin is so soft, and your breasts are just magnificent."

I blushed at his words, and he smirked and delved back into my chest. He flicked his tongue over the nipple, to harden the peak. I whimpered as his teeth grazed the areola before closing his mouth over my breast. His other hand left mine, and it went to squeeze my lone breast. His index finger and thumb pinched the nipple, as he bit down on the other breast. I screamed in ecstasy!

"dracoo…OHH YESSS…"

He switched to the other breast to lick, suckle and devour it. I was writhing in pleasure. He suckled until I was grinding against his erection, indicating to move downward. He chuckled at my actions as he began

to kiss and nip at my skin down my torso. My legs left his waist as he slithered down to the apex of my thighs. At this point I was soaking wet. He pried open my legs and rubbed his hands up and down my thighs,

massaging my ass and every inch of skin he could get his hands on. I was in heaven. I hadn't felt this good in so long. Well really I hadn't had sex in over a year-and Ron was never, never like

this…"OHHHHH….nggnh" I moaned as I felt Draco's tongue begin to lick my wet folds. He licked my whole slit then started his assault on my pussy. I was grinding his face, to increase the pleasure. Suddenly I felt his

long finger slide into me and I screamed in bliss. Then his lips left my folds and while he was pumping his finger in and out of me, he looked up at me and smirked…

"Do you like this sweetheart? Tell me…" He questioned as he slowed his pace. I groaned and nearly lost it at his dirty words.

"YESSS! Godss Draco, I love it! I LOVE IT! ---PLEAASEE jussst harderrrr---fastttter, I wanna cum so baddddlly…." I yelled while humping his hand. I couldn't believe we were actually doing this. I didn't think this could

ever happen so fast. But dear merlin- I didn't care. We had too much passion, love, need and ecstasy pent up, to deny this. My thoughts were lost as I felt his mouth once more on my breast, biting down on my

nipple…I cried out in pure bliss as my orgasm hit hard.

I was panting as I looked up at him smirking. "good love?" he chuckled as he gently pulled his fingers out of me and nudged my cheek to kiss my neck.

"Unngh, Draccooo…please…" I whimpered needing him so badly at that exact moment.

I felt him smile into my neck, still planting delicate kisses along my skin, as his hands softly roamed my body. I shivered in delight. "My dearest, tell me first…do you love me?" he whispered in my ear and bit my lobe,

as his hands grasped my hips and he positioned himself at my entrance.

I almost came right there-and he wasn't even doing anything. That question made my brain stop working and let my emotions run wild. And the world be damned if I didn't respond how I truly felt…

"Draco I…." I was panting and my heart was practically beating so fast I could hardly hear anything else…and then I looked into those wonderful grey, bold and spectacular eyes…and saw once again what I had seen

earlier that day. And I knew I couldn't deny our feelings any longer. My love for him was there, but it laid dormant-just waiting for this exact moment…

"Draco I love you…o my do I love you" I whispered to him, almost naturally expressing my affections to him, as if I had told him this a thousand times before. I looked at his reaction and we both glowed and he

immediately thrusted into me. I gasped at his size and how deliciously full he made me feel.

We began to move, but his thrusts were long, slow strokes-in and out and going deeper every time. My hips met each thrust force and desire. Draco lent down once more to fiercely kiss me and as he pulled

back he whispered…"herimoneee…I need you to know how much I love you…and how long I have loved you…" He stated between breaths, all the while still pumping in and out of me. I whimpered at his words,

loving his slow but powerful movements. We never took our eyes off each other.

I couldn't hold it anymore...i needed to reach it…"Dracoo…please faster---I need to cummm…please…godds please!!" I practically sobbed in pleasure.

He quickly responded with faster, powerful thrusts-my hands were clawing everywhere-I tried to grasp something to hold onto, as my orgasm was churning inside me. I looked up at Draco's face, seeing his

determined look and sweat glistening on his forehead. This was heaven…I knew it…because right then my orgasm racked my body and I screamed to the gods!

"DRACCOOo!!!!" I yelled as I clawed his back and moaned into his shoulder. I heard him grunt as he pumped three more times and finally collapsed onto me, whispering my name as he came down from his high. I was crying. I was weeping from the pure passion and love that I had just experienced. I couldn't handle it. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just held Draco tighter, and he did the same. He whispered soothing

things into my ear, as he cradled me in his strong arms, vowing never to let me go.

I wondered to myself as I drifted into darkness...Maybe this Christmas will mean something more and love will appear.

* * *

A/N-Alright I know it has just taken me too long to update. I do apologize, but school has just overwhelmed me. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews and I always appreciate more! Love ya'll!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry it is just taking me so long to update! I'm having a bit of writer's block! But hope this chapter is good for ya'll! Thanks again for all the reviews thus far! Love Ya'll!

a/n-once again i don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 7: _You Put a Spell on Me_

I woke up the next morning, surrounded by the soft white duvet, and was greeted by gentle sunshine, making the room seem whiter from the snow.

I snuggled into the comforter and realized why I felt so good. I looked under the covers and saw my nude body, but with an extra hand around my waist. I gently turned around and met the handsome face of Draco. I smiled when I finally remembered what happened last night, and how beyond spectacular and life-changing our love making was. I still worried though, if his words were true-and if he really did love me. How can less than three days open up a whole new relationship?

I began to close my eyes once more, to savor the moment, and push my thoughts away, when Draco's hand pulled me closer to him.

"Good morning baby…" He whispered as he came to kiss my nose and his hands lavished my naked form. I shivered in delight but still kept my eyes closed pretending to be asleep.

"Hey missy, waaakee up...I know you're awake…I can see your smile" He nudged my cheek with his nose, as he placed more kisses on my face, attempting to awaken me. I giggled as his hands started to tickle my sides, then I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes shot open when he kissed me on my lips. He pulled back and I smiled, but he deviously smirked as he jumped on top of me, and began an assault of tickling me.

"Okay, okay I'm awake!" I let out in between laughs. He just laughed along with me as his strong, rugged hands traveled up and down my body. Once we both calmed down, and our breaths began to even out. I looked up at him hovering above me. His chiseled chest and smooth skin cajoled me to gently trace his muscles with my delicate fingers. All of a sudden I heard him moan before I realized what I was doing. I could feel his hard body, lying atop of me, and his strong, thick member probing between my thighs…he had the same idea I had. I stared into his eyes.

"Draco…I…can you…can I have you again…?" I questioned bashfully, not even thinking of what I just said. His eyes widened then clouded over with lust. He crashed his lips to mine, and I responded instantly. His tongue slithered its way into my mouth, exploring every crevice and surface. His hands found my breasts and began to massage them. His fingers flicked the nipples, and they hardened, almost painfully. I felt the juncture between my legs moisten, and he smiled into our kiss, realizing it too. I moaned as his kisses traveled to my jaw and neck. He sucked harshly on my skin, marking my neck. I whimpered in pleasure, as I began to grind my hips against his firm erection.

"Oh Draco!…please, please, take me!"

He groaned in satisfaction and kissed my lips once more before plunging into my warm, wet sheath, possessing me completely. I cried out in delight as he began to slowly thrust in and out of me. I met his movements and we found a steady rhythm. We kept our eyes open and looked at each other the whole time. He began to speak while my nails raked his up and down his back.

"Hermione, you are such a beautiful, gorgeous creature. Godss! your body, soul and mind have enchanted me… (he whispered while panting) how you have captured my heart so…"

My breath hitched and I was overwhelmed with passion. His words melted my heart, and to be honest made my ego swell…"My love, it is a spell that I have cast upon your heart…does it please you?" I cheekily replied between thrusts and moans. I smirked as he smiled back at me, and I tightened my legs around his waist to bring him deeper. All of a sudden I shifted my weight and pushed him over onto his back. He groaned in surprise, as I lifted my body completely off him, only to swiftly impale myself back onto his throbbing member. I sighed in ecstasy, as he chanted my name over and over again.

His hands grabbed my hips and helped me ride him, tortuously slow; up, down, back and forth. Minutes later, we begged each other's bodies to find our release, and my thrusts went faster as I leaned down to place my hands on his chest, to allow leverage. His head moved up, to suckle my breasts and nipples. I had never felt this good before, he literally was a sex god..and brought out a wanton side in me.

"OHHH fuck! Yesss, ngghh DRACOOO!" I screamed as I came down hard one last time on his strong dick. I felt my walls clench as both our orgasms were triggered simultaneously.

"HERMMIONNEe!" I heard him growl out to the heavens as his lips left my breast to fall back onto the pillow in orgasmic bliss.

I fell forward onto his chest, and began to kiss his neck as his hands gently rubbed my back, while we rode out the waves of our orgasms. As we got our breaths back, I rolled off of him and laid on my side to face him. I smiled as he turned to face me as well.

"Godss…wonderful...amazing, you know that?" He whispered while taking my hand in his and places kisses on it.

I blushed at his words…"thank you" I replied shyly

"And I'm not just talking about the sex." He stated with a chuckle as he dragged me closer to his body.

I giggled into his chest as we just laid there in post-coital heaven.

So that is how we spent the rest of the day, making love in every possible way, as the cold snow fell outside.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Hey guys! So I think I updated quicker this time, lol. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far! You all keep making me want to write! Love ya'll! 3

**Once again, I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bringing Christmas Joy to All the Little Girls and Boys**

After spending the next three days exploring all the wonderful aspects of each other's bodies, it was December 20. Even though we had barely left the bed; leaving only to eat and shower, we decided to venture out and do some more Christmas activities. Draco had said that he had made plans for us today.

We woke up around 9 in the morning, and it was once again snowing outside. Of course I couldn't complain. It looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hermione, are you getting ready?" Draco called to me from the kitchen

I just got out of the shower and was contemplating what to wear. "Draco, where are we going?"

"Love, I can't tell you, it's a surprise, but wear something comfortable."

"Why?"

"You'll see" he said, as I heard him stifle a laugh. I rolled my eyes, but smiled none the less. I was suspicious, but intrigued non-the-less.

So I ended up choosing a crème tank top and a grey sweater, with skinny jeans. I wore black boots. My hair was in loose curls, and I had a cute crème hat to match. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

I was greeted with bagels and fruit. "Hello love" Draco said as he enveloped me in his arms.

"Good morning, I'm starving. You really wore me out." I declared with a sly smile and pecked him on the lips.

"Hmm...Really? Is that a compliment?"

"Maybe…" I replied with a giggle as we finally sat down and began to eat.

"So what exactly are we doing today?" I queried while eating a strawberry

"Well, first we need to go shopping in town and then we will go to the surprise from there" He responded nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes, that didn't answer my question.

"Well, what stores?"

"All sorts, I know I have to do some last minute Christmas shopping, as I'm sure you do too."

"Shit, yes I do, thank you. Our holiday has taken my mind completely away from my friends and family's gifts." I declared as I finished my breakfast. He was finished as well. He got up and cleared the table with his wand, then walked over to me with a wolfish grin. He leaned down by my ear:

"Wasn't that the whole point of this getaway?" he whispered with a nip on my ear. I sighed and nodded in response. "Good, I agree. You ready to go?"

I came out of my daze and got up to collect my coat and purse.

"I'll meet you outside." He announced as he walked out the door. I put on my coat and gloves, making sure I was extra warm. I walked outside and the snow had stopped falling, but there was still a good foot and a half on the ground. I saw Draco in the horse drawn sleigh once again, and I smiled with giddiness as I practically skipped over to him. He hoisted me up into the sleigh and I squealed in surprised. We wrapped ourselves in the blanket and headed for town.

Once we arrived, Draco and I set off to shop through all the unique and diverse stores.

"Alright, how about we separate from here, and I will meet you at the café on 2nd street in about 2 hours?"

"Sounds good to me." I replied

He kissed me and left. I looked to see all the people dressed warmly walking in and out of stores, carrying various packages. I took a nice breath and headed into the first store I saw.

2 hours later I walked into a chic café, with about 15 bags. I had bought everyone gifts and little Christmas trinkets. I found Draco a marvelous present that I couldn't wait to give him on Christmas.

"Hey Hermione, over here!" Draco shouted from the back of the café.

I wobbled over to him, laughing, trying not to hit too many people with my bags, mumbling my apologies as I went. I plopped down in a seat across from him. He chuckled at my current state.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing, I just went shopping, wait where are your bags? Didn't you buy anything?" I questioned while looking around him for any shopping bags.

"Ummm….for being the brightest witch of our age, sometimes I fear your lack of common knowledge." He responded with a laugh, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out miniature bags and boxes. My eyes widened in surprise.

I smacked myself on the forehead, feeling completely stupid. "Well, I didn't think of that. But, wait isn't this a muggle town?"

"It is a mix, but this is a wizard café. So don't worry. Do you want me to do the spell?"

"That would be wonderful, thanks."

He sought out his wand and pointed it at the packages, after whispering an incantation, all the packages shrunk to the size of my palm. I laughed and placed them in my purse.

"So what are we doing next?"

"Well, first I thought we could eat some lunch, and then I will take you to our next stop."

I nodded my head and looked at my menu.

An hour later, after a light lunch, we left the warmth of the café to venture out once again onto the windy, chilly street.

He took my hand in his and led me down the sidewalk. We came to a toy store. I looked over to him and he smiled.

"Draco, what are we doing here? I already got all my nieces and nephews their gifts."

"I'm sure you did, but that's not why we are here. I need your help. I want you to help me pick out lots of toys and other things for any age from newborn to 15. Both boys and girls" He declared while nodding to the cashier as we walked into the store. I looked around and noticed there weren't just muggle toys, but magical ones as well.

"Draco, why are you buying toys? You don't have an alternate life, with a wife and kids do you?" I questioned with a laugh.

"Well sort of…would you believe me if I told you for the past 6 years I have been coming to the local orphanage with hundreds of gifts to the children there. Ms. Nevitt, the head of the orphanage, allows me to come and help out throughout the year. I play with the kids, donate money to help fix up the building, and give the kids new clothes and any other simple necessities. So at Christmas, I dress up as Santa Claus and bring them gifts and I spend the evening with them…" He proclaimed as I stood there gaping at him, wondering where the hell was the Draco I knew.

"Hermione, are you still there? Helllooo..." he questioned as he snapped his fingers in front of my face, trying to bring me out of my shock and surprise. I sobered up immediately

"Are you okay…I mean you think its weird right? A 24 year old helping out kids" He shyly queried me while picking up random toys.

"DRACOO! Of course not, yes, I'm surprised, shocked, I mean, wow. I mean I never thought, you, you of all people would do this. But overall, I think you are the sweetest man I have ever met! I think you might have just pushed Harry out of the category." I declared with a big smile. I went over to him and enveloped him in a hug and kissed him soundly on the lips. He pulled back and grinned.

"Well good, that's what I was hoping for. Put Potter in his place (I smacked his arm when he said this) but that's not why I do it. I want to make their childhoods better than what I had. I want them to feel loved. So that is also why you are coming with me. Would you like to be a cute elf or Mrs. Claus?" He propositioned me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked befuddled

"Well, I told you I dress up as St. Nick, so you must be a part of the fun, but you need to dress the part. So Mrs. Claus or an elf?" he questioned seriously. I still looked at him befuddled.

"Umm, well I guess Mrs. Claus, because you would be having an affair with an elf, if I was one." I responded with a laugh. "So how are we doing this?"

"Well, we will pick out lots of gifts, the toy store will take them over in massive brown sacks, already wrapped, and then we will come in and see the kids. We will take pictures, play and give out gifts." He proclaimed while picking out toys.

"Alright! Then let's get shopping!" I said excitedly.

A while later, we finished shopping. We had picked out things like dolls, trucks, crafts, building blocks, and everything in between. We laughed and fooled around, acting like big kids. We also went and got sweets from the candy store. Then our last stop was a costume shop. Draco helped pick out a very classic but regal Mrs. Claus outfit. I was excited. We used spells to make our hair grey, and give Draco a big white beard. I told him he looked like Dumbledore.

He smugly responded-"I think I'm wayyy hotter than Dumbledore, but hey if you like older men, have it your way" while dawning his infamous cocky smirk. I hit him, hard, on the arm and went to make sure I looked perfect.

I looked at myself and smiled, I had never volunteered like this before. When I would go home for the summers during Hogwarts, I would volunteer at a local hospital, but nothing to this extent. I felt giddy with excitement at helping making these kids happy. I glanced at Draco, who was adjusting his beard in the mirror, I couldn't believe it. I was entranced by him. I didn't know what happened, but I really did love him. He and I always had some kind of relationship through the years; even when we did fight, it was always a battle of the wits. We are intellectual equals, which is what I desired in a man. Even though he was still a jealous, egotistical prat; he was sweet, caring, witty, cute, smart, strong, talented and loving. I know we had our problems during school, but we both came to a truce when we began working together. So I don't know why it took me so long to realize, he was perfect. I just hoped that this would be more than just a holiday romance.

"Darling, are you ready to leave?" I heard him call as I was staring at him.

I shook my head yes as he came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist and looked into my eyes at the mirror. He put his chin on my shoulder and grinned. "You make a wonderful Mrs. Claus. Let's go bring Christmas joy to lots of girls and boys!"

I giggled as he took my hand and led me out of the shop and back to the sleigh. The sleigh was piled with brown sacks filled with toys and other knickknacks. As we got comfortable once again in the sleigh, I noticed we looked like a Christmas picture and once again couldn't help myself from grinning with happiness. I remembered the conversation we had on the first night he brought me here:

_"Hermione, listen. This is not by any means a pity date. This isn't a ploy to get you in bed, or to try and make fun of you…it is simply what I said at dinner. I want to make you happy. I want to see you smile. I want you to actually care when I mess up, so you can yell at me properly! I mean, you have definitely lost your touch these past few months. (I giggled at this, but still held trepidation) Hermione look at me. I am being serious." He whispered as he grabbed both my hands in his._

_"How can I be sure? This just seems to be all too perfect to be real. I mean how is it that you would know that I would love everything you have done for me tonight? This is what fairytales entail. The horse drawn sleigh, I mean next thing I know, Santa is going to come flying in on Rudolph…" I stated with anxiousness, but still tightened my grasp on his hands. He chuckled at my last statement._

_"Hermione, I don't think I could get Santa here to prove this is real, but maybe this would help."_

_Before I could say anything his lips came crashing down on mine…_

Well I had my Santa. But what I didn't realize is that Draco had more surprises in store for us during this holiday- and it was going to change my life forever.

* * *

A/N- Alright so what did you think? It is a bit of a cliffhanger, and the next chapter will be Hermione and Draco at the orphanage. All reviews are welcome! Love Ya'll!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi Guys! I hope you like this chapter! I am trying to update quicker. I am really getting into writing this story, and I hope you are enjoying it as well. So here it is! reviews are always appreciated! Love Ya'll!

**Once again i do not own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Uncle Draco!**

The sleigh stopped in front of a large home surrounded by snowy fields filled with bare trees; knowing it must look gorgeous in the spring time with blooming flowers and leaves. The house was built of grey stones and dark wood that created gorgeous Victorian style architectures. There was a large wrap around white porch as well. It seemed to be a very old house, but charming none–the-less. I was surprised, because I had to wonder how many children were actually housed here.

"So, this is Hope Cottage. Do you like it?" Draco asked as we stared at the house.

"Oh Draco, it's marvelous. But it seems a tad large to be deemed a cottage, don't you think?" I questioned with a smile while he helped me down from the sleigh.

"Well, it was a cottage before I came. I had made many renovations to make it larger so they could take in more children. Mrs. Nevitt went from providing for only 20 children to now 48. And each one is loved and taken care of unconditionally."

"Draco, it's just brilliant and lovely. So how do we do this?"

"Very simple we go and knock on the door. Most of the children know that it is me playing Santa Clause. But the younger ones love it!" he declared with a laugh.

I nodded in understanding and we walked to the door. Draco had picked up one of the bags and carried it on his shoulder. The rest would be brought in as soon as we were settled with the children. He knocked on the door and I stood beside him trying to lessen my smile. I must have looked like a loon, I was so eager.

The door slowly opened and a little girl, probably 6 years old stood there in a green button up sweater a plaid skirt with red tights, and her hair in braids. Her eyes widened at the sight of Draco and I, and she started to squeal and jump up and down!

"Mrssss. Nevitt! Mrsss. Nevittt! Come here! Pwease hurry! Santa is here! Santa is Here!" the little girl yelled and beckoned us to come in. Draco glanced at me with one of his stunning smiles that made your heart melt. The little girl grabbed our hands and led us into the large foyer.

There was a large Christmas tree in the center. It was decorated with hand-made crafts and ornaments, along with twinkling lights and a large golden angel donned the top of the tree. It was magnificent. All of a sudden I heard the pitter patter of feet and children laughing and running into the hallway. I turned around with Draco, and we were both bombarded with excited kids.

"UNCLE DRACCCOOO!" a little boy exclaimed as he raced into Draco's welcoming arms.

"Hello Johnny! Merry Christmas!" Draco greeted as the child hugged him tightly. I looked at the children who began to enthusiastically surround him. I laughed at his face full of both joy and petrified of being suffocated by so many tiny bodies.

"Okay, okay children, come on, let Uncle Draco up, come on, into the living room and take a seat, let him breath." An older woman commanded as she came down the hall towards us. I observed her appearance as she shooed the rambunctious children into the other room: she was short and looked no older than 60, with short grey curls atop her head. She wore round slim glasses, a bit of blush and light red lipstick. She had a white frilly blouse on, adorned with a small Christmas tree pin over her left breast. And a modest grey skirt that reached a little below her knees, along with flat black mary-janes on her feet, thus completing her outfit. Even though her attire seemed a bit boring, her smile and bright eyes showed she had a loving and caring nature about her. I sensed a positive and calm aura from her. Draco grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the older woman.

"Hello Mrs. Nevitt! Merry Christmas!"

"Oh Draco dear, how nice to see you! And who is the lovely lady you have brought with you?" She questioned with a knowing and devious smile. I obviously knew that she was probably like a second mother to Draco, and on the prowl to find him a proper wife. I giggled.

"This Mrs. Nevitt, is Hermione Granger, she is staying with me over the holidays."

"Oh, the Hermione Granger? Oh my gracious, how wonderful it is to meet you. Draco has said so many great things about you! I am so happy to finally be meeting his girlfriend!"

Draco rolled his eyes. I just smirked and turned my eyes to look at Draco.

"Mrs. Nevitt, you know she is not my girlfriend, please. Why don't we just go and be with the kids."

My heart cringed at his response, but i quickly banished the thought of rejection.

"Oh, of course dearies. Draco why don't you go on ahead and Ms. Granger can come with me to get the refreshments."

Draco squeezed my hand and flashed a smile before leaving us. Before we left the foyer, I heard squeals and giggles of happiness from the other room. I laughed to myself.

"Well, come this way with me. Oh! I just cannot believe he finally brought you…so how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. It is truly amazing here. I admire you for taking care of all these children. It seems like they are in such a loving environment."

"Oh, well we try. I have a few other helpers come in during the week. Sometimes I feel like the old woman who lived in the shoe. But I do love being with the children." She stated with a laugh as she began to get out plates of cookies and other Christmas treats.

"Do you have any family or children of your own?" I questioned.

"Oh no, I was never able to have children, and my husband died years ago."

"Forgive me, I'm so sorry."

"Dearie, please, don't worry. That's why I took over this place 25 years ago. These children have become my family. So, are you married or have a boyfriend?"

I giggled in embarrassment "Ummm, no I have never been married. I just got out of a serious relationship around this time last year. So I have been single ever since. But Draco has been keeping me company; he invited me here to spend the holiday with him." I said while getting out milk and cups.

Mrs. Nevitt glowed with hopefulness. "Well that's fantastic news! So how is your relationship with our dear Draco?" she nosily questioned me, like a mother would. I laughed.

"Oh, well, we have been working together for five years. But we went to Hogwarts, and we were not friends at all. But we both changed during the war, and I think we both grew up a lot, especially Draco. He is very charming and intelligent, which is why I love to be around him. Of course he can be a prat, but what man isn't." I declared with a big grin.

"I hear you; I think men are all wired to have some flaws. But so you like him, no?"

"Well of course, but I mean I don't know where our relationship stands now. I think as long as I have him in my life, I would be content if it was just friendship, but if it would blossom into more, well that would be brilliant."

Mrs. Nevitt was just glowing. She had the largest smile. "Well I must tell you Ms. Granger, he has certainly never stopped talking about you since I first inquired about his personal life. I have to say I think you have captured his heart, please don't let him get away. Now come on then, dear, let's get out there before the kids eat him alive."

We both laughed as we walked back down the hallway, carrying refreshments.

I thought to myself. 'Wow! So he really does love me. This is amazing. I can't believe he has been talking about me all of these years, I wonder why he didn't say anything? Oh-Duh!-Ron. So now, it can be just us. Oh this is amazing. I can't wait to get him alone'

We walked into the living room, where another massive, decorated tree stood in the middle of the room. Draco had been sitting on a large chair with the kids all around him. He was already giving out gifts and they were giggling and smiling with happiness.

"Oh Draco! You started without us, shame on you." Mrs. Nevitt playfully scolded him as she put down the plates on the coffee table.

"Sorry Mrs. Nevitt, you know how I am, just a big softie."

I snorted, once again wondering who the hell had replaced Draco. Both Draco and Mrs. Nevitt turned to me; I started to cough to hide my outburst. Though, Draco smirked at me, with a knowing glint in his eyes. Oh, I knew I was in for it when we got home.

"Well then, let's all sit down and see what Santa and Mrs. Clause have brought for you all."

I sat down on a chair next to Draco and began to hand out gifts. A little boy, about 4 came up to me and raised his hands up. I knew he wanted to be held, so I picked him up and sat him on my lap. I smiled down at him and he grinned as he nuzzled into my lap.

"And what's your name sweetie and how old are you?" I questioned him.

"My name is Derek, I is 4. I like your dress. You are pretty!" he declared as he grabbed my hand and played with it.

"Well, Derek aren't you just the little charmer." I retorted as I played with his hand as well, adoring how gentle and sweet he was. I told myself though not to get too attached.

"Mrs. Clause, would you like to give Derek his gift?" Draco queried as he looked at both of us. Derek sat up straight away and got excited. I giggled.

"Of course." I retrieved the package from Draco's hands and gave it to Derek.

He squealed and ripped the paper open. It was a big box filled with four individual gifts. The first was a child's broom. (I rolled my eyes, typical-but smiled anyway) The next was a muggle game, Mystery Match. (I definitely thought this was great, educational but fun.) The third gift was a matching scarf and gloves. They were green with snowmen on them. Then the last gift was a stuffed puppy dog. It was a light brown color and had a green collar. (It was so simple I thought, so I wondered) then all of a sudden it barked. Though not the annoying way muggle stuffed toys did, but it this one sounded real. Then I saw the dog jump off our laps and start running around and playing. I looked at Draco, furious that he had gotten a real dog for him. It would be too much to take care of, especially in an orphanage.

Draco noticed my look. "Don't worry, love. It is magic. The dog acts real, but doesn't have any of the issues a real dog does-bathroom, feeding, etc. It just likes to play, learn tricks and sleep with the child. I think Derek likes it."

I noticed Derek had jumped off my lap and ran to find the puppy. He was laughing and chasing it. I smiled and held Draco's hand. The rest of the afternoon was spent with all of the children. There was so much wrapping paper, empty boxes and toys galore. There were magical airplanes flying, trucks and trains whizzing across the floor, small animals dancing around, and muggle barbies and dolls being played with by the girls. The greatest thing was seeing all of the children so happy. And when I looked at Draco on the floor playing with the children; helping them learn to fly a broom (even though it only went a few inches off the ground), or putting together a craft or game, I just wanted to cry with joy. He seemed truly at ease and cheerful. I had never seen this side of Draco, and I definitely loved it. I wondered if he wanted children, or even if he planned on getting married. These were more questions I stored in the back of my mind for later. So I spent the rest of the evening playing with the children and enjoyed myself immensely.

Around 8'oclock, all of the children were tucked into bed and it was time for Draco and I to say goodbye. We had tea with Mrs. Nevitt and she had given us her praise and thanks over and over again to us.

"Mrs. Nevitt, no need to thank, you know I love doing this. I am just glad I can use my money to bring happiness to others, especially the children, who don't have families of their own. Anyways, we should be thanking you, for letting us come in and share this with all of you. I hope you have a truly wonderful Christmas. Oh and here is a gift just for you." Draco proclaimed with a hearty smile. Mrs. Nevitt blushed and tried to refuse the gift, saying it was unnecessary.

"Nonsense, you deserve it. It's Christmas after all. So I will see you around the beginning of February?"

"Oh of course, and thank you again. Ms. Granger it was a tremendous pleasure to meet you and a joy to have you around the children. They truly took a liking to you; I think they might have enjoyed you more than Draco. (We all laughed) But please do come back."

I gave her a loving hug. And she whispered in my ear "Good luck darling, I know it will work out between you two. Happy Christmas." She kissed my cheek and squeezed my hands.

"Hermione, why don't you go and meet me in the sleigh? I will be right out." Draco said to me.

I nodded, waved again and left the house.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

**I looked at Mrs. Nevitt, waiting for her opinion on Hermione.**

**"Draco, don't let her go. She loves you, I know it. She truly is the one for you. I can feel it. You need to make sure you take care of her." Mrs. Nevitt declared as she came to hug me tightly. She was like a second mother to me, and I trusted her intuition and advice.**

**I nodded my head. "I know, I won't. I really do love her. I just hope she feels the same. I want this to be forever. I want her to know that I am not going to leave her, ever." I said with hope.**

**"I know dear, it will work out, I promise. And when it happens, you come straight to me with the news. You know you are like a son to me. And I would love to have a daughter." She said with tears in her eyes. I smiled**

**"And you are like another mum. But don't worry. And thanks again for letting us come by. I enjoyed the kids as usual. There are more gifts coming, but they will be here on Christmas morning. They are from the ministry, my mum, and others in the village. So I am going to run, don't want Hermione to freeze out there." I stated with a kiss on her cheek and another hug.**

**"Alright. I will see you in February. Good luck with her and Happy Christmas. Thanks again dear."**

**I waved and walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind me. I walked out front to see Hermione tucked in the sleigh looking wonderful. I realized it began to snow again. I smiled like a little boy and ran to the sleigh. I don't know if I can wait till Christmas to give her the gift.**

* * *

A/n: So what did you think? It's another cliff-hanger and i think you guys will love the next chapter! Reviews are always welcome and thanks to all those who have already reviewed! Love Ya'll! 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Maybe This Christmas Chapter 10: Naughty and Nice List**

A/N- So here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please review! Love Ya'll

**As usual I don't own anything**

* * *

I sat and waited in the sleigh wondering what to say when Draco came back. I had so much on my mind that it was literally driving me insane…I just want to make sure this is real. I want him-I love him-Oh My! _I love __him! I really, really love him!_ Even though I had confessed it to him during our passionate coupling, it seemed so much more definite now. I thought with shock, but I knew it was good. Even just thinking about_ Love_and _Draco _in the same sentence made my body tingle and my heart swell…goodness I sound like a romance novel. I was taken out of my thoughts as I felt a snowflake fall on my nose and I realized it began to snow,but this time the sky seemed to predict that a heavy snow storm was on its way.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Draco called as he ran up to me in the sleigh.

I turned to see his smiling face as he jumped into the sleigh with me. And before I knew it I was in his arms being thoroughly and fervently kissed. He finally pulled away as we both took large breaths to calm down our racing hearts.

He put his forehead against mine and just stared into my eyes. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you…thank you so much for coming with me. You don't know how much it means to me." He stated, giving me simple pecks on the lips in between every word.

"Draco! Oh it was my pleasure, I should be thanking you. But before we talk anymore, I think we should head home. It seems like there is going to be a ghastly snow storm. And I don't want to be stuck out here…when we could be home cuddled up together in front of the fire." I whispered as I moved closer to his side as he smirked at me and grabbed the reins. I leaned in to kiss him and he moved in expecting…then I quickly kissed his cheek and moved away giggling. He immediately laughed and the horses began to move.

Draco then grabbed me with his arm around my waist and dragged me to his side. "You just wait my dear, you just wait." He whispered in my ear with a nip on my earlobe. My body shivered with excitement. And I smiled as I cuddled closer to his body.

The snow began to fall in heavy sheets. It was getting harder to see the paths to get back to the house. But after about an hour and very strong heating charms, we finally made it home.

"Oh my goodness and Derek was just the sweetest thing-oh I loved that they were so happy and excited to see us and get gifts. This really did make my holiday Draco." I laughed as we got into the house. We had talked about the entire evening on the way home and while walking up to the house. I then realized that I should probably ask those big questions.

"I know, he has been there since I started visiting, he's a cute little guy isn't he?" Draco questioned me with a smile as he led me into the house. I nodded in response.

"Dra-" I began before Draco jumped in with an excited thought. I laughed.

"Hermione! You still have your gifts right? I think we should un-shrink them and put them under the tree-Yeah?" he questioned me as he took his gifts and wand out of his pocket. I did the same and we laid them on the floor. Draco stated the spell, and all of the boxes and bags grew to their original size.

"Well, good. Now that 's taken care of, I think we should go get changed" I offered while looking down at my costume. Draco had taken off the spells for his beard and my hair when we left the orphanage, but now I dying to get into regular clothes.

"yeah that sounds great, but one question…where did you put your wand? I know that costume has no pockets…" He slyly queried while walking towards me. I smirked as he stood in front of me and grabbed my waist.

I kissed him sweetly and whispered against his lips…"Wouldn't you like to know?" his eyes grew wide at my response and I giggled-then I hastily removed myself from his body and ran up the stairs.

"You Little MINX! Get back here!" He yelled with a smirk as he came chasing after me. I squealed and ran into the bedroom and before I could close the door-he busted threw and grabbed me. He swung me over his shoulder and smacked my bum.

"DRACOOO! Put me down!" I squealed as he took me to the closet. He just laughed in response.

"Oh No, my darling, you said you wanted to get changed, yes?"

"Yes, but how can I when I'm hiked over your shoulder?" I queried with a smile.

All of a sudden I was let down to stand on the floor. We were in the closet and I was standing in front of him. He smirked and I just giggled.

"Alright, can you leave so I can change?" I directed. He pulled me against his chest and I sucked in my breath in surprise. He smirked and leaned down and barely a centimeter from my lips he whispered,

"_No_-now why would I want to do that?"

Then before I could respond he captured my plump lips in a heated kiss. His hands began to roam my body, looking for a way to remove my dress. I smiled into the kiss realizing what he wanted. He retreated from my mouth leaving me to whine in protest.

"Oh-don't worry baby, we are far from done.-now how the bloody hell do you get this damn thing off!" He growled as he began searching for a zipper or button to the costume, all the while kissing my exposed skin of my neck and jaw. I giggled at his struggle, and then heard a groan and a rip. I gasped as his eyes stared hungrily at my scantily clad body. I looked at his hands filled with the red material shredded. He looked up at me with dark lust in his eyes. He smirked and lunged at me. I moaned at his kisses and touches. This time was all about passion and intensity. It was about feeling each other's body in any shape and form we could. He hauled me into his arms and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us out of the closet and pushed me up against the nearest wall. I gasped into his mouth as the cold wall hit my bare back.

"Are you okay?" He questioned as he released my lips. I nodded and began pulling at his robes to feel his bare skin. I laughed at our costumes.

"Isn't a bit wrong for us to be representing the epitome of virtue and goodness, but we are going at it like primitive animals?" I queried with a giggle as I finally got his jacket unbuttoned. He chuckled and nodded his head as he sucked on my collarbone.

"Yes, but soon we won't be wearing the costumes…plus I guess I will just have to put you on my naughty list…"he stated against my skin. I moaned at his words and felt my panties become soaked from anticipation. I wanted to feel all of him even more, but I couldn't reach his pants in our position.

"DRacccoo! I can't get you… I need to feel you!" I whined as I grinded against him, showing my urgency.

He smirked "Well someone is in a hurry…all good comes to those who wait…and if you aren't a good girl...I will have to give you coal for Christmas." He declared as he dropped me onto the bed.

I laughed as my hands worked hastily at his belt and pants…"Yeah, you better give me something…though I doubt it will be coal, Mr. Clause."

Pretty soon, he was left in his boxes and I in my red knickers and bra.

"I have to say, you always did look positively delicious in red…but maybe later we should try green?" He stated with a sexy grin. I giggled as he climbed on top of me.

"Hmm…we'll see." I whispered cheekily as I leaned up to kiss him heatedly. His rough hands began to roam my body. He left my mouth to kiss downwards. "Dracooo…" I moaned as his hot lips traveled to my breasts. He tugged down the left cup of my bra, just to pull out my breast. I gasped in surprise as he clamped his teeth over my nipple. I began to grind on his growing member, just anticipating having him inside me again.

Pretty soon, my bra was off along with my panties, and his boxers were immediately disposed of. Once again, we were both ready for each other. Our heavy panting could be heard throughout the house.

"Hermione…" he whispered in my ear as his fingers fiddled with my pussy. I whimpered at his actions, wanting more. "Your body…why can't I ever have enough of you…" he queried as he inserted a long finger inside me. I arched my back instinctively as he began to pump in and out of me. His mouth suckled my breasts as if he were a child feeding. I couldn't help but moan as I ran my fingers through his silky blonde locks, trying to get his head closer to my chest.

"OHHH! Drayyyyy!" I screamed as I came quickly. His mouth immediately left my breasts and latched onto my pussy to suck all of my cum…

"Baby, soo sweet and tangy…" He stated as he finished licking me and traveled up to capture my mouth in an erotic kiss. I could taste myself on his lips and loved it. I got impatient then, wanting more.

He pulled away from my lips and I gasped as he positioned himself between my legs. He brought one of my legs to rest on his shoulder and the other around his waist. He slowly sunk in to my wet heat and we both moaned at the connection. He immediately grabbed my hand and held it as he thrusted slowly in and out of me. My other hand grabbed the headboard to allow some more leverage, enabling me to keep our steady pace of slow, but powerful thrusts. He pushed in and out of me, going so deep- pushing my body into the mattress and stretching my body and limbs to the max. And damn it was unbelievable and beyond amazing.

I tilted me head back against the pillow as his thrusts sped up and I clenched his hand harder, loving the feel of his strong dick inside of me.

"OHH FUCk…yesss..ngh..yeah..yeah..dracoo" I moaned as my head thrashed back and forth. I saw him smirk as his hand left mine to hold up the leg on my shoulder, and his other grabbed my thigh around his waist. He nipped, bit and kissed my ankle. His grip was tight and he immediately sped up as his thrusts became deeper and faster! I began screaming in both pain and pleasure.

I looked into his eyes as the sweat dripped from his body and mixed with mine. I could feel my stomach tighten as my orgasm neared,

"Are (pant) are you (growl) are you close, baby?" he questioned while tightening his grip and pounding into me…I could only nod in response…

"Goood…" He started when all of a sudden he stopped and pulled out of me.

I screamed at the loss, and it almost hurt to be so close and be denied of the intense pleasure. My body shook in anger as I glared at him. He just smirked as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me up to roughly kiss me. I moaned into the kiss and we broke apart. My eyes looked at him wondering what he was doing…

"Don't worry, sweetheart…turn around and get down on your hands and knees…I wanna keep this going…I am going to tire you out, love…is that okay?" he huskily questioned as he helped me into our new position. I was so sensitive that the slightest movements between my thighs, sent shocks throughout my body, making me cry out in pleasure. I was facing the end of the bed and I grabbed the footboard, ready for more. I felt his strong, large hands grab my hips and he penetrated me immediately. In this position he could go so deep and he instantly hit my g-spot. I cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh SHIT! Mia! Godss…so fucking sweet…your pussy, so tight and wet. I love it…I love you...I love you!" I heard him growl as he pounded into me harder making me lunge forward and grip the bed tighter. I began to thrust harder back against his hips, responding to his words-which made my heart swell and the pleasure grow into an intense orgasm. The bed began to shake and all I could do was moan and yell in bliss.

"faster…harder…Dracooo…almost…there…" I got out between pants. His grip tightened on one hip as his other hand left to rub and pinch my breasts…I copied his movements and his hand then moved down to my clit and began to rub viciously…

His ministrations made me cum in seconds…my orgasm was so enormous that I didn't even make a sound. My mouth made the shape of an O and I gripped the footboard as hard as I could.

I heard Draco growl as my pussy clamped down on his dick. He kept thrusting in and out of me, making our pleasure last a little longer. After a few minutes of slowing down and our breaths evening out, and our orgasms released, he slumped over my back and I didn't have the strength to hold my body up any more. We didn't make a sound for a few minutes; but really I just didn't think we knew what to say after such mind-blowing sex. Until I thought of something he mentioned earlier.

I smirked…"I definitely think that act lands me on the naughty list."

He chuckled and helped me get under the covers with him. He kissed me softly and rubbed my skin in gently patterns. "I think us being on the naughty list, is kind of a good thing." He stated with a smirk.

As we began to doze off…I wanted him to know. "Draco…?"

"Hmm?" he sleepily responded as he pulled my body closer to his.

"I really do love you. I want you to know that...and I also want to know if this is real and you feel the same?"

* * *

A/N- Oooo Cliffhanger…but I'm sure you all know what Draco is going to say, right? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter…and the next one will be up soon. Reviews are always appreciated! And thanks to those loyal readers who have responded already. You make me want to keep writing! Love ya'll!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Alright so here is the next chapter! I hope ya'll like it! By the way, thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys are amazing! Sending my love!

***As usual I do not own anything***

**Chapter 11: Me and You, Just us Two**

* * *

"Umm I don't know…" He stated with an odd look, that I couldn't decipher. I wanted to cry at his response though. So I nodded at him and began to get out of bed, I figured I might as well leave before I made more of an ass out of myself. When I turned from him and sat up, his two strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me back, making me land on top of him.

"Ommph! Merlin! What the hell Draco?" I shouted as tears started running down my face. I sat up and scooted away from him. His face was sullen but he was hiding a smile. He got up and crawled towards me as I tried to hold in my tears, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing and why his was being so confusing. I knew that his declaration of love during sex a few days ago was all a ploy.

His hands cupped my face and his thumbs rubbed my tears away.

"Hermione, look at me."

I couldn't bare it…if I looked into his eyes, I would feel even more rejected and hurt.

"Hermione! Look at me now…please"

I moved my eyes to stare at him. He just smiled at me.

He tilted down and kissed my lips. I sat there in shock, not knowing what to do. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I just wanted to say, the reason I don't know, is because I don't know if I could possibly love you more than I do, and that is a lot. I mean I love you more than the world itself. (I began to sob at his affirmation, and couldn't help but cry in joy and amazement) Don't cry baby, I didn't mean to make you cry." He stated softly, while wiping my tears away. He once again pulled my body against his and lovingly kissed me. That kiss was full of so much love, passion, need and happiness, that I wanted to jump up and down and scream to the world-'I have found the love of my life!'

I retreated from the kiss and gave him a massive grin and he once again pulled me into a hug. We just sat there basking in the glory of our expression of love that we didn't even know that it was 1 in the morning, we were still naked and that the snow storm was still raging on outside. The only thing that mattered was just us two, and our love we finally discovered we had for each other.

* * *

A/N- I know it was short, but trust me I'm working on the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it! See Draco really does love her. Reviews are most appreciated! Love Ya'll


	12. Chapter 12

Maybe This Christmas…

**Chapter 12: Mama's Boy**

A/N-So here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, like I have said, you all keep making me want to write! And don't worry, I am keeping everyone's reviews in mind for when I right the rest of the chapters. So I hope you enjoy this one! Sending my love and praise!

**As usual I do not own anything**

* * *

_**Draco's Point of View:**_

I stood in the bedroom doorway, looking at Hermione laying flat on her stomach. Half of her back was covered with the white sheet, leaving the rest of her bare naked. The snow was still coming down outside, but the reflection of snow made the white and blues of the room look so peaceful. The soft colors enveloped her, making her look angelic. It was 11:00 in the morning. I woke up and couldn't bear to wake her from her delicate slumber. I had definitely tired her out last night. After we seriously and permanently declared our feelings, I made love to her into the early hours of the morning. That is why I am standing here just waiting for her to wake…I had more to tell her.

_**Flash Back**_

**Earlier that morning-9:00 a.m. **

**The ****Noir** **Manor: Bordeaux, France**

I left a note on the pillow for Hermione, telling her I would be back soon. I was going to visit my mother. I flooed into the manor's main sitting room, excited to see her. I had so much to tell her and an important question. I stepped out of the fireplace, wiping off the soot. A house-elf appeared.

"Masst-er Malfoy…how wonderful it is for Pipsy to see you. What can I do for you?" the tiny elf squeaked.

I smiled and knelt down in front of her.

"Well hello Pipsy, I was wondering if you could tell me where my mother is?" I questioned.

She smiled back. "Ohh Mistress Malfoy is in her personal drawing room, attending to party plans. Would you like Pipsy to take you thereee?" Pipsy stuttered and wrung her hands together.

I shook my head and stood up. "No, I can manage. Thank you very much Pipsy for your help. I hope you have a nice day."

"Ohhh…tha-ank you Master Malfoy, Pipsy thanks you." She stated as she left with a pop.

I left with a chuckle and went to find my mother. I forgot how huge this manor was. This made the Malfoy Manor, look like a single-family home. It took me a little while and a lot of doors and stairs to finally find her room.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard my mother call from the other side. Her voice was pleasant but poise. Before my father died, she was only allowed to speak when spoken too-and even then she only said a few miniscule, whispered words. But since his death, her voice was soft and happy…and some times, now you just can't get her to stop talking.

I opened the door to find my mother at her large desk with piles of paper around her. She was leaning over a large stack, of what looked like invitations, with a quill, writing quickly. I cleared my throat to get her attention as I walked in.

She looked up and smiled.

"Dracoo! Oh my darling boy. Come in, come in. What are you doing here, I thought you had work?" She questioned as she enveloped me in a hug and kissed my cheek.

I kissed her cheek and stepped back. She smiled at me and led me to sit down in front of the fireplace with her.

"Pipsy?" My mother called out into the thin air.

With a crack Pipsy appeared. "Mistreess Malfoy…what can Pipsy do for you?" the shy elf queried.

"Pipsy, would you please bring us some tea and pastries. Thank You"

"Right away Ma'am"

A few moments later the house-elf returned with our refreshments. She left with our gratitude and my mother questioned why I had come.

"Well, Draco. So what brings you all the way out here? Is everything alright?" She questioned with a worried look.

"Oh no mother, everything is fine. I just have some news to share…and well…I have a question to ask you." I hesitantly stated as I grabbed a blueberry scone.

"Okay darling, tell me what is on your mind." She said with a smile as she stirred her tea.

"Well alright, so you remember Hermione Granger, right?" I questioned as I folded my hands and leaned forward on my thighs.

"How could I not, she was not only a war heroine, the smartest witch of your age, but she does work with you as well, does she not?"

"Yes…those all describe her. Well, you see, I invited Hermione to stay with me for the holidays, in my cottage in Lancashire."

My mother dropped the scone she was holding onto the floor, her face showed something between shock and delightfulness.

"Mum…?" I hesitantly questioned, fearing she would be upset-or just completely wondering what she was thinking all together.

"Oh! How wonderful! This is just brilliant…so tell me more about Ms. Granger. Is she seeing someone…?"

For the next hour I preceded to tell her all about Hermione and the past year; what had happened with the Weasel, and how now…we just sort of…

"And see now, I can finally show my emotions to her. Show her I really love her." I finally declared, with happy breath.

I don't think I have ever seen my mother at loss for words. She sat there with her mouth opened gaping like a fish.

And before I could speak another word, she stood up and started squealing in joy. I started laughing at the site, of my prim and proper mother, jumping up and down because her son found his true love. She darted over to me and enveloped my in a warm hug.

"Oh my darling boy is in Love!"

"Yes mum, I believe I have found the love of my life in Hermione. She and I just click. We both have the same interests, are intelligent, we can fight with each other- but laugh it off later. She is stubborn and kind. She cares for her family and friends. She is brave and noble. She has the most amazing laugh too. She giggles and scrunches her nose. I just love her, all of her, her flaws and perfections. I know I have for a long time. I had felt something…even during Hogwarts. But my feelings grew stronger while working together." I said with a smile.

"Draco. This is just marvelous news. Have you talked to her about these feelings?"

"Yes. And she said she loved me too. And we both agreed that this is not just a fling…and well that's why I am here. I was wondering…"

"You want the family engagement ring?" She said, finishing my sentence with a large grin.

I nodded sheepishly, not really knowing how she would react to this whole idea. Especially since she had only met Hermione a few times.

"Yes…I mean is that okay? I know you don't know her very well…and she is not a pureblood…but I love her mother…I love her so much…and it's weird, because I never thought I would be able to love anyone."

"Oh, my sweet boy. Of course it's alright. You know it was your father and the Dark Lord that believed in those horrid ideals. And don't say things like 'you won't ever love.' That is bullocks. Don't worry dear; mama will take care of everything. Let me run upstairs and grab my jewelry box.

My mother returned minutes later and she came to sit by me. She was holding what looked like a tiny treasure chest. She opened it, and I looked inside. I was very surprised to find it was enhanced with magic, allowing the trunk to hold various items. My mother had so many different jewels, rings, necklaces, tiaras and earrings, that my guess she was giving the Queen of England a run for her money. She looked through numerous draws…until she realized she had been looking in all the wrong places.

"Ugh…you think for having this box for all these years, I would remember where I placed things." She stated frustrated as she finally opened a secret clasp on the inside of the lid. I chuckled at my mother. She finally found it. A ring box came out of its hiding place. My mother delicately picked it up and placed the jewelry box on the table.

"Here we are Draco. (She sat closer to me and opened the small emerald velvet box.) This has been passed down for almost one hundred generations. Each new Lady Malfoy has been presented with it, by a Lord Malfoy." She stated with a grand smile, being proud to give me this, even though she had fallen out of love with my father long ago.

I delicately took the ring from her fingers. I inspected it in detail. Finding the ring to be made of white gold, had a princess cut 2.5 carat diamond and the band was encrusted with smaller diamonds. It was gorgeous, but not over the top. Just perfect for Hermione: innocent and brilliant, all at the same time.

"So what do you think?" My mother questioned.

"I think it is perfect, it will look wonderful on her. Thank you mother, you have no idea how much this means to me." I said as I hugged her. I placed the ring back, securely in the box and tucked it away in my coat pocket.

"Sooo…when are you going to propose? Do I even get to see her again before hand? Do her parents know? Draco have you ever met her parents? OH my! This is happening so fast." My mother questioned and bantered quickly and nervously.

I chuckled at my mother's frantic questions, but saw her joyful expression. I was her only son, and I knew she just wanted me to be happy.

"Okay Mum, calm down. I was thinking of taking Hermione to the New Year's Eve ball that you have planned. Maybe you would like us to come over the night before, so you and her can talk..and do whatever girls do, then we will go home after the party. And I plan on asking her the following morning. But I will let Hermione tell you all the details when it happens. But mother, you have to swear not to tell anyone about this. No-one. We haven't even talked to our friends yet."

She nodded her head in response as she sat there excited about the news.

"Oh and yes I have met her parents numerous times. I have gone home with her on occasions, just to meet her folks." I affirmed with a smile. "And I know her dad likes me." I proclaimed with a smirk. I looked at the clock above the fireplace and realized it was almost 10:45. I wanted to get home before she awoke, so I could get brunch ready for us.

"Well this is fantastic. I am so beyond elated for you and Hermione. She will make a wonderful daughter."

'Thanks mum, now I have to run. She is still sleeping. But thank you again mum, for everything." I said as I hugged her close.

She kissed my cheek "Oh hush, that's what a mother is for. I love you. Tell Hermione hello and I will see you both on December 31."

"Okay Mum, love you too. Bye" I said as I left the room to travel to the sitting room.

I realized that the goofy smile plastered on my face will have to die down soon, otherwise Hermione will think something is up, I thought to myself as I chuckled and flooed home.

_**End of Flash Back**_

I smiled at the thought of what had just occurred in the past 2 hours. Suddenly I heard her begin to stir. I quickly went into the closet and hid the ring. I stripped down to my boxers and quietly made my way to the bed. Her breathing was still even. Her skin looked so soft and pretty. Her hair was a sexy mess and I gently ran my finger up her back and swept her hair to one side.

I climbed onto the bed as easily as I could, trying not awaken her. I straddled her back, making sure to not actually touch her body with mine. I leaned down and began places sweet kisses all over her skin, starting at her neck and making my way to her lower back. I heard her moan and she started to squirm. I had to stifle my laugh. I started to tenderly massage her back when I heard her moan…

"Dracoo?" She whispered.

I kept massaging and kissing her as she laid there. "I'm right here baby, I 'm right here." I whispered into her ear with a smile.

* * *

A/N- Okay So what did you think? Was it good? I figured after the last, slightly over emotional chapter, this one needed to be really different. So please review and let me know what you think. Love Ya'll!


	13. Chapter 13

Maybe This Christmas

**Chapter 13: Good Morning Sunshine!**

A/N- Alright here we go…hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you all for reviewing! Love Ya'll

**As Usual I do not own anything**

* * *

I woke up in a daze. My eyelids fluttered open, and I was met with the room being too bright. I immediately closed them, attempting to go back to sleep. Draco had worn me out…but I couldn't be happier (even if it did mean that I couldn't walk for a week). I moved my body, trying to find another comfortable position. I stilled once more and dozed off, but then I felt the bed shift and sensed something hovering over me. I laid there still wondering as a finger traced up and down my back, moving my messy hair away. I shivered in pleasure. All of a sudden soft, wet lips came in contact with my back. I smiled and couldn't contain my moan.

"Dracoo?" I attempted to question through my moans.

"I'm right here baby, I'm right here." Draco whispered in my ear as he kissed my sensitive skin behind it. I started to squirm and moan in appreciation of his attentiveness…but after a few minutes I was ready to kiss my man and pay him the same attention.

"Dracooo…I see you are happy this morning…?" I questioned as I turned my head to the side and smiled as I let him continue his ministrations.

He chuckled against my skin and finally gently tugged my body over and I ended up laying flat of my back with Draco straddling me. I looked up at him to see his bright dazzling smile. I grinned in return. I leaned up on my elbows to get close enough to capture his mouth in a hungry kiss.

But alas, he was too far, as I struggled to reach his mouth, he heartedly laughed at my failing attempts. I whined and fell back down onto the pillow, childishly pulling the blanket up and over my head.

"Hey, come out Granger…come on don't make me come in there…" Draco playfully commanded. I grunted in return. Before I knew it, I felt the bed lighten and I assumed Draco gave up and left the room.

All of a sudden the sheets were ripped from my hands and I was completely exposed. I looked at Draco, shocked at his actions. He had that damn smirk on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him and started to shift away from him.

"Ha-Ha! Oh no you don't! Come here little girl!" Draco announced and before I knew it he jumped on top of me and I squealed in surprise Laughing, I tried to scramble away, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the bed and he flattened my body with his. I huffed in defeat.

"Draco! Get off of me." I tried to yell, but giggled.

"Don't you want something first?" He sweetly asked as he looked me in the eyes. I smiled knowing it was a kiss. I nodded response.

"Uh-uh, and what would that be." He pressed on

I leaned up into his ear and whispered.

"Umm…I would like you to get off me so I can go to the bathroom and pee!" I shouted with a laugh as his face turned to shock and jumped off of me. I laughed and ran into the bathroom completely forgetting I was only in a pair of boy-short panties.

I laughed when I shut the door hearing him groan in defeat. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I hadn't really dissected myself since I had gotten here. But upon further inspection of my body and skin, I seemed to have a healthy glow about me. I smiled. I was truly happy. I was in love with a man, I could see spending the rest of my life with (and not just at work) and I felt new and fresh here. Spending all this time with Draco made me feel so spoiled and I adored it.

I snapped out of my self-praise and began to brush my teeth. I then looked at my make-up smeared face and scary hair, and decided a quick shower was in need, before going back out there to worship my love's body. I turned on the shower and waited for the temperature to even. I got a towel from the linen closet than heard a knock on the door. I smiled.

"yes?" I called through the door.

"Can I come in?"

"maybe…why?"

"Well…if you were…um…done your whatever…you were doing…then I was hoping to join you for a shower." He stuttered.

I stifled a laugh at his awkwardness because of the peeing thing. Merlin…laugh a little.

"Mhhmm…and what is it that I get for letting you in?" I contemplated as I got an extra towel out for Draco.

"I will make brunch when we are done" I heard him state on the other side of the door.

I unlocked the door and opened it up wide to see his sheepish face. I smiled and he lunged forward to engulf me in my much awaited morning kiss.

I pulled him into the bathroom and he kicked the door shut. We hurriedly shed the little of the clothes we had on.

We climbed into the shower and he brought me under the water with him. Holding, kissing and touching every inch of me he could reach.

"Draco…Draco…we need to shower…I'm hungry" I panted between kisses, even though my skin was tingling from his caresses.

I felt him smirk against my neck as his kisses slowed down to delicate pecks and his hands just softly massaged my body. I giggled at the quick change.

"Sorry darling…you just get me so…so fast…" He stated as he kissed my lips.

I smiled as I retreated "I know. After last night…I'm surprised I can still stand." I giggled.

"Well then my love, I am going to take care of you this morning." He announced as he turned me away from him and grabbed the shampoo.

"Draco…you don't have too-"

"Shhh…I want to."

I blushed at his thoughtful and selfless actions. I then moaned as I felt his strong large hands lather shampoo in my hair. He massaged my scalp and rinsed the soap out. I leaned against his back. Because he was still a good 5 inches taller than me…so he could keep on with his ministrations. He gently rubbed conditioner in my hair, making the natural curl soft and tame. He then rinsed my hair and kept playing with it. I sighed in joy.

I turned around and kissed his wet mouth. I could taste the shower water and his minty breath. I moaned and he pulled away. I whined in protest but he smirked down at me. I grabbed the shampoo and proceeded to do the same thing he had done for me. I washed his hair the best I could while standing on my tiptoes…he chuckled and finally finished for me. I giggled realizing I could definitely wash him though; I could surely reach….well other places.

I smiled coyly at him as I grabbed the soap bar and wash cloth. He smirked knowingly.

"You are a very dirty boy, …I'm going to have to get you nice and clean." I declared with a sultry voice. He wolfishly smiled as I backed him into the shower wall. It was a tight fit in the shower as it was. I lathered the washcloth with the soap and began to scrub him sensually. I massaged his skin, scraping my nails against his skin at times, to heighten his pleasure. I kissed all over. With the water still cascading down upon us, I lowered myself to my knees.

"Loveee-you…you don't hav-"Draco stuttered as I began to kiss his semi-erect cock.

I looked up at him behind hooded lashes. "Shhh…I want to" I whispered his earlier words.

I grabbed the base of his shaft and squeezed it gently. I heard him grunt as I began to pump his dick. I leaned forward and licked his whole length with my tongue. He moaned and I immediately took him in my mouth. I sucked him back as far as his long dick would go.

"Oh FUCK…Mia! Damn…yessss" Draco hissed as his hands massaged my scalp. I swirled my tongue around his cock, slightly grazing my teeth against the sensitive skin. I felt him shiver in excitement. "Yesss…yesss…soo good…baby…don't stop…please!" He kept repeating. I hummed around him and began to fondle his balls. I traced them in a figure eight, going back and forth, squeezing now and then. His hands grabbed my hair tighter, and I could tell he was going to cum.

I picked up the pace and bobbed my head back and forth. Sucking him hard and stroking any sensitive part of him I could. I could feel him tensing as he started to thrust his hips towards me. I sucked faster and with one final squeeze he exploded into my mouth.

"UGHHH….FUCK! Yesss…fuck Yes!" Draco growled as I swallowed all he had to give. I finally released his cock with a pop and I kissed the tip and gave one final gentle squeeze with my hand. I looked up at him as I carefully stood up. His head had fallen against the shower wall, and he was panting heavily with his eyes closed. I grinned in triumph.

I kissed his lips sweetly and he responded by pulling me towards him and fervently kissing me back. I moaned as his tongue made its way into my mouth. We finally broke apart panting, trying to calm down. We could feel the shower water start to get cold. So we finished washing and Draco turned off the water. He got out first and put a towel around himself. He turned to me holding a large white towel open for me. I carefully stepped out of the shower and he engulfed me in his arms.

We stood there for a minute, just holding one another. I started to shiver. He chuckled and began to dry me off. Still touching every single crevice he could.

I whimpered as he dried my thighs, wanting so badly to have him ravish me, but my stomach was demanding otherwise. We hadn't eaten since 8:30 the night before. So I was really starving.

"Draco…don't tease me." I whined as he smirked and finally wrapped the towel around my body and began to dry himself off.

"Okay, love. You ready to get dressed and get something to eat?" He questioned as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the bathroom. I nodded vigorously with a wide grin.

We decided that we would just lounge around the house again. So I opted for a baby blue cotton chemise and a knee length cashmere robe. Comfortable but very flirtatious. I fried my hair and let it fall in soft curls, then went downstairs to where Draco was making brunch.

"Hey there." I said with a smile as I hoped up on the counter next to him as he was making French toast. He grinned and leaned in to peck me on the lips.

"By the way, Draco, where did you go this morning?" I slyly questioned him.

He chuckled and shook his head as he placed the finished toast on a plate. "Wouldn't you like to know…?"

* * *

A/N- Alright guys I hope you liked it! Please review~Thanks To all of those awesome readers who have already reviewed! Love ya'll!


	14. Chapter 14

**Maybe This Christmas **

**Chapter 14: The Way You Make Me Feel **

A/N- Alright here we go…hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you all for reviewing! Love Ya'll

**As Usual I do not own anything**

Song: "Maybe This Christmas" by Ron Sexsmith

Recap:

_"By the way, Draco, where did you go this morning?" I slyly questioned him._

_He chuckled and shook his head as he placed the finished toast on a plate. "Wouldn't you like to know…?"_

_

* * *

_

"Dracooo!" I whined as he finished fixing breakfast. He chuckled as he put tea, the French toast, and fresh berries on a tray.

He turned around and came over to stand in between my legs as I sat on the counter pouting.

"Why is it such a secret…were you with another woman?" I playfully queried. He smirked.

"Actually yes…yes I was." He calmly stated. My mouth dropped…I took my hand and punched him in the arm, hard.

"Hey! No hitting! I was with my mother! Okay…" He responded while laughing and tending to his arm. I hit him again, except on the other arm.

"That. Is. Not. Funny." I hissed and turned my head to grab a strawberry off the tray. I heard his chuckles soften as his large hands cupped my face and turned me back to look at him directly. The strawberry slice was near my mouth…but before I could eat it…Draco leaned down and captured the strawberry between his lips. As he engulfed the slice, his mouth remained around the tip of my fingers to suck the berry juice…and successfully made me flush. I couldn't suppress a tiny whimper of want. My eyes, full of lust, couldn't stop staring at his luscious lips, suckling at my fingers and his tongue darting in and out, as my panties became involuntarily wet with desire.

At the sound of my moan he glanced up at me and smirked as he teasingly removed his mouth from my fingers. I whimpered at the loss. He turned my hand and gently kissed my wrist. I shivered in response.

"Dracoo.." I sighed as he stood up straight and smiled at me.

"Stay here. I am going to bring breakfast upstairs, and we will eat in bed. I'll be right back, love."

"Mm'k" I stated dreamily as I watched him levitate the tray and leave the kitchen.

'God…I am in love with this man. How is it that he can make me melt so easily? But he sure isn't getting away with not talking about why he was with his mum this morning…' I thought to myself as I looked up to see Draco walk back into the kitchen. He had a mischievous smile on his face as he came over and stood in front of me.

"Ready to eat?" he questioned me.

I nodded in response when he quickly scooped me into his arms, bridal style. I squealed in surprise.

"Draco! Put me down!" I yelled playfully. He shook his head and kissed my forehead as he led us out of the kitchen.

"Nope…come on…no struggling miss." He chuckled

He walked us up the stairs with ease; he seemed as if I didn't way an ounce. We finally made it to the bedroom, a calm aura still being held in the room. The snow was still coming down outside. I sighed and smiled in content. The breakfast tray was hovering over the bed, waiting for us.

I looked up at Draco. "I love you, I really do." I whispered. He gave me a soft kiss on my forehead and gently deposited me on the floor. He jumped into bed and sat against the headboard, cushioned with goose-down pillows. He patted the spot between beside him.

"Come on my sweet, breakfast is waiting." He chuckled. I giggled and gently got into bed and cuddled next to him. We finally settled ourselves and the tray hovered as we began to eat.

I bit off a piece of the French toast and moaned loudly, savoring the scrumptious warm, gooey and sugary food.

"Oooohh soo good Dray. So good." I said happily with a big grin.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I am going to teach you how to cook while we are here."

I took a sip of my tea and looked at him in surprise. "Oh really? So you are a teacher now?"

"Oh…the best-I can teach you things that you would never find in a cookbook." He whispered in my ear, his voice gruff and sultry. I nodded my head in response, fearing that I might say something stupid. I wanted him to teach me _anything_ and _everything_ he knew.

"Do you want some cream?" Draco asked me as I picked up another strawberry. I dropped it though in response to his question…I blushed

"Um…what?" I stuttered

"Only you Granger- get your mind out of the gutter…I meant _whipped_ cream, it's homemade." Draco declared with a chuckle as he dipped the fallen berry into the fluffy cream and brought it to my lips. My cheeks, I feared, would be forever stained from my indecent thoughts. My lips formed around the berry and bit into it. The juices flowed a bit down the side of my mouth. He pulled it away from me and delicately came to kiss the sides of my mouth as I finished chewing. I swallowed and moaned as his tongue darted out to softly lick my sticky skin.

"mmm delicious. So sweet…" I heard him whisper. I shivered in delight at these new sensual feelings my body was being consumed with. He kissed my cheek and then retreated to drink more tea. I giggled at the sudden change.

"We need Christmas music Draco." I announced as I ate more of the delicious food.

"Well then, music we shall have." Draco stated as he grabbed his wand and flicked it towards the dresser against the wall. I saw he had an iPod station. He magically turned it on, and "Rockin around the Christmas tree" came on.

"Draco!" I shrieked. "You have an IPod?" I questioned, surprised.

"Yes, I have many muggle things; you wound me by not accepting my new open mind and knowledge of the muggle world. Well, to be honest, you are the one that sparked my interest in that amazing little device." He declared as he finished his cup of tea. I raised my eyebrow to him and smirked at his statement.

"Oh really, and pray tell how I did that?" I queried

"Well, I think it was a few years ago, you came in to work listening to it. I was so baffled and didn't stop asking you questions about it all day."

"Oh yeah, you were bloody annoying." I said with a giggle. He nudged me with his shoulder.

"Anyway…after you let me listen to it, I had to find about more about it. So I went into muggle London and learned about more of their brilliant little inventions, and decided to buy some." Draco stated smugly.

"Really? You went into muggle London, talked and questioned, then bought muggle items? I don't believe it. This coming from a man, who not even 6 years ago wouldn't have stood next to me, without fearing my germs would get on you." I proclaimed with a haughty laugh.

I looked up at him and he looked a bit brooding at my words. "Oh, Draco, you know I didn't mean anything by it. I know you have changed…why else would I be here for?" I asked as I turned to sit up and directly in front of him. He smiled and got his wand.

"Are you done?" he questioned me, motioning towards our finished breakfast tray. I nodded my head.

"Yes, it was delicious, thank you." I replied, wondering if he was really offended by my comment. With a flick of his wrist, the tray and remains of breakfast were gone. He then turned back to me and grabbed both of my hands; he gently tugged me to him.

"You're thinking; why I didn't react to your comment, love?" He huskily whispered as he kissed me on my forehead, then my cheeks, jaw, my ear…I moaned. He smirked against my skin.

"Because… how can I not love muggle contraptions and technology-and being nice and open minded with them? I even go out of my way to discover more…but you know why?"

"Mmmh…why?" I barely whispered, trying to pay attention to his voice, while his skilled hands were making their way up and down my body.

"Because I have the most amazing muggle right here in my arms…" he proclaimed as he captured my lips in a soft kiss. But I couldn't contain my giggle at his words. His mouth left mine when he heard my laughter.

"And what is so funny…?"

"You…Draco you are so cliché" I responded as I pushed him over and straddled his lap.

"Yeah…but if I wasn't so accepting, you would kick my arse, kitten" he stated with a smirk. I nodded with a sneaky smile.

I kissed him once more as I threaded my fingers through his silky hair. His hands managed to make their way up under my chemise and massaged my soft skin.

I released his lips, wanting desperately to get answers.

"Draco…can you tell me now why you visited your mum?" I queried with a pout as I leaned back from his face. He smirked.

"So sneaky…yes I can tell you (he chuckled) But first we need to get us out of this 'compromising position' otherwise I will not last long enough to tell you everything." He declared as he pulled me off his lap, sat back against the headboard once more. He spread his legs, to make a niche for me. I giggled as I slid in between his thighs, so my back was against his chest. He wrapped his hands around me and just held me. I smiled as he kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, now you may ask me anything love." Draco said as he played with a strand of my hair.

I sat back against his chest. "So what did you need to see your mum about? I mean, if it is personal, you don't have to tell me. I'm just wondering…" I questioned warily

"Oh, my Granger always wants to learn. (He laughed) Well to be honest, I went to talk to her about you." He said nonchalantly, while taking my small hand in his and gently playing with my fingers.

"Me? Why Me?" I asked disbelievingly. He just continued to chuckle.

"Well my mother is having her annual new year's party, and wanted to make sure I was still attending. Then she asked if I had a date, and I said yes-well that is if you…I mean I shouldn't have just assumed." Draco declared nervously.

"Oh Draco! Of course I will go with you. But what exactly did you tell your mum about us. The woman must think me terribly rude for not even inviting her for tea over the years; I mean I work with her son! And now here we are..well…you know." I proclaimed, ashamed of myself and fearing what the Narcissa Malfoy would think of me. Bloody hell! She probably thinks I'm some sort of slag!

"Hermione, Hermione, stop its fine. Actually, I don't think I have seen her that happy in years. She wants us to come over on the 30th, so you two can spend time together. I said I would ask you. But she really wants to see you again. And as for what I told her about 'us' well I said you were my girlfriend. I should have discussed this last night with you…again instead of just assuming." He babbled on, nervously. I had never seen Draco so shaky before. He was adorable.

I giggled at how we were both acting. I turned my body around in his lap. I got on my knees in front of him. He stopped talking when I grabbed his head between my small hands.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Draco?"

"hmm?" he asked sheepishly

"Do you hear us? We are acting like silly little 1st years. We shouldn't be nervous like this. You love me right?"

"Of course I do!" Draco practically yelled with a smile.

"Well then. We are together…no seeing other people…we are telling others that we are boyfriend and girlfriend…yes?" I questioned calmly with a sly smile. He nodded his head yes.

"Good…then that settles it…." I declared as I leaned in to kiss him, but I stopped half way, unsure.

"But Draco?"

"Huh?" he questioned and pulled his head back grabbing my hands in his.

"Draco….don't hurt me, please promise you won't hurt me." I whispered as I leaned into his body, knowing he would understand my fears of being betrayed again.

"Never, Hermione-I promise, I will never hurt you." He responded seriously, before he crashed his lips to mine in a desperate attempt to show me all of his feeling and emotions he had for me in that one kiss. I responded with just as much passion. In my head, this whole relationship was still crazy and spontaneous, but I had never felt something so right and natural.

He finally released my swollen lips, enabling us to take a breath and calm our racing hearts.

Draco began to sit up and gently push me away, managing to get me lying on my back with him hovering above me.

"Hermione, I love you. I love you so much. You make me feel all of these things that I can't even begin to describe. You make me come undone so easily…no one has ever been able to that, but you make me go crazy with just your smile. I love your mind. You make me want to yell and scream when you correct me. But later all I wanna do is kiss you for fixing something for me before I screwed it up. You are stubborn, but bloody hell, so am I. You are kind, loving, beautiful, smart…and I don't know how you do this to me, but like I said you make me nervous. I don't know how I was able to work with you for so long and hide my feelings. For so long, so long I wanted you. For so long I wanted to tell you how amazing you are…and finally I can. This is why I act the way I do around. You drive me crazy…but I love it.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. I felt tears of happiness start to flow. I couldn't help it.

"No tears love." He whispered as he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Draco…oh how is it that we have done this. We are crazy! And apparently I'm wayyy too emotional!" I declared between little spurts of tears. He tangled his hands in my hair and cradled my head. I gasped as his soft lips devoured my lips once more. I could never get enough of him. I moaned as his tongue slithered its way into my mouth. My hands began to wander his body. I massaged every inch I could find of him. No matter how many times we were intimate, we always found something new about one another.

His hands left my hair and traveled down to my legs. He rubbed my thighs, inching my chemise higher up my body. I left his mouth to attack his neck with my lips. I sucked harshly at his pulse point and licked the tender skin. He growled and began to grind against my panty clad heat.

In a matter of 2 minutes he had us both naked and me panting underneath him. He took no time in entering me and we began our passionate ritual once more.

What felt like hours later, we had finally sedated our obsession and needs for each other's bodies.

I laid there curled up against Draco, with my head on his bare chest. As our breathing finally evened and the Christmas music still could be heard, Draco began to talk.

"So are you happy?"

"Very much so, can you not tell?" I stated cheekily. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him and kissed my head.

"I love you Mia, I hope this Christmas is turning out the way you want it too…" Draco whispered as he traced patterns on my arm. I shivered in delight.

"You have no idea. It's more than I could ever want." I proclaimed as I leaned up to gently kiss him and we went back to a content rest as the iPod played on.

The next song that came on made my breath hitch. I knew it quite well.

**Maybe this Christmas will mean something more****  
****Maybe this year love will appear****  
****Deeper than ever before****  
****And maybe forgiveness will ask us to call****  
****Someone we love****  
****Someone we****'****ve lost****  
****For reasons we can****'****t quite recall****  
****Mmm, maybe this Christmas**

** Maybe there****'****ll be an open door****  
****Maybe the star that shined before****  
****Will shine once more, ohhh**

**Mmmmmmm, mmmmmmmm**

**And maybe this Christmas will find us at last****  
****In heaven, at peace****  
****Prayed for at least****  
****For the love we****'****ve been shown in the past****  
****Maybe this Christmas****  
****Maybe this Christmas**

At the end of the end of the song, I couldn't help but grin. This was really happening and turning out to be everything I wanted. And I knew that what Draco and I had would last way beyond the holidays…we weren't just a maybe…we were a definite.

* * *

A/N- So I know that they were a little crazy in this chapter, but that it how they were supposed to be. Love makes us crazy sometimes. But I hope all liked it. The next chapter is very exciting! So please review, they are always appreciated! Thanks to those fabulous readers who have already reviewed! Love Ya'll


	15. Chapter 15

**Maybe This Christmas…**

******Chapter 15: Well that's just too damn bad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything as usual. Everything belongs to J.K.R **

**Or the song this plot is based on. **

**A/N: So I am sooooo very sorry it has taken me so long to update. School has literally been holding me hostage. But I have found time to finish another chapter. So I hope you all enjoy! **

**Oh! And this chapter has two POV, 1****st**** person of Hermione and then 1****st**** person of identity of whom you will find out when you read this chapter! HeHe Love Ya'll! **

**

* * *

**

After a little nap, I woke up around 3 in the afternoon. I was lying in Draco's arms. His breathing steady, letting me know he was still fast asleep. I began to kiss his chest and gently touch him; Relishing in the feel of his body. I heard him groan in his sleep and he began to stir. I continued my ministrations…

"Mia...what are you doing…" I heard Draco whisper as I trailed my hands lower. He made me insatiable, it was terrible…or maybe it wasn't (I smiled). I slithered down his body, almost reaching my destination when all of a sudden…

"Whoosh! Bang! Bloody Hell!" A muffled voice yelled.

We both shot up in bed and I gasped as Draco's body (well a certain part) smacked me in the face!

"Ouch!" We both hissed as I went to nurse my face…"Oh Shit! Hermione, love I'm sorry… CRASH! "

I waved him off as we came back into the moment as we heard another yell and whoever it was had just run into a table.

"What the fuck was that?" Draco heatedly whispered, as he jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweat pants.

"Draco! Where are you going…wait, what if it is…" I harshly whispered. I was completely petrified. I got up as well and slid on my nightgown and robe. We both grabbed our wands. I started to follow Draco quietly and he turned around quickly.

"No! You stay up here. I will come get you…but if I yell then come help." He commanded me.

"Like hell I will wait up here. Who the hell knows who is down there? Draco…what if it is a death-eater? Please let me come dow-" I was cut off.

"No. Please just stay here, please?" It was more of a demand than a request.

I nodded in submission, knowing I wasn't going to win. I waited as he tiptoed out the bedroom door. I grasped my wand tightly, fearing the worst.

**Meanwhile: Downstairs. The Intruder's POV**

"Fuck! Bloody Hell! Damn floo!" I stuttered as I stumbled out of the fireplace.

I have got to find Hermione and take her home, she is mine. Over my dead body will I ever let the ferret have her!

I turned around when I heard whispers and footsteps. I got my wand ready.

"Expelliarmus!"

My wand flew out of my hand and into the other wizard's grasp. "Shit!" My rage came out. I ran straight for him. But before I could even get within 2 feet of him, I was hit with a spell.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled, pissed about the unknown intruder in his home, interrupting his time with his love, trying to attack him. 'Oh this piece of shit had another thing coming' Draco thought.

He marched over to the knocked out body on the living room floor. With his wand he illuminated the room, and there Draco recognized him: Red hair, baggy clothes, no one could mistake him for being no other than the Weasel himself.

"Get up Weasel. NOW!" Draco yelled shoving me with his bare foot. I moaned clearly hurt by the contact of with the hard floor. I could tell Malfoy didn't give a shit.

I groaned in pain, but I kept going for Hermione….my Hermione. I slowly stood up and was face to face with the slimy git.

"What the bloody fuck are you doing in my house Weasely?" Draco practically yelled, his face was reddened in anger.

I stood there furious. It was bad enough that I wasn't even told Hermione was going on vacation, but with Draco Sodding Malfoy! Really? She has to be under some sort of spell, I thought to myself.

**My POV:**

I stood there in the bedroom doorway clutching my wand. I wanted to run downstairs the minute I heard "Expelliarmus" But I followed Draco's orders, until I heard Draco utter Weasley. That is when I bolted downstairs, fearing someone might be dead.

I came almost tumbling down the last few steps. I came upon Draco with his wand pointed at Ron. Ron's face matched the color of his hair. How the hell did he even know I was here? I thought to myself as I practically marched towards them.

"Ronald, what are you doing here?" I calmly questioned, but you could hear the anger in my tone. Draco and Ron both disengaged their death glares, to stare at me in shock.

"Yes, Weasely, I believe I just asked you the same thing. Now tell me damnit! Why have you broken into my home!" Draco bellowed, still pointing his wand at Ron.

I jumped in surprise at his tone. I had not heard Draco angry in a very, very long time. I walked over to him and brushed his arm in a soothing manner, in hopes for him to lower his wand. He did, but he was too pissed that he didn't move. But then Ron made a lunge for Draco. I immediately bound Ron. Making him fall to the floor helpless.

"Ronald Weasely! How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed as I lowered myself to crouch next to him in. I had become very possessive of my relationship with Draco, and would not let Ron ruin it.

I released the spell, making Ron shake in what looked like to be 10% anger and 90% fear. Damn straight he should fear me…and Draco…

"Well?" Draco and I asked at the same time, as I bounced back to stand beside Draco. Ron stuttered then regained his composure with his fists balled by his sides.

"HERMIONE! What the fuck are you doing with this…this…asshole! The way he fucking treated you over the years…called you names...Merlin! I can't believe you would stoop so low?" Ron shouted while flinging his arms in the air, trying to emphasize his distress. I couldn't help but want to laugh at how much he was acting like a complete buffoon.

"Ronald! What are you talking about? Draco has completely changed. I have been working closely with him for the past 3 years! Where the hell have you been? And why does it matter that I'm with him?" I queried, confused still as to why he was here, wasting our time.

"I, I …I came to find you. Everyone at home told me you went on vacation. I tried owling you, I always got the letter returned…I guess the weather. No one would tell me…then when I went to Harry's…I well. I found out how you were here." Ron stuttered.

I knitted my eyebrows together…realizing-that bastard! "Ronald Weasley! You opened Harry and Ginny's mail. How dare you?"

"Well technically it was already open. He just left it there on the table. And I wouldn't have snooped if you would have just told me where you were! I had to find you…I wanted...no I needed to tell you something!" Ron pronounced aggravated.

I shook my head. I turned to Draco. His eyes still burning a hole in Ron's face. "Well spit it out!" Draco hissed.

"I want you back! I was stupid to have let you go…this time last year. I think we made a mistake, come on your coming home…with me where you belong." Ron affirmed walking towards me and grabbing my arm. I was beyond shocked and pissed. His grip was tight and forceful. I wanted to cry.

"NO!" I cried "I will not go with you. You lost and that's just too damn bad. I'm with Draco now and I love him!"

"Don't worry Mione, once your home with me and the family, you will forget all about this scummy ferret! Damnit! Don't fight me!" He hissed. I was scared. Why hadn't Draco stepped in?

I turned to look at him; he was in pure shock as Ron had almost dragged me to the fireplace. "DRACO! HEllpp!" I shouted, with tears streaming down my face.

All of a sudden a flash of light filled the room and Ron's hand immediately left my arm. I heard a scream, but it wasn't my own. I landed on the hardwood floor on my back. I groaned as the light went out and I heard the woosh of the fireplace once more. I was sobbing not understanding what just occurred moments before. As I heard my name being shouted, I blacked out.

"Hermione…Hermione…love, wake up. Please wake up…he is gone, it's okay now." I heard Draco whisper in my ear. I felt his breath next to my ear, his hands delicately rubbing up and down my body, trying to ease the worry and fear.

My eye lids fluttered open and were met with Draco's concerned face. I smiled.

"Always my prince in shining armor…" I whispered against his body as he claimed my tiny hand in his and brought it to his lips. He chuckled as he kissed each finger, almost needing to touch more of me, to make sure I was still there.

"Are you okay?" He anxiously questioned.

"I don't know, I mean I fell pretty hard. But I think I will be alright…" I responded trying to move and see if it hurt…sssss…yeah it hurt.

"Whoa there…okay I am going to carry you over to the couch so I can look at your injuries." He declared, but I shook my head, not wanting anything to be wrong.

"I really...really am fi-…Damn!" I seethed in pain, trying to stop our movements. But before I could protest Draco had me in his arms and gently laid me on the couch, I screeched in pain.

"Alright, alright, it will be okay…is it your back?" Draco questioned soothingly. I nodded while trying to hold back a tearful whimper. He held my hand as he helped me move me onto my stomach.

I laid there in silence as he cut through my clothes, trying to get to my tender skin. I couldn't move to properly remove them. I tensed as he finally shed the last piece of fabric. I heard him gasp then growl in anger.

"Draco?" I whispered…wondering how bad the damage was.

His breathing was labored. "Mia…I can't…I am so sorry. I did this to you. I should have come to you sooner. I am so sorry baby…" he proclaimed in sorrow, as if I was a porcelain doll who had just shattered into pieces.

"Oh Draco…it's not your fault…he came in here…he wanted to take me away…you saved me…if anyone hurt me it was Ron." I said trying to calm him.

He didn't respond. He shuffled around and knelt down beside me. "Ready?" he asked in a hushed tone. I only nodded. He raised his wand and a soft heat radiated from the wand and onto my skin…and soon I felt nothing but coolness and pain free. Then I felt his soft caressing lips and his fingertips gracefully dancing across my now healed skin. I sighed.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you. Though I feel like a little kid who fell off the monkey bars and had to go to the nurse…" I whispered with a giggle.

"What?"

"Oh never mind" I responded to his confusion, realizing wizards didn't have monkey bars and recess.

'Are you hungry?"

I giggled. "Are you trying to get me fat?"

"NO!" he heatedly responded, but chuckled non-the-less.

"Yeah, sure. But can I get dressed first?"

"Of course…do you want me to repair your clothes?"

"No, I want a quick shower and I will go get into some sweats." I responded as I gently sat up, trying to keep myself somewhat covered. I blushed when I saw him staring.

"What?" I asked shyly.

"Don't hide, love. It's okay. I'm not going to pounce on you…and we can talk about what happened when you come back down."

I meekly smiled and kissed him on the cheek, while still keeping myself covered with the ripped clothes.

Later I came downstairs. There was a fire lit in the fireplace and Draco was sitting on the couch with a mug and spoon. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey love. Feel better?"

"Much, whatcha got there?" I asked inquisitively, walking over to sit down with him.

"Tomato soup, I have a cup for you. There is sourdough bread as well." He responded handing me the extra cup.

"Hmm sounds good. So while we eat…do you have movies…or wait, you don't have a t.v." I sighed, somewhat disappointed.

"Well, well, well…I would like to announce once again that you are wrong. I do have a t.v. and plenty of movies…" Draco declared.

"Yeah? Where?" I questioned excitedly

"He grabbed a remote off the table (I didn't notice that earlier) He pressed power and the wall opposite the couch had a painting on it that seemed to disappear. In its place was a large flat screen t.v. My jaw dropped.

"Oh Draco! Always have to go big!" I playfully teased, but excited non-the-less.

"Well, you know me, only the best." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well where are your movies?"

A while later after eating soup and finally deciding on a movie (battling between over a 100 titles) we lay on the couch together watching the muggle movie, Elf. I laughed all night long as he corrected the whole movie: saying elves didn't look like that, and only fairies lived in trees…but he did agree that gnomes got drunk. He had his head on my lap as I brushed my fingers through his hair. The movie ended and we turned off the t.v.

We were not ready for bed, as it was only 10 p.m. so we opted for some Christmas music and obviously the "talk."

Silent Night played in the background as Draco turned in my lap to look up at me. I smiled down at him.

"So…want to tell me what that was all about…what really happened?" Draco finally inquired.

I sighed and nodded. "I guess I should start from the beginning, if well, this relationship…us… will be truthful."

He nodded. I took a big breath.

"Well Ron and I had a crush on each other all throughout school...and well we never fully acted on our feeling until the war. Well, that you know. After everything we went through, we decided to get together.

We began officially dating right after the war ended. Things were great for a while. I was truly happy. He was all I wanted. He was funny, quirky and I just loved him. We moved in together about 5 months into

our relationship. I thought everything was fine, until he started asking me when we were going to get married and have kids. He wanted children so quickly and wanted me to be his little house wife as soon as

possible. I mean he more demanded me for marriage rather than ask me, like a any proper gentleman would do…Well you know me, I wasn't going to let him dictate me, I loved him but I refused to be

submissive!" I declared passionately.

"Yeah, I know." Draco smirked and chuckled. I playfully slapped his stomach.

"Anyway, I had been on birth control since the war…well fearing rape from the Death Eaters (I cringed)…I just wanted to be protected just in case. Ron…well…Ron was my first. But he was not the most caring and giving lover. So as I continued to be on birth control, Ron got annoyed. I explained that I wanted to be married and have children…someday. I can't wait to be a mummy, but I didn't want it right then. We had just gotten out of a devastating war, we were all trying to recover and take time for ourselves I mean we were only 20 years old! But he just kept pushing the issue. Well I managed to find ways to distract him and stop talking about the subject. Over the next year or so we seemed fine. He had dropped the whole marriage idea and we just enjoyed the time we had together. Well that was until I had doctor's appointment last October. My doctor asked me if I was still on my birth control, I laughed and said of course. Well after some routine blood tests, my doctor said there was no detection of the medication in my body, and it seemed to have been months since I had had taken birth control. I sat there, shock, appalled, angry and almost in denial. Of course I immediately asked if I was pregnant. Thank Merlin, I wasn't. The doctor gave me advice and I took it…

"What…did he say?" Draco questioned with wide eyes…I shrugged.

"She said that I should leave him. No man who lies to me and would try and get me pregnant under false pretenses was someone who loves me. It took me a long time to figure this out. I had made sure I had my medicine at work, knowing that he couldn't touch it. I walked on eggshells while around him. After that doctor appointment I had said that I couldn't have sex for at least a month. He believed the lie. I said it was something that was routine. I guess that is why he started cheating…

"He, he, that red headed shitface cheated on you?" Draco hissed. I nodded yes. His eyes darkened. I traced his face with my small finger.

"Well….I mean he wasn't getting any from me…so it's understandable."

"NO!" he practically growled and sat up off my lap. "no…there is no reason for any person to cheat…he could at least have been a man and broken up with you and then gone and sleep with those tramps." He said as I turned from him. He pulled me to sit on the couch in front of him, as we sat cross legged. It got quiet. "I'm sorry…please go on." Draco sheepishly said.

I took another big breath. So it wasn't until that fateful night a few weeks before Christmas that I came home to find the traces of another woman on him. A hickey, perfume…you know. So we broke it off right then. I left. I got another flat and moved on. It hurt for a while…but I guess it was just me being alone that I didn't like. So Ginny…of course…set me up on numerous dates-all of which were poofs. So here I am…a year later…" I declared with a knowing grin.

He smiled right back at me."Here you are a year later…with me. What do you think about that?"

"I think it is the best decision of my life…" I whispered. He smirked.

"Good…me too" He declared as he grabbed my face between his large hands and kissed me passionately.

As we broke for breath…I realized…I just spilled my guts, it was time for him to reveal his secrets. I smiled mischievously.

"What's that conniving smile for?" Draco questioned with a smirk.

"I just bared my soul, now it's your turn." I said excitedly. I was very interested to know his memories and everything he didn't show or tell on the outside.

He suddenly recoiled and got up from the couch. I frowned. "Hey, come on I told, now you!" I stated.

He shook his head with a smirk, "You really don't want to hear all of that…I mean I really don't have much to tell anyway." He said while picking up the mugs and walking into the kitchen.

I jumped off the couch and followed him. "Like hell you don't have anything to tell..come on. Open up. We need to get everything out to each other. Yes over the past three years we have learned the essentials, but I want to know the real you…what happened, well during that time. What girls you were with…why you…(He raised his eyebrow at my unfinished statement)

"Why I what?" He wondered as he placed the mugs in the sink.

"Why me…why you want me?" I whispered. I still wondered in my mind how we had gone from enemies to fighting on the same side in the war to coworkers, and now to lovers and in a serious relationship.

He chuckled and turned the faucet on and began washing the dishes. "You want to know all of that. I think that might take a long time…and you will probably become bored after the first 20 minutes."

"That's not true! Come on, tell me, please." I begged with a sly smile.

"Ugh okay. But your helping me dry these dishes." He bargained. I nodded.

"Well where to start. You already know my childhood and my fucked up father. You know why I chose to switch sides during the war. Obviously over the past years since we have worked together we have come to know that our common love for potions and helping others. I love that about you ( I bushed as he handed me the mug and a towel, and brushed his fingers against mine) But as for women and relationships go…"

"Yeah…" I egged on as I dried the last dish. He turned to me and grabbed the dried dishes and began placing them in their respected cupboards.

"Well my parents had arranged a marriage for me since I was born. I was supposed to marry Blaise Zabini's little sister, Gloria. Now don't get me wrong she is very pretty and smart…but-she was definitely a slytherin and had too many conniving ways-and that's saying something coming from one of the most stealth slytherins of them all. (I giggled) Plus since Blaise and I were best mates, practically raised as brothers, she came along being like a sister. By the time I was 16, she was 12. It just was too wrong. But my parents, well my father, ignored my protests. It's horrible to say that I was happy when my father was put away, but I would be lying. My father's name and rules all went out the window when he was sent to Azkaban. So thank Merlin that the contract between the Zabinis and Malfoys were null and void after that. Leaving both Gloria and I to be freed of the arranged marriage and a life time of unhappiness. Because even though she would never admit it, Blaise told me she had actually been seeing someone all throughout school…I believe Seamus Finnigan was his name." Draco announced with a sly smirk.

I shrieked in glee "No flippin way! I knew he was always sneaking away! Harry and Ron thought he was gay because he never had a girlfriend or checked other girls. Well what is she doing now…is she married to him?" I eagerly questioned, loving this new juicy information.

He laughed. "Yes actually they got married a year ago. I am surprised you didn't know. I thought all griffyndors kept in touch. I was at the wedding and I couldn't have been happier to see her say her vows. I was ecstatic really, because it wasn't me up there standing by her side."

"Draco!" I squealed.

"Yeah, yeah…but it's true. Come on lets go upstairs and we can finish talking.

I went into the closet and begun to change. "So wait, if you didn't have a real relationship with her. How did you come to acquire your nick name of the "slythern sex god" ?" I questioned as I slipped into a grey oversized sweater, green lace boy-short panties and knee high wool socks.

He huskily laughed as I walked out into the bedroom and saw him take off his shirt. I stood there and oogled him. I wanted to jump him, whether he wanted it or not. "Hermione?" Draco called. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"Yes, you didn't answer my question."  
"Yes I did, you just didn't hear me because you were checking me out." He claimed. I walked over and shook my head.

"I was not!" I countered and stomped my foot.

"Yes you were, don't be a fibber." He smiled and pulled me towards him so our hips collided against each other. I tried to hold back a moan. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"yes I got that nickname because I was with many girls, I will admit it. But they never satisfied me. Because there was only one girl who ever made me pant with arousal and want…" he confessed and nipped my ear. I shivered.

"Do you want to know who…?"

"Umm…who?" I stuttered as his hands began to massage my bottom.

"Every day when I would see her, I had to avert my eyes, fearing I would get hard just by seeing her smile. I couldn't be within a foot of her because of her scent of warm vanilla. No matter how hard I tried to

keep my father's words in my head of how I shouldn't even call her by her given name, I couldn't contain the need for her. Even when I was with other girls, I imagined it was her, writhing underneath me,

crying out in the thoroughs of passion. And at night, when I was all alone, I would get hard, so incredibly, painfully aroused because I would dream and fantasize about her. I would have to touch myself for at

least an hour, before I could completely cum and be sated until the next morning when I would be partnered in potions with her. It would kill me to be so close to her, yet never be allowed to have her. She

was always the forbidden, until now…do you still not know who she is?" He whispered, as his hands finally found their way under my shirt, grabbing at my breasts. I tried to contain the moans and the

realization of the girl he was talking about…but I wanted to hear him say it. I shook my head no. He huskily chuckled and bit my ear and gave my nipple a harsh pinch.

"Oh my silly little witch, I'll tell you, even though you know. It was you, Hermione Granger. You, who I fantasized about throughout Hogwarts, since third year, I couldn't stand calling you that retched name. I

wanted to hold you and tell you all my feelings. I wanted to learn all you had to teach. You were the reason I went to the light side. You were the reason; I wanted to help save others. When I discovered that

we would be working together, I dint know what to do. The dreams I had of just taking you over a work bench in the potions lab. I wanted to confess my love to you, everyday. But I could never because you

had given you heart to Weasley…but finally last year when you freed yourself of him. I planned everyday on how to win your heart and confess my love for you. Yes over the years I have had my share of women, but never did they last more than a few weeks, of you always had my heart. I could never look at another girl, the way I look at you. But finally I have you. Even if I can't have you forever, you know how I feel. And this, this holiday, I will say is the best Christmas present I will ever have had." He declared as I practically sighed into his shoulder, trying to consume all of his words. He pulled me to stand in front of him once again. I feared if he let go, I would fall. My legs were shaking out of a mixture of love, need and lust.

"So now you know…you have all of me." He proclaimed. Tears once again tried to spill from my eyes. I had no words, so I kissed him. I poured everything into that kiss. God it felt so good.

When we finally retreated for air, I smiled and he smiled right back. "Come here." He said as he picked me up in his arms and I wrapped my legs around him. I giggled as he smashed his lips against mine once more. His lips were rough and passionate. I moaned as his hands grabbed my thighs and I ground against his growing arousal. Then I got an idea. I let his mouth go, but not before I bit his bottom lips seductively. He groaned. I leaned into his ear as he began to walk forward and push me up against the wall. I felt so alive, knowing we could react like this to eachother. I decided to be brave and brazen.

"So tell me Draco…what kind of fantasizes did you have about me. Tell me how you touched yourself…I want to know what I had that the other girls didn't. What gets you off…tell me _Malfoy_!" I purred and licked his ear. He growled….

* * *

A/N- AHH! Cliff hanger…should I say what Draco's fantasies are? Or should I just skip it and go on to the next day? Let me know! Reviews are very much appreciated! And thank you to all the fabulous readers who have already reviewed! Love ya'll!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- So I just want to tell everyone how terribly sorry it has taken this long for me to update. It seems that the time has just been flying by, I mean it is already February! And I did have some writer's block, that's why I wrote a little one-shot, which you can find in my profile. But anyway, don't hate me for taking this long. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Everyone said they wanted to hear Draco's fantasy-and I hope this holds up to your expectations-but I will tell you it is a bit intense! Thanks again for reading, love the reviews! Love Ya'll! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Just let go…**

"So tell me Draco…what kind of fantasizes did you have about me. Tell me how you touched yourself…I want to know what I have that the other girls don't. What gets you off…tell me _Malfoy_!" I purred and licked his ear. He growled….

I pulled away to look him in the eyes. His pupils had dilated, showing his growing need and lust. I shivered in anticipation. I was so brazen at this point, that I would say anything to him…I wanted to hear him talk dirty to me…I wanted to hear all the naughty things he thought of.

"Draco…don't hold back…" I commanded. His hand tangled itself in my hair and pulled me forward for a succulent kiss. I moaned as he slid his tongue into my mouth. He quickly released my lips, but held my head captive close to his face.

"You want to know Mia what I dreamt about…the naughty, smutty, and sensual thoughts I could barely contain about you. My fantasies of you were wild. They started in 4th year. I watched as everyone lusted over you at the Yule Ball. I wanted to beat the shit out of everyone…but that bloody dick-Krum- he was the one that deserved the worst. I saw the look of hunger as he stared at you. So in my dreams…I saved you from his advances. He pulled you out of the great hall and had you pinned up against the wall in a dark corner. I heard you whimper as his hand muffled your mouth. I came just as he ripped your dress open. I pulled that jackass off of you and called in Snape. They took him away and I was instructed to take you to Madam Pomfrey. But you didn't want to go; instead you wanted me to take you to the room of requirement. I had no other desire, but to make you happy. I obliged your request and we traveled to the 7th floor. You wanted to open the room. And when we walked in, I was in awe. You had asked for a bedroom with a king size bed, as well as a sitting area in front of a fireplace. I was about to be the gentlemen and leave, but you pulled me farther into the room. And before I knew it, you had me on the bed without my clothes, and went down on me. I couldn't believe my luck. Your mouth was everything I imagined it to be…candid and wild. But before I could cum you left me and gave me a show of your delicious body. Then you snapped! You jumped me and didn't give me a minute to breathe before you slammed yourself down onto my hard cock. I growled in pleasure as you began to wantonly ride me. You took control that night, and I had no reason to complain. It was amazing. But when I woke up the next morning in my dorm bed, I huffed in anger. I had to pretend to be ill, because there was no way I could go to classes with the everlasting boner I had. It literally took hours of wanking to get rid of it. That is when I knew I wanted you, but not just for your body. Over the next few years I attempted to learn everything about you: your mind, likes, dislikes, needs, wants, personality and overall how everyday you were so eager to learn about life and live it the way you wanted: I sound so lame and cliché, right now." He stated with a chuckle.

"But seriously, no matter how many people tried to bring you down. I being one of them…my father constantly wanted me to treat you like dirt. I hated myself for having to do that to you…I just couldn't stand it…" Draco expressed to me.

At that point I was so turned on I couldn't care what his father thought of me. I was panting in excitement. I heatedly kissed Draco again just to let him know I didn't care about the past. I just wanted to know about his fantasies about me. I wanted to know what made him horny. As fucked up as our past was, I didn't give a bloody shit. Because at this point I just wanted to be fucked into the mattress, I was so turned on. As I pulled away from his mouth for air, I smirked at his heavy eyelids and his uncontrolled breathing.

"You turn me on in every way Mia, do you know that?" He whispered into my ear, while nuzzling his nose against my face, as he brought us over to lie on his bed. I fell back onto the soft covers as he climbed on top of me. His hands began to gently glide over my body, finding anyway to make me squirm.

"Dracooo…" I moaned. He smirked and leaned down to peck my lips. I was eager for more but he pulled back. "Draco…tell me more…" I pleaded seductively as I thrusted my hips up against his.

He groaned and nodded his head as he propped up on to his heals to look down at me. "Alright, but this one, I am not too proud of, but at the time…it just… (I nodded in understanding) I hated it…but another fantasy popped into my head in 6th year about you. You know all of the shit I was going through…the Dark Lord, the mark, my bastard father…the task I was given. They pushed me, brainwashed me. They made me think these horrible things all the time. One night…the Dark Lord was angry with me…he was disappointed that I had not succeeded in killing Dumbledore yet…but the biggest craze was Muggleborns. My father and the Dark Lord couldn't express their hatred enough. They tried so hard to instill their ideals in me. You know it was an act I had to put on all of those years. But one night after a very harsh beating from my father and another lesson on the death of muggles…my father brought up you. He was pissed that you were still beating me in everything. He said that I should put you in your place…He hit and cursed me over and over that night. After healing myself, I couldn't help but wonder if he was right. If those beliefs were correct. That is the first and last time I had this desire…it is a sick one…and I don't think I want to tell you…" He exclaimed…at this point he was practically shaking and sweating with anxiety and pent up rage.

I saw this. I gently pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "Draco…whatever it is, I can handle it…don't be afraid to tell me. I want to know…I want you to be honest…let me know your thoughts…don't be afraid, please do this, let this all go…" I cooed as I ran my fingers up and down his torso as his dark silver eyes looked up at me. He pushed me once again onto my back and I squealed at the sudden movement.

"Alright…and tell me to stop at anytime if you don't want to hear it. But please don't hate me, don't judge me." He pleaded as he kissed the sides of my mouth.

"Never" I huskily responded. He suddenly grabbed my wrists and pulled them up above my head, pushing my chest towards him.

"My dream occurred after realizing that I could never be better than you, a muggleborn who I was supposed to hate, yet loved. I knew I would always be punished for being a Malfoy who failed. But then I realized there was one thing I could be better at, one thing of yours I could have control of: Sex and your virginity. I could take you in so many ways, and you would have no way of protection or defense.(I moaned as he held my wrists together with one hand and slowly trailed the other across my skin downwards) I could easily find a way to distract your friends, long enough to take you away. And one night I did. You were of course walking out of the library late one night…you were tired. But oh did you look delicious. (His hand suddenly roughly shoved my shirt up exposing my naked breasts) You were still in your uniform, but your top was disheveled and your tie askew. A few top buttons were already open…and to be honest, it looked like you were just begging to be pushed up against the wall and fucked…hard! (My pussy was pulsating from his vulgar thoughts…I was soaked already) That's when I grabbed you. You were completely unaware and I muffled your scream with my large hand. You struggled, but before you knew it I pulled you into a secret room. You screamed as I chuckled, explaining that the spells and secrecy prohibited anyone from hearing us. I told you that you needed to be punished…like I was being punished by the dark lord. And do you know what; after I cornered you…you were like putty in my hands, almost as if you wanted it." Draco growled to me as he grinded up against my pussy. I moaned and shook my head back and forth in astonishment. He looked directly at me and seriously questioned: "Do you want to play along…do you want to live out my twisted little fantasy…because I promise love, I won't hurt you…but I will punish you…would you like that Granger?" He seductively propositioned as he gazed into my eyes. I nodded quickly, excited.

"Oh yes…punish me…yes…let me be your plaything." I purred in lustful excitement. He growled and smashed his lips against mine. His hands suddenly left my body and grabbed my sides to flip me onto my stomach. I gasped as he muttered something. Suddenly I felt my hands glued to the headboard as my backside was lifted up into the air. His large hands grabbed my shirt and ripped it clear off, and did the same with my sweatpants. I moaned at his roughness.

He growled at the sight of my crisp white lace knickers…"Oh what do we have here, Miss Virgin Granger wearing skimpy lace…are you sure you've never let another man touch you…" he hissed as he played with my thin garment. I whimpered with desire, wanting so badly for him to be inside me.

"Draco…please!" I begged. But before I could finish, my ass stung as he smacked it.

"Did I say you could speak! And you are to refer to me as your lord…" He commanded as he spanked me once more. I squealed in response…"Answer me Granger!"

"yes…yes my Lord, I understand." I moaned, playing into his fantasy, pretending to be my virgin self during Hogwarts.

"Now let's see what we have to work with…shall we?" He stated as he ripped the lace from my body. I groaned…knowing I was so wet.

"O ho ho…Look at this you little slut…so wet for me…I am starting to believe you want this as well…" He smirked and slid his finger up and down my slit. I whimpered in desire and began to grind against his finger, wanting him so much to just dive into me.

He grabbed my hips with the other hand. "No! Granger, you will sit still, if you move I will stop-do you understand me?" he queried as still teased my opening. I huffed in frustration, but acknowledged his request. I nodded. I could sense his smirk of triumph.

"Alright then, now tell me Mudblood…do you know why you're here?" He asked as he finally slid his finger into my pussy. It easily slid in and out as I tried to muffle my moan, by forcing my face into the mattress.

"Answer me Granger!" He commanded as he smacked my ass once more. I whimpered…

"No, no I don't know why…ugh…please…" I responded trying to push my butt back towards his body…hoping for some kind of relief.

"Ms. Know-it-all can't even see what is right in front of her." He hissed, plunging two fingers back into my pussy. "You know Granger, you are just a prissy little whore…do you realize how dirty you are?" He questioned quickening his pace. I shook my head, having no control over words.

"Ah that's what I thought, look at you right now…you are just a bitch in heat. You know if the Dark Lord wins, I will make sure you become my slave…would you like that? I will make sure I take you everyday…in every way possible….and you will not (thrust) have (thrust) any (thrust) choice (thrust)." He possessively growled. I shook my head back and forth, trying to not pass out from the intense passion. It just felt so damn good.

I kept trying to grind my pussy on his fingers, but his grip on my waist prevented me. I groaned in anger. "Malfoy, just fuck me already!"

He responded with another loud, harsh smack on my bum. I squealed and I could feel my juices flowing from my cunt. "Fuck!"

"How dare you! I will do what I please in whatever time I choose…now what did I tell you to call me?" He questioned keeping a steady pace with his fingers.

"Myy…my lord…I am sorrrrry…" I moaned as he sped up. I could feel my insides bubbling. I was panting and he could tell I was getting closer.

"I'll indulge you, but only because you look too luscious to deny."

I wanted to thank him…but I couldn't find my voice, instead I just gripped the headboard, wanting my release badly.

"That's it Granger, fuck my hand…I'll make you cum so hard you won't be able to move…" He growled and then began assaulting my pussy with 3 fingers total, stretching me. Finally! I began to scream at his movements…so fucking close.

"Come on Granger, cum for me…then I will fuck you…come on…" He yelled.

All of a sudden I felt his tongue at my center, licking and sucking on my clit, never stopping his fingers.

It only took a few more seconds before I felt nirvana! I screamed so loud, that if we had neighbors, they probably would have thought I was being murdered. It was intense!

He lapped up my juices. "Hmm…so yummy…even if you have dirty blood." He chuckled sucking his fingers. I couldn't help but smile into the mattress… I knew Draco needed to play out this sick fantasy. I think we both needed to be able to let go. And I have always wanted to be dominated. But before I could finish my thought I was flipped onto my back, my hands finally free.

I was greeted with a flushed naked Draco, staring hungrily at me.

I was dazed looking at him, my mind was spinning and my body tingled all over. I shivered as he began to grope my body.

"Oh! Oh my Lord…" I whispered as I stared at him, loving this.

"Had enough Granger?" He evilly questioned, with a smirk. His hands brushing against every part of my skin, landing on my breasts. I began to moan.

"Never! I need more…" I desperately pleaded. I moved my hands to feel his chest and trail down to his very hard cock. I thought he would stop me, but I finally grasped the glorious organ, that I couldn't wait to have inside me soon.

I gripped him with both hands and began to rub and massage him, knowing previously what he liked. I was daring, so I sat up and leaned in to take him in my mouth. I kissed the tip and he seemed enthralled with my action.

"Yes!" Draco hissed as I opened my mouth and took him fully. My tongue stroked his dick, as I fondled his balls with my delicate hands. I heard him growl and grab my hair to give leverage as he thrusted in and out of my mouth. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, wanting him to know I enjoyed pleasing him.

"Fuck yeah! You are a dirty slut, always wanting to please. If only your two bodyguards knew the wicked things you do with your mouth, besides sprout random facts. But maybe they already know, huh Granger-maybe you needed practice to become this good." Draco declared between grunts and pants. I could feel him ready to cum and I increased my actions, I hummed, knowing it would make him explode, and boy did it.

I swallowed every drop…I released him with a pop and licked my lips. His eyes were closed and he was holding onto me for support. I smirked. After a moment he collected himself. Suddenly he roughly grabbed my shoulders and hauled me up against him, crashing his lips against mine.

I moaned into his mouth, giving him access to tangle my tongue with his. I felt his strong hands explore my body once more, finding all the right curves and spots to make me weak at the knees. He finally released my lips to kiss down my neck. He bit down hard on the skin right under my ear and I squealed in delight. Loving the pleasure that erupted from the pain.

"Oh my Lord! Yes!" I moaned threading my hands through his blonde locks to keep him sucking on my skin. Knowing he left his mark, he pushed me back onto the bed and he hovered over me. He just stared into my eyes as we both struggled to gain our breaths.

"My Lord…please" I begged, impatiently wanting him to pound into me.

He evilly smirked and covered my body with his. He got his face as close to mine without touching.

"What, Granger…what do you want…tell me." He hoarsely whispered. I could tell he was trying to control himself.

"I…I don't….I don't think…" I stuttered, still playing innocent. Even though my pussy was so sensitive that every little movement sent shocks into my womb.

He darkly chuckled…"Well Granger, if you can't tell me what you want, how will I know what to do to you." He countered as he allowed his hand to play with my now frizzled hair.

I huffed and glared at him. "If I tell you…will you let me go afterwards…?" I questioned, still acting as though I was fearful of him in school.

His eyes darkened and I sucked in my breath.

"Oh, my little witch…after tonight your mine…no one will ever have you after this…and I will make sure of it!" He possessively pronounced and quickly plowed into my throbbing womb.

I yelled at the feeling, immediately orgasming! "Yes! OH! OH! Soooo GOOD!" I moaned as my pussy clenched around his thick cock.

"Fuck GRANGER! Couldn't even wait could you!" He groaned, having not even moved yet.

"Please DR-MY LORD! Please fuck me! FUCK ME HARD!" I frustratingly yelled, hooking my legs around his waist, pulling him as deep in as he could go. He growled and grabbed my thighs.

"You want it hard Granger…I'll fuck you soo hard you will never, want another man ever again!" he promised.

I darkly laughed as he began to pound into me, holding my thighs so hard, knowing there would be bruises in the morning. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that…" I agrued between pants.

He smirked and greedily kissed me. He pumped in and out of me at a surprising speed, never letting his roughness lessen. Minutes later I felt my insides clench once more, I screamed when I felt another climax wash over me…

"That's it Granger…take it…cum for me." He growled and kept thrusting in and out of me.

My body was weakening. I couldn't do it anymore.

"Dracoo…please…I can't…too much." I explained between moans.

He just chuckled. "Oh Granger…I'm just getting started. Your body was made for this…but how 'bout this?"

He reversed our positions, putting me onto of him. He had slipped out of me during the transition. I was like jelly in his hands as he lifted me up and slammed me back down onto to his strong organ once more.

"OHH!" I squealed and began to hump him, my hunger for relief returning.

It didn't take long with him thrusting up into me, holding my hips, forcing me to tumble into another orgasm. This time he came with me, with a loud grunt and my first name following.

I fell spent on top of him, gasping for breath.

He began to rub my hair and back as we both calmed down.

"Mine." He declared in a whisper.

"Yours." I replied back. This is what we both needed and wanted. He let everything go and so did I. But I will say, I think it was worth it. I didn't mind being his. In fact I loved him more for it.

I smiled as he moved us under the covers, he gathered me to rest my back against his chest. He held me close and tightly. I think he feared I was going to leave after that. I couldn't help but want to tell him I didn't ever want to leave. This whole vacation was terrifying but enlightening at the same time. I needed to talk to someone. I needed advice.

In the morning I was going to go to Ginny. She would know what I should do.

The one thing though, no one needed to tell or convince me of, is that I loved Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N- Okay so what did you think? Please review, but no flames please! Love Ya'll!**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- So I wanted to make sure I updated faster this time. So I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Any thing!

**Chapter 17: Lots of questions and lots of answers**

**

* * *

**

I awoke to the sun shining into the window. I turned over to find the bed empty. I shot up wondering where Draco went. But before I made it out of bed, Draco walked in, wearing a towel and still wet from taking a shower.

"Hello sleepy head." Draco came in and walked over to sit next to me.

"Hi there, what time is it?" I questioned with a yawn.

"It's just a little after 9:30." He stated and grabbed my hands in his.

"Oh that's good." I said moving to get out of bed.

"Hermione, wait…" Draco asked.

"What?" I questioned worriedly.

"umm, about last night…I didn't scare you…are you hurt. I feel like I was too rough." He timidly queried. I smiled.

"No, of course not Draco. I am fine. Maybe a few bruises." I responded with a giggle and showed him the big love bite on my neck, but he didn't find it funny. And he reached to remove the covers from me. It revealed some finger shaped bruises around my thighs and hips. He gasped.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, oh baby I am sorry." He went to get his wand to heal them.

I grabbed him before he could get up. I pulled his face between my hands. "Draco. Remember what we did last night. I am fine, if I didn't enjoy it, I wouldn't have let you. It is not the first time we have gotten rough. That is what was soo good about it. You gave me soo many mind-blowing orgasms…" I whispered with a smirk. He still shook his head and put his hands over mine. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"It wasn't right for me to put you through that twisted dream though…it wasn't right, I shouldn't have even told you. I am ashamed to know I ever thought that way." He hoarsely stated

"Draco Malfoy!" How can you say that? I asked you to tell me your fantasies. To be honest we needed to let those crazy thoughts and memories out. We both knew the people we were back in school…but you know what the great thing is?" I asked him with a smile.

"What?" he huffed.

"Silly wizard. Because that is not who we are anymore. I think the reason we felt so much last night is because we did have a fucked up relationship in school. I mean dammit, Draco, you ridiculed me for 6 years. But you were brainwashed. If anything I was lucky for what I went through. You had it so much worse. And plus, even then you never acted upon that fantasy, that burning need to punish me. What happened last night, well we were role-playing…people do it all the time…darling, sometimes we need to experience those things. Hell, I liked it so much because I wanted to be 'dominated'" I declared with a blush. "I have control over everything in my life, but last night, you took all of that away from me, and I loved every minute of it. Just remember that I love you and you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I said as I went to kiss him.

He took my hands in his and pulled me to him, deepening the kiss. Seconds later, he broke our kiss and rested his forehead against mine. "I know Hermione; I know what we did last night, thank you. Thank you for allowing me to let it all go…you mean the world to me. I just didn't want to scare you." He said.

I laughed "Draco, when have I ever let you scare me?" I proclaimed. He grinned.

"That's true, I still have the memories. But now that role-playing bit…domination…who knew you had it in you Mia? He said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. I giggled.

"Well, Ginny tells me the stuff her and Harry like to try out. " I responded

His smile immediately vanished, his face in shock. "Mia, never, ever tell me about Potter's sex life ever again!" he pleaded.

I just started to laugh. Soon he joined me. Finally after our laughing fit, we got up and got ready for the day.

When I headed down to the kitchen Draco had breakfast ready and a cup of tea waiting for me.

"You know, you are spoiling me" I said.

"Good, you deserve it." He said with a grin.

"So I was wondering if I could go see Ginny today?" I asked not knowing if he would want me to leave.

"Mia, why would you think you need my permission? I don't mind if you want to go see Red, I actually have to run an errand anyway. I am not sure how long it will take me. Do you just want to meet me back here?"

"Actually I was thinking you could come with me later to stay with them for dinner?" I suggested.

He shrugged his shoulders "Sure that sounds good, I should talk to Potter anyway." He said with a smile.

"I am so glad that we are all friends." I stated excitedly while taking a bite of my toast.

He chuckled. "Well, if we weren't friends, how could I have convinced you to go out with me?" he asked while sipping on his tea.

I giggled. "I don't know, but if we are meant to be, then fate would have found some way." I responded.

"True, true. So by the way, you know how we were talking about role-playing…what would you like to play?" He slyly asked as I got up to take our now empty plates to the sink.

I blushed "No, no I don't have any…" I stuttered starting to wash the dishes. He came up behind me and put his hands over mine, helping me scrub the dishes.

"Are you sure…you can tell me Mia…" He coerced kissing my neck. I sighed in defeat.

Finishing the dishes, I turned around in his eyes.

"Okay I will tell you…but you have to promise Draco, that you will not laugh" I declared with a blush. He grinned.

"I swear. This must be good."

I smiled and took his hand. I led him into the living room and we sat down on the couch.

"Okay…so I have this fantasy of, well…oh my goodness this is embarrassing (Draco just grinned, excited) I have always been the bookworm, the smart one, the one no one would want…well I have this fantasy that I would be in the library with my hair in a bun and a pencil skirt and white blouse on. I would be sitting over my book, all alone in the library-when suddenly a man would come and sweep me away into the secluded area of the library…and well you know…" I said shyly. He wolfishly grinned…

"Oh my darling Hermione…you have a fantasy of being fucked in a library. Damn that's hot! It's always the quiet ones." He declared with a chuckle.

"Hey you promised you wouldn't laugh!" I stated and hit him with a pillow.

He laughed and pounced on me. I was quickly pinned underneath him on the couch and I looked into his eyes.

He smiled wickedly. "My, love, I was not laughing at you…I was laughing at the idea that it is always the quiet ones that have the naughtiest minds…and damn I love it…I love you…and I will make sure we play out your little fantasy…sounds like fun." He huskily whispered leaning down to kiss my lips hungrily. I smiled into the kiss.

I pulled back and he grinned.

"Okay mister, as much as I like this, we both have a busy day…come on we can play out my fantasy another time" I declared with a giggle, playfully pushing him away.

"Ugh…okay…can I have one more kiss or at least a squeeze of something?" he boldly questioned with a daring smirk! I laughed and pushed him off me and onto the floor.

"Maybe…but you have to catch me." I said and ran upstairs, having to write Ginny and Harry as well, before Draco got to me. I smiled and ran into our room.

He jumped up and ran after me, "Get back here woman!" he playfully shouted.

* * *

**Currently at the Potter Manor **

"I can't believe you Ronald! How dare you! Can't you just leave her alone? She is trying to move on, and she is finally happy! You are the biggest prick!" A pregnant Ginny yelled at her idiotic brother, while pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Harry just stared at his best mate, wondering what the hell had gotten into him.

"Love, I think you should calm down, we don't want anything to harm the baby…yeah?" Harry coerced her, grabbing her hand.

Ginny just glared at her husband but gave in and sat across from her brother at the kitchen table.

"Ron…I just, I don't think I have words to question what the hell was going through your mind. You could go to Azkaban if Draco or Hermione decide to press charges. You broke into his house and attacked them. I am surprised we have yet to hear from them." Harry heatedly explained.

Ron just sat there, with a black eye, a bloody nose and ripped clothes, and they were sure there was much more damage then met the eye. He seemed to have a hangover as well. He probably got drunk once he was pushed out of Draco's house.

"Say something!" Ginny yelled and slammed her hand on the table.

"I..I..You don't know him! He is just using her. And besides he doesn't deserve her! I was the only one...I am the only one who can have her!" Ron declared with a growl.

Harry and Ginny sat there as they listened to his insane thoughts. Ginny got up with tears in her eyes and slapped him hard across the face. The room immediately became dead silent and the tension held in the air.

"Mummy! Mummy!" a little voice suddenly started shouting from upstairs. Their four-year had finally awoken. She was shocked at her actions, but huffed and quickly fled the room, tears streaming down her face.

Ron just sat, dumbfounded.

Harry was shaking with anger. "I don't think you should be here, actually I don't think you should come back until you have gotten these crazy thoughts out of your mind. Do you really think that you can still get Hermione back? She loved you. You cheated on her. And now she is finally happy with Draco! Yeah he is Malfoy! But you know damn well he has changed. They have been working together for years. He and I are mates. You should grow up! He did! I am ashamed to have you as a friend. And what you did to Hermione I don't know if we can let that go.

Suddenly there was tapping at the kitchen window. Harry quickly went to open the window to let the owl in. He fed it treats and retrieved the letter it was holding. He immediately knew it was Hermione from the handwriting. He opened it and read it out loud, wanting Ron to hear it.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I hope all is well and you are getting ready for Christmas, I am sure Sirius is excited! You know I have been spending my vacation with Draco, but I was wondering if I could come and visit for the day? Draco has an important errand to run, so I wanted to stop by. But if you are busy I completely understand. Just let me know._

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

Ron sat there with a red face.

"I am surprised she hasn't said anything, but yet I would wait till I was face to face to say what a family member did to me. I don't think you should be here when she comes. And I doubt Ginny wants you here either." Harry ordered. As he summoned a pen and paper, writing a response he sent it away with the bird. He looked back to Ron who was still sitting there, quiet.

"Well, do you have anything to say?" Harry yelled, fed up with the silence crap.

"I don't know. I am not sorry for breaking in and trying to hurt Malfoy-he doesn't deserve her. But I am sorry if I hurt Hermione. I understand I shouldn't be able to see her. But don't come crying to me when you all find out I was right!" Ron declared and stood up quickly, almost knocking the chair over. "And if you don't want me around, Fine! Tell Ginny I love her and goodbye. I don't know when I will see you both. Just, just don't tell mum. I will write them and say I went somewhere for work."

"I won't say anything, but I can't speak for Hermione, Ginny or Draco. Whatever happens, do not try and contact us, especially Hermione. Otherwise, you will have to deal with me. Let her go, man. Let her be happy and give her what she deserves, that you obviously couldn't. Now go, I can hear Ginny and Sirius coming." Harry practically whispered the last part, feeling a little pity for the red-headed wizard standing in front of him.

"Fine! Bye Harry." Ron said softly and apparated with a pop. Harry plopped down into the chair and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this happened. He needed to see Hermione and make sure she wasn't hurt. Though he knew Draco probably already took care of her, but he just needed to see her.

He was so enthralled into his thoughts he didn't hear his wife and the pitter patter of little bare feet running into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Sirius called.

Harry looked up and smiled, welcoming his son into his arms. Knowing at least he had a wonderful wife and son by his side.

* * *

**Back at Draco's Cottage **

Draco put his coat on as I finished getting her purse.

"Alright, love. I will come to Potter's house after I am done my errand. Are you sure you will be alright?" He asked worriedly, hoping Weasley wasn't there. They had talked about pressing charges, but thought it best to talk to Harry and Ginny before doing anything. Draco just wanted to make sure Weasley didn't step foot near Hermione.

"Of course, Draco. I will be fine, don't worry. I will see you soon and by the way you never told me where you were going." I questioned as I stood in front of the fireplace.

He grinned. "Oh, that's for me to know and you to find out later." He responded and kissed my nose.

I huffed. "Fine, be that way."

I could see he was bursting to tell me though. He grabbed my hips and roughly pulled me up against me. I squeaked in surprise. "Trust me love, you will be very happy when you find out… I just don't want you to get your hopes up. Do you trust me?" He whispered into my ear, kissing and biting the lobe. I shivered in his arms, and nodded my head.

"Yes, Draco I trust you." I tried to pull away but I felt his hands move down to my bottom. He gave my ass a good squeeze. I squealed and giggled.

"Draco!" I playfully smacked his chest. He huskily chuckled.

"Told you I would get to squeeze something. Now go, Red is waiting." He said and swatted my bum, pushing me towards the fireplace.

I turned to him as I was in the fireplace with the floo powder in my hand. "Hey," I said to him

He smiled and raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" He asked.

"I love you." I stated with a dreamy smile

"I love you more…" He responded with goofy grin.

"Potter Manor" I yelled and in a flash of smoke I disappeared.

Draco watched as Hermione was engulfed in the flames and smiled. He was going to visit Hermione's parents on their vacation. He had even called them, prior, saying it was important matter he needed to speak with them about. They happily agreed.

He was going to ask Mr. Granger for Hermione's hand in marriage.

* * *

A/N- So I hope you liked it. I wanted to wrap up the last chapter I just wrote. But I will try to update as soon as I can! In the mean time, please review! And to those who already have, you guys are fabulous, and thank you! Love Ya'll


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Okay, so I finally have some time to write. So here is the next chapter. Depending on how many reviews I get ( **** ) I think I can write the next chapter quicker. And thank you to all the fabulous reviewers! You guys keep me going! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! **

****As Usual I don't own anything****

* * *

**Chapter 18: Miss Me? **

After Hermione left, Draco made sure he had everything ready to go visit Hermione's parents. He had called them after he had talked to his mother the other day. He wanted to make sure he asked Hermione's father for permission before he asked her to marry her. He already knew her parents. Visiting their home twice before, for work related reasons. They had gotten along swimmingly, and as far as he knew, they had loved him. He gained their trust immediately. Hermione had even told him on numerous occasions, that her parents constantly asked when she was going to 'bring him home for dinner?' Draco just chuckled while she huffed. Even if he hadn't spent numerous occasions with them, he always sent them a Christmas gift. He wondered if Hermione knew that he did that. He chuckled to himself and with a simple thought apparated to an island in the Caribbean. He landed in front of a lavish hotel. Hermione's parents had given him the address: Eusatsia Island, one of the many in the English Virgin Islands. It was a gorgeous estate, completely surrounded by water and sand. He would make sure to take Hermione here some day.

He immediately went to find them in the hotel restaurant where they said they would be waiting for him.

When he walked through the white French doors, he quickly spotted Hermione's mother, Jane, first. The hostess led him to the table.

"There he is! Draco, darling!" Jane Granger squealed and got up to envelope him in a hug. He smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Granger, it's lovely to see you again!" Draco stated enthusiastically.

Daniel Granger stood up and shook Draco's hand. "Hello son, how are you?"

"Excellent sir! Quite a marvelous resort you two have found here." Draco noticed as the Granger's motioned for him to sit down at their table.

"Yes, Jane found it. She wanted to travel to the Caribbean, so we ended up discovering this wonderful place. We have had a lot of fun so far, haven't we love?" Daniel declared, reaching to hold his wife's hand next to him. She nodded and smiled in response.

Soon they ordered lunch and talked about respected jobs and family. Finally, Daniel inquired Draco about Hermione and the whole holiday idea.

"So Draco, tell me, what is going on? Not that we mind you taking care of our little girl, but we were quite shocked to hear that she was staying with you for the holiday." Daniel seriously questioned as he sipped his cold beer.

Draco cleared his throat, having already mentally prepared a speech.

"Well, sir, to be honest Hermione and I have begun dating. When I found out she and Weasely finally broke up, I had to wait to approach her."

"Finally! I was so happy to hear she and that Ronald boy ended their relationship. I never liked him." Jane exasperatedly proclaimed. Draco smirked.

"Yes, well I think everyone was happy. But of course Hermione's feelings were always my main priority. If you have noticed, she just hasn't been herself the past year. She has immersed herself into her work, to a point that I could barely get her away for her lunch breaks. So that is why I suggested she spend the holiday with me. I knew you two were going away, and I didn't want her to be alone." Draco stated seriously. He swirled his drink around, nervous about expressing his feelings.

Jane sat there just listening and smiling, knowing already, based on her motherly intuition.

"So I pushed Hermione out of her shell, I know I have had strong feelings for her for a very, very long time. And we both finally admitted our love for each other" Draco declared, a little fearful of how Daniel would react.

"Really…she finally admitted it to you?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

Draco nodded not quite understanding.

"Draco, my boy, it is no surprise to us what has happened. We were actually waiting for who would crack first. Our Hermione has always been a bit shy, but we were surprised she lasted this long. I am sure she didn't go down without a fight, am I right."

Draco just busted up laughing. "What! Bloody Hell, Mr. Granger! You knew? She fought me the whole way these past few days. Even trying to get her to believe me and come on a date was difficult enough…but to get the I love you…well that wasn't…( Draco immediately redirected his words, realizing it didn't take much to get her to proclaim her love. Actually the heated kisses and touches were enough.) Yeah, she is a stubborn chit. But I love her more for it." He declared with a smirk.

Mrs. Granger just giggled. "Yes, well I believe I was the same way, wasn't I darling?" She asked her husband. He nodded.

"Yes, I fear all these women will end up getting us in the end, but why not enjoy the journey, yeah?"

"I completely agree Mr. Granger. That is why I have come today; I wanted to ask you both something, more specifically you Mr. Granger."

He nodded, signaling Draco to continue.

Draco cleared his throat, pushing his fears away. "I have come to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage."

But, before Mr. Granger could utter a word. An ear shattering squeal erupted from Mrs. Granger.

"Oh Thank Goodness, Finally! I am soo happy for you! Yes of Course! Yes!" She shouted, not caring about the stares they were receiving from the rest of the restaurant. Mr. Granger just chuckled.

"Well, I believe my boy, you have your answer." Daniel agreed, getting up to shake Draco's hand and hug him.

Draco was a bit in shock, of what just occurred. Hermione loved him all along. He chuckled at the thought…the little minx. But Draco just shook his soon to be father-in-law's hand (well that was if Hermione said yes) and then was quickly pulled into Jane's arms, as she squeezed the air from his lungs. It was like his mother all over again.

She kept kissing his cheeks, saying how excited and happy she was. He was everything they wanted in a man, for their little girl. She then began to cry and quickly excused herself to go to the powder room.

Suddenly it was just Draco and Mr. Granger.

"You know Draco, that Weasley boy came to my home two months before they broke up. He had asked to marry Hermione. And you know what?" Daniel calmly asked. Draco nervously shook his head, trying to keep cool.

"I laughed in his face and told him to leave if he knew what was good for him." Daniel stated nonchalantly. Draco smirked at the realization of the situation. Weasely didn't even stand a chance. He loved it. Draco was the only man who would ever have Hermione and he was extremely happy.

"Draco?" Daniel leaned in to him, so his face was extremely close to Draco's.

"Yes sir?" Draco replied with a gulp.

"If you ever hurt her…magic or no-magic, you won't know what hit you…got it?" Daniel threatened with a harsh hiss.

Draco immediately nodded, but pulled back to full height. "I understand sir, but know now, I will make sure as long as live, I will never hurt Hermione. I love her with all of my heart. I have never felt so strongly about another person, as I do your daughter. Please know that." He proclaimed, trying to stay composed, knowing that any father could be scarier than Voldemort himself.

"I do son, I do." Daniel finally stated and quickly replaced his stern face with a smile and relaxed look. Draco grinned and was enveloped in a "manly hug."

Mrs. Granger came back seconds later to see her husband and hopefully son-in-law, in a hug. She smiled, trying to hold back more happy tears.

"Okay my men, what is the next step?" Jane excitedly questioned, while walking back to the table.

The men immediately released each other and turned to see a glowing Mrs. Granger.

"Well, sweetheart, Draco here, is going to go ask our daughter to marry him." He said and patted Draco's back. Draco then realized he hadn't told them his plan.

They once more sat down and Draco explained his whole idea about New Year's Eve and his mother's party. Then he got a wonderful idea and invited them as well. They enthusiastically accepted, and planned to arrive at the manor the same day he and Hermione would.

After the making the plans and having to practically fight Mr. Granger so Draco could pay for the check, he said goodbye.

Hermione's parents were excited for the upcoming event and ushered him off to their daughter.

"Go get our girl!" Daniel commanded with a huge smile. Draco smiled in return and nodded his head. With a pop, he apparated back to his cottage in Lancashire. He wanted to calm his nerves before traveling to the Potter's, and then he realized he would call Potter first.

**Potter Manor: (My point of view) **

I flooed into the sitting room, where I found Ginny waiting for me

"Mione! Oh you're here!" Ginny came waddling over to me with open arms.

I smiled so excited to see her. We tried to hug, but her belly was so big it made it awkward.

"Oh Mione, I am sorry, I am just a huge whale now! Here.." She giggled and turned to the side to hug me. I laughed and returned her hug.

When I pulled back I knelt down to feel her stomach. "How are you doing in there little one? I hope you are being good for your mummy! We can't wait to see you!' I talked to her stomach and put my hands around her belly. Suddenly the baby kicked from inside. "Oh My!" I giggled "she heard me! How amazing!" I stated in awe!

"I know, I know. She has been very responsive; the healer says that it is a very good thing. They actually think she might be a seer. I am quite excited about that, but Harry doesn't want her to turn out like Professor Trelawney." Ginny stated with a giggle. I laughed as well and the baby kicked once more. "Oh well, only time will tell right?" I questioned as Ginny nodded and led me into the living room. Harry was there on the floor with Sirius.

"Auntie Mione!" Sirius yelled and jumped up from his toys. He ran over to me and I enveloped him in a hug. "Hello there sweetie! How are you? Are you excited for Santa to come?" I asked the little boy, who looked like a perfect mix of his parents. He nodded enthusiastically and led me to sit on the couch. Harry finally came over and hugged me. "Hello Hermione, I am so glad you could come over. I know Ginny couldn't wait to see you. The holidays aren't the same without you."

"Darling I am going to get the tea and cakes." Ginny said as she waddled back into the kitchen. "sooo….you and Malfoy huh?" I laughed,

"Get right to the point, huh Harry?"

He nodded with a meek smile. "Yes, it just sort of happened. Apparently though everyone has known of his crush on me, except well for me!" I declared with a smile.

"Well the man, constantly was asking why you were so cut off these past few months. After well, Ron, he really wanted to pursue you. Ginny and I were all for it. That's why we were so happy when we got your owl." I smiled.

"Me too, I have to say I have never been happier. Draco just takes such good care of me. I love him. It's absurd, but I love him. Ron never made me feel this way…" I said, remembering what happened with Ron the day before.

Harry immediately noticed the change of atmosphere and quickly questioned. "Are you okay Mione, he came by this morning. I will stand by you both, if you plan to press charges…" Harry stated to me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I suddenly remembered everything that happened the day before. I felt the tears begin to form, but I blinked them back and squeezed Harry's hand in return. "Oh, I know Harry, and thank you. Draco took care of it and me. I don't want to press charges; I don't want it to become a big mess. I am sure you and Ginny already put him through shit, right?" I questioned with a weak smile.

He chuckled, "Hell yeah! Ginny even slapped him." My mouth was shaped like an O, as Ginny returned with a tray floating behind her.

"Did you tell her Harry?" She questioned with a glare. He shrugged and smiled.

"Hermione, love, I am so sorry what my idiotic brother did to you! We took care of it, but whatever you want to do; we are always here for you. Are you okay though, did he physically hurt you?" Ginny cooed as she quickly placed the tray on the table and waddled to sit next to me.

I shook my head, not sure what to say. "Um, he grabbed me, trying to get me to come home. But Draco sent a spell at him and he was forced to let me go. I immediately fell to the floor. I had a lot of bruises and was just sore. But Draco quickly healed me. So don't worry, no permanent damage, though how is Ron?" I queried.

Harry's face looked somber. "Hermione, I just don't know how he could have done this. He is a bloody ass. He had some nasty cuts, bruises, a black eye; he smelled of alcohol and seemed to be nursing a bad hangover. But he tried to explain himself, and Ginny and I were just not having it. We told him…well…I told him he shouldn't come back. That he shouldn't try to contact any of us until he gets his act straight. I am soo sorry Mione. You don't deserve this." Harry declared with a frown. Ginny grabbed his hand and I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Harry…Ginny. Please, don't be upset. I feel awful as it is. I made him go crazy. I should have handled this whole problem better. But I know it will get better. I have Draco….I have Draco." I whispered the last part, not knowing how that was going to go either.

Ginny quickly perked up. "That's right! Oh Hermione I am so glad you are with him. So let's forget about Ron, and talk about you and Draco?" She said excitedly and went to grab a tea cake and a cup of tea.

"Do I want to hear this?" Harry groaned, knowing it would be a lovey-dovey talk. He personally didn't want to know how good Malfoy was in bed. He wasn't stupid; he knew what women talked about.

"No, why don't you take Sirius to wrap some more presents for the family. Please, love?" Ginny sweetly asked her husband who just smirked.

"Only for you, my love. Mione, I am glad you're here and you're okay. Alright come little man, let's go play with wrapping paper!" Harry excitedly said and went to pick up his smiling four year old.

I just laughed. Sirius waved goodbye and giggled when his father jogged them upstairs.

"Okay so spill!" Ginny commanded and took a scone off the plate. I blushed and took a sip of my tea.

"Okay, I guess, oh Ginny! I still can't believe this all happened. It feels so fast, but so right! Is this crazy! Am I crazy?" I exclaimed with a nervous laugh.

"No Mione, you most certainly are not. We were all so glad you and Ron broke up. We knew you weren't happy. And this past year, you just were so down. But the funny thing is Draco has been questioning about you all the time. I looked at him like he was nuts. I mean the man is with you almost all day, every day! But then he informed me that someone doesn't like to talk about anything but potions and deadlines…" Ginny stated with her eye brow raised knowingly.

I blushed even more. "Gin, I am sorry. I just didn't want my heart broken again. Ron hurt me so bad. And the few dates I went on were all poofs, so when it came to Draco. I could never just lay my heart out. Even though inside I …" I trailed off, not sure if I should tell her what I had been feeling for a long time.

Ginny smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "Oh, Hun. I knew, well really we all knew. Only a blind person could not see the desire you hold for him, and the love he holds for you. That's why when he suggested the holiday, I immediately supported the idea. Even Harry liked it."

I busted up laughing. "Really! You knew I liked him but never tried to get me to admit it! Ginny, I do believe pregnancy has softened your match-making skills." I bated.

"Woah! Woah, hold it there sister. If I had ever cornered you about your feelings, you would have denied them. I am smart enough to know that one. So I plotted and guess what, I helped you and Draco get together with this holiday! So ha!" Ginny replied triumphantly! I just giggled and nodded my head in agreement.

"So now spill, how has it been? Is he everything any girl has ever dreamed about?" She gushed to me, the teenage girl coming out of her.

I blushed and sheepishly smiled. But then I just quickly nodded my head. "Oh Ginny! He is everything and more. All he has done is take care of me. And when Ron came, it was horrifying, but Draco was right there and protected me. But I love the little things that he does for me. Like holding my hand, or does things just because he knows it will get on my nerves, but then he makes it up in the most wonderful ways…" I declared dreamily.

Ginny just listened with excitement…"So how is the sex?" She bluntly asked.

I was shocked, but thankful she asked. Because Merlin I needed to tell someone how fantastic he was in bed. I cleared my throat…"He is beyond words….Ginny…I don't think I have ever cum so hard in my life, even solo sessions. Your brother…was so yuck…now that I think about it (Ginny cringed and held her hand up to stop my description of her older brother) I laughed. Sorry, Gin. Anyway, he is such a thoughtful lover…but when we want to 'fuck' and I don't use the term lightly, because he takes it to the extremes. The way he enflames my body, by just a simple touch…Ginny I feel like this every time he is near." I gushed, just the thought of Draco and I in bed, made me fear of becoming wet.

She squealed in delight. "Finally! You got some! So he's good and the rumors back in school are true? God I'm jealous!" She declared

I playfully slapped her arm "Gin, you are a married woman with a baby on the way! You shouldn't be thinking about Draco like that…" I scolded with a smile.

She sheepishly nodded. "Don't get me wrong Harry is fabulous…but we have all dreamt about the famous Draco Malfoy, at one time or another…but if you ever want to gush about him, I am all ears…"

"No way Gin, he's mine!" I giggled

"So what exactly are you…I mean are you in a relationship, or are you just fuck buddies?" She seriously questioned, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh Merlin! We are definitely in a relationship, a strong one might I add. It only took us the first few days to get over our stubbornness and admit it to one another. But we proclaimed our love and he was the first to tell me he loved me….I just Ginny, I fear it's happening so fast. I mean it's like a fairytale; people aren't just given that…especially me." I said nervously.

"Hermione Granger! How dare you say such a thing? If anyone deserves it, it's you. You work so hard, dealt with my asshole of a brother and take care of everyone else, all the time. Let him love you, I know you love him just as much. It's okay to be happy. Maybe this happening so fast, means that it's meant to be. Plus it's not like you just met him. You've known the guy for over half your life. Just don't think, just feel. Be happy, we are happy for you." Ginny said with a smile and put her tea cup back on the coffee table. I smiled at her, knowing she was right.

"Thanks Gin, I needed this." I said and hugged her.

"No problem, that's what hormonal, pregnant best friends are here for." She giggled.

"So did I tell you he surprised me with a whole new wardrobe?" I asked with a giddy smile on my face.

"So what, Draco is your pimp?" Ginny playfully asked "Lucky!"

We just started laughing and I told her everything else that we had done. She then told me how little Sirius was doing and suddenly over an hour had passed.

We were brought out of our conversation when we heard a little voice come from the stairwell.

"Mummy! Mummy can we come downstairs now? We have been up here for so long and we are all done Mummy! Pwease! I want to see Auntie Mione too!" Sirius whined.

I giggled and she smiled. "Oh darling, of course you can come down now."

In less than 2 seconds the toddler came running in and jumped onto my lap. "I missed you!"

I laughed "Well we missed you too, sweetie. Where is your dad?" I asked and repositioned him in my lap, so we were both comfortable.

"He's on the tewaphone. I think he is talking to Uncle D. Mummy can I give Auntie Mione the Christmas card I made her?" Sirius asked his smiling mom. She quickly nodded and Sirius jumped off my lap and raced into the other room.

I looked over at her and gave her a questioning look "Uncle D? Just how long have you guys be spending time with him? Why was I never aware? You guys are sneaky." I said still baffled.

"Mione, don't be mad. Draco and Harry play Quidditch and he just came over for lunch one day, and suddenly he just came over every time after practice, and we all got close. I will tell you, Draco is wonderful with Sirius. That's why he calls him that. Just like your name, he can't pronounce it." Ginny proclaimed with a giggle. I nodded my head, understanding.

"Here Auntie Mione!" Sirius squealed as he ran back to me. He handed me a delicate home-made Christmas card. It had a large Christmas tree in the middle, with all different kinds of glitter and colors of green, silver, red and gold. I smiled. There were presents around too. i opened to find Ginny's handwriting, but Sirius' signature. I wanted to cry at the little things that Sirius did. I could see by his large grin, that he was proud. And I was proud of him, it was so simple, but amazing at the same time. I realized that I wanted to mummy too.

"Do you like it?" He asked with a weary look.

I looked up from the card and scooped him into my arms.

"I love it! It is beautiful! And you made it yourself?" I queried as I gave him a bunch of kisses all over his face. He giggled.

"Yeah! I did! I wanted to make something for you to make you happy! Are you happy Auntie Mione, cus mummy said you haven't been" He asked and played with my hair.

"Of course I am happy! I am overjoyed Sirius! And that is because I am here with you, mummy and daddy!" I replied and gave him one more big sloppy kiss on his cheek. He laughed and hunched his shoulders over, trying to protect himself from my kiss.

Harry shortly entered the room as Sirius jumped off my lap, finding his toys more interesting at the moment. Oh the joys of having an attention span of less than 5 minutes.

"Well, look who I found coming through the fireplace!" Harry proclaimed moving aside for Draco to saunter into the room.

I looked up and saw Draco. I immediately got up and he met me in the middle of the room. Only being separated for a few hours, felt like an eternity. He enveloped me in his strong arms and gave me a gentle kiss. I sighed and pulled him closer to me, oblivious to the fact that we were standing in front of Ginny, Harry and their four-year old.

"5 galleons says they are married and have at least a baby on the way, by next December." Ginny whispered to her husband, as she watched her best friend snog the living daylights out of the blond.

Harry chuckled "Oh love, I don't doubt it, but knowing Mione, I think it might be the following Christmas that they will finally have a kid. So Deal?" He whispered with a smirk.

"Deal…now my child is watching what is soon to be a porn…All right you two break it up!" Ginny commanded with a chuckle.

I was brought back to reality with Ginny's voice and finally released Draco from my strong embrace. I looked at Draco and he smirked. "Miss me?" He asked and pecked my lips once more. I nodded and smiled.

"Alright, come on, let's go get dinner ready!" Harry said as he picked up his son on the way to the kitchen. Draco entwined his hand in mine as we followed Ginny and her family into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N- Well I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please review! Love ya'll!**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- So I am trying my hardest to finish this story in the next few days, so I should be updating quickly this time. Well let's hope! Anyway, thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews! You guys make me keep writing. I hope to see me reviews just as great! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Love ya'll

**Chapter 19: Love and Lavender**

* * *

"You know you are insane right?" Harry Potter questioned Draco in his private study. The girls were currently putting Sirius to bed, and Draco had quickly demanded a talk with him about the plans to propose.

Draco nodded his head and took a sip of his firewhiskey. "Yeah, mate you're telling me. But seriously man, I can't lose her. I don't want another girl, I want Hermione. I love her." He declared, trying his best not to be too emotional. He was a Malfoy after all.

Harry smirked. "Yeah, she is a great girl. Listen, I know you love her. We trust you. And hell I thought the whole vacation thing was crazy, but you got her to go, so why not ask her to spend the rest of her life with you, right?" Harry questioned with a chuckle.

Draco laughed, "Yeah, I just can't imagine waking up to anyone else but her. I love seeing her at work; and I want to see her at home too. I want to see her swollen with my child and making a family. But I just hope she wants this as well. Just because you love someone, doesn't mean they will marry you?" Draco thought seriously as he sat down in the chair next to the fire. He put his glass down and put his head in his hands. He sighed, worried all of a sudden.

Harry had to feel sympathy for the man. It was hard. He was terrified of asking Ginny to marry him. Even though they had known each other for years, and definitely loved each other, didn't mean she would say yes. But that is the thing about love, it's all a risk.

"Hey man, it will be fine. Hermione loves you. I know she does. Love is a risk, but if it's meant to be, it will happen. I have no doubts. So buck up and go for it." Harry encouraged and patted Draco's back.

Draco sighed and nodded his head. "Yup, it's a hell of a risk. But the worst thing she could do is say no, and I will just have to work with her for the rest of my life in awkwardness…" He stated with a chuckle, but was a bit serious as well.

"Mate, no more worries. You can do this." Harry declared. Suddenly Draco's head snapped up.

"Yeah! Yeah, I can do this! I am a Malfoy, dammit!" Draco proclaimed proudly and stood up straight.

Harry laughed "Okay, I don't know what being a Malfoy has to do with this, but whatever gets you going. Now come on, cheers!" Harry said and raised his glass.

"Cheers Mate, and thanks, your permission is important. Thanks." Draco sincerely said, clinking his glass with Harry's.

They finished their drinks and left the study to find the girls in the kitchen, cleaning up.

I was laughing with Ginny about what had occurred earlier with Sirius. "I can't believe he heard you and Harry the other night?"

"Oh, believe me I was mortified. I had no idea, until the next morning he asked me why I was crying…I had to tell him I had a tummy ache, and daddy was helping me make it go away." Ginny said with a giggle. "Still, from now on it will be silencing and locking charms. The last thing we need is him walking in on us, Merlin I would probably have to obliviate my poor baby. I am a horrible mother…" Ginny said with a frown.

"Oh Shut it Gin. You are the best mum I know. Shit happens. Like you said at least he didn't walk in on you. What would you say; you guys were wrestling over hogging the covers?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Ginny just giggled and nodded her head.

"Yeah I guess. I will tell you though; it was one hell of a shag." She said with a wink. "I mean we tried this new position…it's these damn pregnancy hormones…I am horny ALL the time!" She said dramatically and started moving her hips.

I squealed in horror! "Ginny No! Don't tell me! Harry is like my brother!"

While Ginny kept being obscene, the boys walked in.

"Who is being obscene?" Harry asked with a huge grin and quickly walked over to his wife.

"Who do you think?" I said as Draco wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Yeah, it's those Weasley genes." Draco said with a husky chuckle. His laugh gave me delightful chills.

We all just laughed and finished cleaning the last bit of the mess from dinner. It was late and we all finally decided to turn in for the night. We said our goodbyes and we would see them on Christmas day.

"Thanks again guys, you have no idea what you mean to me…" I said and hugged Ginny and Harry.

"No problem. Hey, keep Malfoy in check, yeah?" Harry said with mirth. Draco glared at him but then smirked.

"No Potter, I believe I am the one who has to keep her in line!" He said and dragged me to the fireplace.

"Haha, you guys are soo hilarious. Come on master, let's go home!" I said sarcastically but winked.

"Merlin, stop!" Harry and Ginny said.

I saw Draco stick his tongue out at them and I yelled Malfoy Cottage.

Seconds later we stepped out of the fireplace into the warm living room.

I began walking into the kitchen, when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his arms.

I looked up at him to see his glorious smile. "Hey…" he whispered to me.

I blushed and smiled "Hey…" I replied.

"I missed you, it's sad you know, I can't be away from you for even a few hours without missing you. I fear when the holiday is over, I will go through withdrawal." He stated with a chuckle.

Wow, I had no idea what that statement meant, but I just nodded my head "Yeah, I know what you mean. But let's not think about it. Let's just think about right now. Like right now I want some hot tea and a hot bath…how about you?" I said and lightly kissed his lips.

"That sounds wonderful. Let's take a bath first and then we can have tea." He suggested and led me upstairs.

He took me into the bathroom and with a flick of his wand, turned on the faucets, and in only a minute, the bathroom was steamy and smelled of lavender. I giggled "You want to smell like lavender?" I said as I went to take off my shirt.

He chuckled and put his hands over mine. "I like when _you_ smell like lavender, and it's relaxing. So what?" he huskily whispered and kissed my lips, reaching his hands under my shirt, breaking our kiss to pull it over my head. His hands were a bit chilly, but it felt good compared to the steamy room. He ran his hands all over my skin, placing little kisses here and there. I sighed and moved to take off his clothes as well. Soon we were both naked and he and I got into the tub. I sat at one end and he at the other.

My hair was in a messy bun and I laid my head back against the side of the tub. I took a long breath.

"A penny for your thoughts Mia…" I heard Draco ask.

I giggled. "Then I would be robbing you." I replied and suddenly he picked up my foot and started to massage it. I moaned at how good it felt.

"Oh Draco, you are spoiling me…I may never leave" I breathily whispered. He chuckled.

"Alright, I do have a question. I didn't know you spent so much time with Harry and the family…why didn't you tell me?" I asked still perplexed by Ginny's confession.

"Well to be honest Mia, it was all very innocent in the beginning. Potter and I play quidditch with a few guys from the Ministry, and one week we went back to his house. Ginny made us lunch, and soon I was hanging out with them regularly. We didn't tell you, because we knew Ron would hate the fact I was even near them. He already hated me for working so closely with you. We just didn't want to put you in that position. Think about it, if we had invited you, Weasley would have forbid it. I didn't want to do that to you. Then I got really close with Sirius. He is a cute kid, even if he is Potters." He declared with a chuckle.

I huffed knowing he was right.

"Mia don't be mad. It's okay. You didn't miss anything." He said with a concerned look. Soon he switched to massaging my other foot; I swear he is buttering me up.

"I know, I know. I just hate Ron so much for everything he did. I can't believe I was with him for so long. Think if we had broken up sooner, we could have been together way before now!" I said heatedly.

"Yeah, well things happen for a reason at specific times, love. And plus we have each other now, that's what is important right?"

"When did you become so wise?" I said and pulled my foot from his grasp.

"What I have always been wise, you just never noticed, your head was always stuck in a book!" He countered with a playful smirk.

"Hey!" I playfully yelled and splashed him with water.

"Oi! Don't start woman!" He said and splashed me back. Soon I squealed as he grabbed me to pull me into his lap. Water sloshed over the side of the tub.

I was breathing heavy and we stared into each other's eyes. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too Mia, I really do." He whispered back and gently wrapped his hand in my hair, bringing my face closer, to catch my lips with his.

We were too caught up in kissing, we hadn't realized the water went cold. I started to shiver and he noticed we needed to get out and get dressed.

Soon we ended up on the couch in our pajamas. I was wearing a long sleeved button down cotton shirt with matching pants. Draco was wearing a t-shirt and sweats. There was a warm fire in the fireplace and we had two nice cups of hot tea.

I couldn't ask for anything better.

"So Mia, I still think you have more questions…" He asked with a smile and took a sip of tea.

I decided to ask "Yeah, do you want kids someday?"

"Yes. I will be honest I want at least three. I want to have a big family. That was the one thing I was always jealous of the Weasleys for." He said with a smirk

I was shocked "You? Jealous of the Weasleys?" I said with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. But I am serious. They have such a large, close loving family. I want that. My father never cared. My mother took care of me and gave me love, but when my father was around we weren't allowed to act that way-otherwise her and I would both be punished." Draco admitted looking away from me into the fireplace.

"Hey, baby, look at me." I cajoled. He wouldn't move. I took our cups and put them on the coffee table.

I gently cupped his chin to make him turn and look at me directly. I could see all the crazy, vulnerable emotions all over his face. Why had I never noticed this Draco before. "Hey, it's fine Draco. You are going to be an amazing father! I know it." I declared with a soft smile, trying to reassure him. He nodded. I gently kissed his lips once more, showing him just how much I cared.

"Let's go to bed." I suggested.

With a flick of his wrist, our two cups were in the sink. He grabbed my hand and walked us up to the bedroom.

Moments later we were lying contently in each other's arms. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked and squeezed my hip.

"I think this is the first time we haven't had sex before going to bed, since the first night we got here." I stated and giggled once more.

"Is that a problem love? I am sure we could do something about it…" He whispered and nipped my ear with his teeth.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. I turned onto my other side, so I was facing him.

"Nope, I am good just like this. I love you." I whispered and closed my eyes. He nodded and smiled.

"I love you too Mia, sweet dreams" he whispered back and I felt him kiss my forehead. He held me tightly to his chest and we both instantly fell asleep.

* * *

A/N- So what did you think? Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks! Love Ya'll!


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I finally got out of school for the summer, so I have more time to write. But hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, love ya'll**

**A/N- I do not own anything**

**Chapter 20: Happy Christmas!**

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Draco made me a lovely dinner. We talked and laughed about anything and everything. I kept going on in my mind how perfect this whole holiday had been. He just made me feel so special. After dinner, we made sure all the presents were in order and we had everything prepared for the next day. Draco and I decided that we would actually go to his Mother's in France on the 26th instead of waiting till the 31st. I personally wanted to spend as much time with his mum. I felt like I barely knew her. And my parents wouldn't be home till the 30th anyway.

Suddenly, I was taken from my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

"Love, you ready for bed?" Draco asked me from upstairs.

I was in the kitchen and stole another homemade cookie. I turned around and jumped when I found him right behind me

I was trying to hide the munching coming from inside my mouth, and the smile creeping up on my face.

"What ya got there Granger?" Draco joked and tried to pry my hands from my back. I giggled, nearly choking on the sugar cookie in my mouth. I shook my head trying to swallow. Shit, I was a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I think he got the hint. When I finally had my mouth empty I took a large breath.

"That good huh" He slyly asked.

I laughed and blushed. He knew I had like six (ok, 7) cookies after dinner, but this just made it 9 (I had one more behind my back).

"Shut up. And because of that, you can't have the one I have behind me." I said and stuck my tongue out and moved past him to go upstairs.

"You my dear, are a child." He joked and pulled me by the waist to come to him. I sighed in defeat.

He quickly grabbed me and deposited me onto the counter.

"You can't have cookies without milk. Though I feel Santa might not like that you have eaten all his cookies." He declared and poured two cups of milk.

I laughed. "Haha, and wait I thought you were Santa Clause?" I said with mirth and began to eat my cookie.

"Well then, no presents for you I guess?" He said with a smirk and grabbed the other cookie from my hand.

"Hey! That is my cookie!" I said with a playful pout, even though I had still not finished my own cookie.

"Hey, hey! You, miss are going to get punished for being selfish." He huskily whispered and brought the cookie to my mouth.

I looked down at the cookie and then to his mouth. I quickly decided I didn't want the cookie anymore.

"I don't want it now…" I whispered softly.

"Why not?" He questioned with a smirk, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"I think I want you instead." I declared with a seductive smile.

He smirked and deposited the forgotten cookie onto a nearby plate. "Oh, and pray tell what is it that you want from me?" He baited.

"Kiss me" I pleaded.

His mouth instantly covered mine in a searing kiss that practically stole my breath. 'Yes…I thought, the passion this man held for me, in just a mere kiss…he makes me feel so hot and alive. I can never get enough.'

Draco's tongue explored my mouth, a favor I returned with equal fervor, savoring his delicious taste that I could always recall. A hint of sugar and mint only made him more appealing to me. Merlin! I could stay like this forever.

He deepened the kiss and I groaned and leaned against him. His strong arms pulled me closer to him, simultaneously coming closer to the edge of the counter top. All I felt was hard muscle as he pulled me so close that there was no space between us. I squirmed deliciously against him, when his hard arousal pressed against my midsection. Feeling this, I opened my legs, guiding him in between them. I heard him moan harshly, his breathing was ragged, and in a heartbeat his hands were everywhere; sifting through my loose curly hair, trailing down my throat, over my chest, palming my breasts. My nipples hardened and I arched my back, wanting more, so desperate for more.

He broke off our kiss, and I moaned in protest, but it quickly melted into a sigh when he dragged his mouth down my neck.

"Oh Draco…" I moaned as he graciously bit and licked the skin of my collarbone. I knew I would be marked for the following morning, but I didn't care. All I could do was allow his constant torture.

"Mia, my Mia…you're killing me…" He groaned and ground his hard erection into the niche created between my legs. I whimpered and pulled his mouth back to mine. I kissed him, never getting enough. I was desperate for him. No other man ever made me feel like I was constantly craving him…his taste…his love.

"Draco…take me please…I'm begging you!" I goaded against his lips. His hands caught hold of the sides of my nightgown and were sliding it upward over my body. I raised my arms and he lifted it all the way off and dropped it to the floor beside us.

He smiled and stared at my body. I blushed at his scrutiny.

"Why does such a beautiful woman blush, when a man admires her glorious body?" Draco huskily whispered as he kissed a hot, moist path down my breasts. He feathered kisses around one of my nipples, while circling the other one with the tip of his finger. I shivered in delight. Then he licked it, inhaling through his mouth, allowing me to feel a rush of cool air. I gasped as Draco took my nipple into his mouth and suckled, all the while rubbing his thumb over the other.

I was so raw with desire that I could only lean into him for balance. I threw my head back in agony as I clutched his blond locks with both my hands. My insides throbbed with a need so intense, it was becoming painful. As if reading my thoughts, his large hand made its way to cup my mound, and I involuntarily moved my hips, riding his hand in return.

I whimpered when he stopped, but he quickly dropped to his knees and buried his face into my womanhood. I squealed in surprise as he instantly sucked my folds, dipping his tongue languidly in and out of me. His hands held my hips, slowly pushing me to lie on my back on the counter.

I couldn't help the fire erupting inside me, as he quickly brought me to an orgasm. I screamed in delight as he licked all of the juices spilling from my delicate core.

"You make me drunk on your scent and taste love…" He declared and kissed his way back up my body. I nodded understanding his words. "As does yours, just your kiss makes me weak…" I responded and pecked his lips, moving to suck and bite his neck, leaving my own mark on his alabaster skin.

He groaned at my movements, and I promptly pushed my body up, wanting to get him naked fast! My hands grasped his shirt and sweatpants, literally ripping them off and throwing them to join mine on the floor.

We were panting as we both took in the sight of each other naked, in the kitchen and him in between my legs as I lay on the kitchen counter. Before I could utter a word, he drove home, grasping my hips and filling me completely.

All I could was sigh in pleasure, loving the feel of him inside me, hitting every perfect spot.

"Oh Dracoo….yesss…" I moaned as he began to thrust in and out of me.

"Yeah, that's it love…nice and slow..." he huskily whispered and leaned down to lick and nip my ear. He pumped slowly into me, making me squirm in pure lustful torture.

After glorious, but tempting minutes, I was getting impatient. "Draco! ….faster!" I pleaded and touched my breasts, needing to feel more.

"Fuck…keep touching yourself….and I will!" He growled in between pants. I smirked as he pounded into me. Our sweat mingled together, making me easily glide back and forth on the marble countertop. I kept squeezing my breasts, touching myself and him at the same time.

Soon I felt the fabulous tightening in my stomach build. "OH! DRACO! Harder!" I screamed and he just groaned, and griped my hips harder, forcefully thrusting his hips to meet mine.

I lifted myself up to lean on my hands. I gripped his neck with one hand as he suddenly pulled up one of my legs onto his shoulder, bringing us closer together and then he hit that SPOT!

"AHHH YESSS SHIT! FUCK!" I screamed hoarsely as my orgasm hit me fast. He groaned and kissed me fiercely, and soon he fell over the edge with me, growling my name.

He fell limp against me, pushing me back onto the countertop. We rasped trying to gain our breaths back. Merlin he always made me feel so amazing.

"Merlin! Mia, best sex ever!" He moaned against my breast, gently licking and suckling my skin. I threaded my fingers through his damp hair, enjoying the afterglow. I giggled as he finally started to lift himself off my body, but not forgetting to kiss my skin on the way.

"So was that better than that cookie?" Draco asked me cheekily as he put on his boxers and pulled my underwear on for me.

I swatted his arm playfully. "Draco!" I squealed, loving his sense of humor. It was interesting because he was never like this at work, and even if he was, I guess I never took the time to notice. What a pity.

"Mia, you want to take a shower then go to bed…Christmas will be here soon!" He stated enthusiastically. I laughed at his child like excitement.

I nodded my head and soon enough I was swung up and over his shoulder. "Draco! Put me down this instant!" I said with a giggle and wiggled in his arms. He smacked my ass.

"Now come on, no struggling. We need to get to the bathroom quickly." He declared with a strong voice. I laughed and gave in.

An hour later, we were finally in our pajamas and in bed. "Happy Christmas, love." Draco whispered and pulled me up against his chest to face him.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." I replied and he softly kissed my lips. As he retreated, he wrapped his arms tighter around me, pulling me into his chest. 'I never wanted it to end. Only a few more days, and the holiday would be over. What would happen when we got back to work? Would we continue our relationship-can you date a coworker? Shit.' I thought to myself as I suddenly heard Draco's soft snores. I observed his sleeping form, admiring every magnificent inch of him: his blonde, silky hair; those deep icy blue eyes; his skin, though rough from working hard at Quidditch and scars from the war-only made him more attractive and rustic. Overall he was witty, intelligent, kind and loving. He could still be a smartass, but that's what made our relationship spontaneous and exciting. The fights, only made the sexual tension heighten. I really love him, I thought as I closed my eyes and dreamed of blue eyes and soft lips, waiting for morning to come.

I felt a pair of soft, warm lips all over my face. I smiled, with my eyes still closed.

"Mia…Mia wake up!" Draco whispered, hardly containing his childish excitement.

I opened one eye to look at him, and quickly closed it and turned over, digging myself under the covers.

"Hermione! Wake up…presents!" Draco whined. I just couldn't contain my laughter.

I quickly rose up practically pushing him off the bed. "You are such a spoiled child." I chided with a smile.

He pouted and jumped onto me. "OOF! Draco get your fat butt off me." I said, jokingly wheezing for air.

"Oi! I am not fat! Take that back!" Draco said with a pout.

I winked "Oh I am so sorry Master! Please forgive me!" I playfully pleaded.

"Hmmm….what do I get if I forgive you?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Would a kiss suffice?" I meekly asked.

He wolfishly smiled and swooped down to gently kiss my lips. I responded with passion and love.

We soon detached our lips and he got off of me. "Finally!" I dramatically declared.

"Oi!" He joked as I jumped out of the bed and ran across the hall into the bathroom. I giggled as I started to brush my teeth. He came in, and followed my actions.

Soon we had our robes and slippers on and made our way downstairs.

Draco was practically shaking in anticipation, as the tree finally came into view, which was lit up. Even though it was just us two, there was a good amount of presents around the bottom, not including those for the other family members.

First, I went to get two cups of tea and came back into the living room to find him starting a fire.

"Okay, love, are you ready? You just can't wait another second?" I said with mirth.

He just nodded while wearing a large grin. "Come on Mia, come sit next to me." He said and beckoned me over to the spot next to him on the floor.

I handed him the tea, and then just took in our scene we created. He was sitting there getting the first gifts for us, and he was disheveled in the sexiest way, with his bed head hair and green cotton robe. The tree was gorgeous and the fire emitted plenty of warmth. Another snow storm had occurred last night, leaving another few inches outside. But we didn't mind one bit.

I wanted him to open the first gift from me. His eyes lit up, after fingering the new Slytherin green cashmere dress robes I got him. I told him I figured he could wear it to the New Year's ball. I had also gotten new white gold cufflinks, embellished with three emeralds each. He was very pleased.

As I opened my first gift: I was stunned. He had gotten me a first edition of Jane Austin's _Sense and Sensibility_-with her signature!

"Draco! Draco! Where did you find this? How? This must have cost a fortune. I can't accept this, I can't believe this. How did you know it was my favorite book?" I kept spewing out questions, stunned by the remarkable book. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Hermione, it doesn't matter where and how I got it. I remember you telling me about it long ago; because it was the book you always wanted for your collection. So I found it. I put some spells on it as well, to keep it safe and in good condition, so you can read it as many times without the binding or pages breaking. So do you like it?" He asked with a knowing grin.

I was astonished, because Ron had never been so thoughtful. I quickly jumped into Draco's arms and kissed him. He returned my affections greedily and we finally came up for air and went on unwrapping gifts. Though I couldn't stop touching the valuable book I now had in my possession.

We slowly kept opening gifts into the late morning. Stopping to eat breakfast of course. He had gotten books, clothes, Qudditch gear, and other nick-knacks. I had received a gorgeous new dress for the ball and another beautiful pair of silver Manolo Blahnik heals. "Draco…are you sure you aren't gay?" I asked with a giggle as I gleefully inspected my new gown and shoes.

His face was in shock. "Bloody Hell, no! Mum helped pick those out for you. But the other gift is definitely one I picked out." He slyly admitted.

I eyed him suspiciously as I opened a pink and red striped box. I opened it to find the most delicate, lace, lingerie set. There was a pair of lace panties, with a matching bra. And a soft silk chemise with a cashmere robe. The whole set was a soft winter blue, and had a few tiny white bows on the side of each bra strap. I blushed at the lingerie, but was excited to try it on later.

I looked up into Draco's lust induced eyes.

"Draco, they're beautiful, thank you…" I said and leaned to kiss him. He nodded and then whispered in my ear.

"These I thought were perfect for you…I can't wait to see them on you…" He huskily proclaimed, nipping my earlobe before pulling away. I shivered in anticipation.

I placed the box down, and saw there were two small boxes left. One was for him and the other for me.

I smiled and handed him the gift. It was a charmed box that held 2 gifts.

He opened to find a unique platinum watch. I never saw him wear one, so when I saw it, I thought it suited him. The face of the watch had a rim of small emeralds. It was extravagant, but manly at the same time. He smiled at the watch and put it on immediately.

"Do you like it, I never see you wear one, and so I thought maybe you needed one?" I timidly asked.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, you're right. I never really thought about it. And I love it. The detail is awesome. Thank you, Mia." He said.

I motioned that there was more. He dug into the box to pull out a booklet. As he opened the first page his eyes widened.

"Hermione! Are you serious? I can't accept this! It's definitely too much!" Draco declared in shock.

I laughed at him, repeating the same words. "Draco! I wanted to, and plus it's for me too, well if you want me to be your travel partner." I said with a giggle.

He just smirked. "Are we really going?"

"If you want to, neither of us has been, so I figured it would be so much fun!" I declared. He nodded in agreement, still sporting a large, childish grin.

We spent the next few minutes looking over the travel book for a two week vacation I had booked fro us to go to Greece, Italy and New York City. We were so excited. And we agreed we would go in the spring.

"Well, now I just don't know if my gift for you could top this…I almost want to take it back." Draco mumbled to himself. I smiled.

"Draco, I don't need anything, just you. Now can I open my last gift?" I asked with a smile. He nodded and handed me the flat square shaped box.

I untied the green bow, and delicately unwrapped the silver paper, revealing a black velvet box. With shaky hands I opened it with a gasp, finding a beautiful set of earrings, necklace and bracelet. I looked up at Draco, shocked at the gift. Ron had never given me jewelry, except for what seemed to be a very cheap pair of earrings. Not that I am a material kind of person, but sometimes it was nice to be given something of value. And Draco sure knew how to do that.

"Oh Draco! They're lovely! Thank you…I love it! What kind of stones are they?" I asked as I touched the shiny gems.

"They are cushioned blue-sapphire gemstones, set in white gold with diamonds encircling them. I also thought they matched the lingerie I picked out…" He admitted cheekily. I swatted his arm playfully, but nodded my head in agreement. The necklace and bracelet were so light, and it was all so delicate and stunning. I almost was too scared to take them out of the box.

"Can I put them on?" I asked. He laughed and helped me quickly. As he finished the last clasp on the bracelet, I embraced him once more in my arms.

"Draco, thank you for such a wonderful Christmas, you have no idea what this means to me. I love it, I love you." I declared while still holding him.

He buried his head into my neck and smiled against my skin. I heard him breathe in my scent and kiss my neck. I sighed, just feeling so spoiled by his affections.

He whispered into my ear "I am so glad you are happy. I did this all for you, and thank you for letting me share your holiday with you. "

"Well I hope this doesn't end when we get home…" I admitted before I even realized what words left my mouth. I quickly put my hand over my mouth. His quickly looked up at me.

"Why is it that you still doubt my intentions for you?" He asked kind of hurt.

I sighed. "Draco, you have to understand. Even though it has been a year since Ron and I broke up, I am still so fearful about getting hurt. You just are so perfect…and this holiday is too wonderful…I just feel I am not good enough for you…I don't deserve you!" I cried as I fiddled with a piece of wrapping paper.

"Hermione! Why would you think you don't deserve me? If anything, it's the other way around. You have to know that I will make it my duty in life to never hurt you. I have hurt you enough in the past. I just want us to be happy, together. Please, tell me right now…if you want to do this? Because, I want you…all of you…but I don't want to keep going on like this if you can't trust me. I want you to be mine. But please, tell me now…so we never have to question it again…? He asked, baring all of his heart and soul to me. I hadn't even realized that there were tears flowing down my cheeks, until I felt his thumb wipe them away.

I nodded. "Draco,yes…I trust you…I trust this…gods I love you!" I proclaimed, a little louder than I should have. He grinned and pulled me into his lap, kissing me roughly and passionately. I moaned into the kiss as his hands made their way to the tie of my robe. Soon he had both of us naked (leaving on my new jewelry) and me on my back with him up above.

We made love into the late morning (finding new delicious ways to use Christmas ribbon). But later, as we lay underneath the tree, I suddenly realized we were due at Harry's soon.

"Draco! Shoot, we have to get dressed and go to Harry's house." I instructed and attempted to pull myself from his embrace.

He shook his head and held me tightly. "Nuh-uh. Don't want to get up yet." He groaned.

I laughed at his pouting face. "Come on, you have had plenty of fun this morning…more than enough actually. And plus I want to see Sirius. I want to give him his gifts!" I said with a smile.

Upon hearing this, he perked up and allowed me to get up. "Okay…Potter better have gotten me something good this year." He said with mirth.

I smacked his arm. "Draco!" I reprimanded.

He chuckled. "Only kidding, love. Come on…let's get ready."

* * *

**Thanks again for all those wonderful readers who keep me writing! Please Review! Love ya'll!**


End file.
